To Win Sakura Haruno
by Eilistraee
Summary: After the final battle Sakura is determined to right the wrongs of the past and develops a new jutsu that can do the one thing she's admired Chiyo for, bringing people back to life. With no special blood lines, extreme well of chakra,and perfect chakra control every clan wishes to have her produce their heir even those not within Konoha. Bad summary please read further. I dont own.
1. Chapter 1

"Again!" Her determined face contorts with determination. A mass of chakra collects and is injected into the seal below the lifeless corpse. The seal glows as hand signs are rapidly made memorized to heart. How could they not know them this was the hundred and sixth attempt. These signs meant more to her than she would ever admit. These signs would right all those wrongs. It just had to! A tear spilled landing upon the oddly drawn seal unrecognizable to anyone else but the three that for years had been working tirelessly to perfect and make this a success. It had taken her three years of research, and two more years of begging and negotiations with the great nations to get this far. What they were doing here would save countless people and end the sorrow thousands had. This would give everyone a second chance it would rebuild families. This one jutsu that never seemed to cross anyone's mind as a possibility would fix broken hearts, reunite families, and cure the hatred between so many.

The seal began to react first a green, as usual this was nothing new it always happened. The body lifting from its perch upon the cold floor. The darkness being driven back. It's embrace ripped from the body. The glow rising, the seal wrapping around the body encasing it withing a now golden glow. Her breath hitching painfully in her lungs. More chakra it was going to need even more, she realized and stood from her kneeling position on the cold stone beneath her. Her frame shaking underneath. Almost a month of barely touched meals, little sleep, and lack of sun was taking its toll on the kunoichi. Still her will would not halter. No not in the least bit she would be victorious this time.

Her arms stretching out to allow her palms contact with the glowing mass of flesh that once held life. Her sliver/green chakra gathering within them as her trembling became more pronounced. Seeping its way into the flowing seal being drawn within to strengthen the Jutsu and hopefully draw out the desired effect. Her tears spilling as the glow lessen fear of failure within her eyes. Could it be possible that it in fact could not be done? All her research said that it was possible. At least in theory anyway. Was she going to fail again?

"NO!" She screamed hoarsely her lips cracked from dehydration. "NO! You will return you selfish bastard! You cant be right about this! I wont let you win! I wont stand for it I wont believe that your gone! I can bring you back if you'd just listen to me, have faith in me. Then I know you'll come back. Im not the weakest anymore. You owe me that for your negligence in my training. Please come back Kakashi sensei " Sakura cried pushing her will, chakra, memories, everything she could into this attempt. If she failed now there would be no more chances the elders made that clear.

"Give us results by dinner or this project will be terminated Miss Haruno." The elder spoke harshly. He didn't believe it was possible to bring the dead back to life. She was to cocky in his opinion to much like Tsunade. He would not let her almost doppelganger decide the fate of others. No he had enough of that from Tsunade. He would squash her dreams and hopes. A failure from the once apprentice who was so sure of herself was, in his mind, a failure on her teacher's part. He would be sure to point that out when she was defeated. So just to make himself completely sure that his intentions were hidden he allowed the body of Hatake Kakashi to be her test subject.

A whimper tore from her throat causing her to tremble again. Then she saw it the gold flashing. It began to pulse slowly. She gasped her eyelids lowering to shield her pupils from the shine that was intensifying by the second. Another pulse, and she was pushed back her feet trying to find purchase. She couldn't look away memorized by the ethereal glow the body was now absorbing Her eyes widening as she heard it. It was unmistakable! I had to be him no one else could make her as he had at that very moment. It was Kakashi but what was he saying? She strained her ears to hear and she couldn't believe it. His feet planting on he stone beneath him. His eyes the same as always as he spoke. He... he was... no he wouldn't He was making excuses! "Sorry I'm late I was on my way when suddenly... oomph He was cut off as she tackled him wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. Tears free flowing as her assistants began to cheer running for the door to alert the Hokage and elders of the amazing miracle that had just taken form in front of them. One thing slipped there lips before they fell unconscious.

"She's done it Sakura Haruno has successfully revived Hatake Kakashi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I couldnt wait to post the next chapter I tried to keep it long and think I went a bit over board Im not sure what pairing this is going to be if you have suggestions let me know. Any pairing considered. Please review if you want this is my first fic. Also I dont own Naruto or any of its content I wont be posting that every chapter its in the description. Thank you!**

"Get this woman out of here!" The elder boomed anger prominent upon his brow. His blood boiling as his eyes fixated upon the now unconscious woman on his floor. The triumph upon her face seeming to fuel his rage further. She had to be lying there was no way that someone could be brought back from the dead. It was impossible he refused to believe it. She was obviously stalling for more time. Yes that had to be it. He'd go to her lab and there would lie Hatake's dead body. She would adamantly state that he was alive for a few moments before falling lifeless again. He clenched his teeth into a smile. He would catch her in a lie and demand that she be immediately banned from any further research and hospital duties. He would ruin her life just as her shishuo had ruined his mentor Danzo's. Oh yes this would be pleasant indeed.

Meanwhile in the hokage's office two blond heads rose fast enough to threaten whiplash to any normal person. Locking eyes with each other a wide grin spread across the woman face. A childish giggle heard from the next gave the confirmation that she had heard correctly. Sakura had in fact finally surpassed her mentor. Pride began to swell in the energetic male and he shot from his seat racing to the door way where Sakura's uncontious assistant lay. Trying to figure out whether he should call for help or run to Sakura and congratulate her at that very instant. No, he decided, he would be responsible and take care of the girl in front of him first. There would always be time for celebration once those who were injured were safe and resting.

"Hey bring me a squad of medics! There's a girl here that passed out and make it quick!" Taking a breath and looking back to the woman behind him he smiled. "Looks like your gonna have to wait on that sake a little longer."

"And why exactly is that Naruto?" Her eyes narrowed upon the man in front of her trying to hide her want to leap down the stairs to quickly get to Sakura. She knew what was coming the minute those words left the now peacefully sleeping girls lips. Sakura was about to go toe to toe with Tora. He seemed so intent on her failure as of late. As interesting as this seemed to be a pin of worry stabbed her. Sakura was always so easy on her assistance so if they looked this bad what condition was she in?

Jolting from her seat Tsunade's speed was at a pace that would both hide her worry, and excitement. At that moment she watched Tora pass at an accelerated speed. Cursing under her breath she allowed herself to catch up to said elder. She repressed a huffy laugh. The day he would be considered an elder by any means was the day she gave up sake. He was just a punk with a personal grudge that more often than not he attempted to take out on her student. This usually ended with her reigning in Sakura, or herself. He would not ruin her former apprentice's victory.

"It seems that the young Haruno girl has surpassed her teacher Tsunade. Isn't that wonderful news. You should be proud unless the girl had some assistance, or isnt being as forth coming as we think." Tora sneered to the blond hiding his sneer behind an obviously fake smile. How Tsunade wished she could simply beat his teeth down his throat and shut him up for good. Yes that seemed to be a very pleasant image to keep stored within her mind. Tora attached his hand to the door that was now Sakura's experimental laboratory. Yanking it open he was not prepared for what he now saw.

The darkness sank deep into the stone walls and floor like the claws of some unrelenting demon. The air chilled like that of death itself slept here more often than not. The only light was but one single candle that flickered as if to signal for salvation to the pair waiting at the door. The walls had various pieces of paper strode about it like posters of some twisted riddle. Some had smears upon there faces as if something had once been erased and rewritten. Various tables lined with so many chemicals that it felt like breathing there fumes would cause there combination resulting in an internal explosion of some sorts. Runes that pieced together seals littered the floor in dried blood, chalk, dirt, and some unrecognizable substance. Tora gulped slowly backing away from the room as if something was coming for him.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide as they landed upon two shadowy figures that could not be made out. One was cradling the other bridal style. For a moment her heart sank thinking that maybe Tora was right that a revival jutsu was in fact not possible at all. Just as she was about to turn away the figure took a step forward. His hair dull as was his eyes as he looked worriedly at the girl within his arms. Looking up to the pair in front of him he croaked fighting back the dry cracked feeling in his throat.

"She hugged me and then passed out." Was all he could manage. In that instant Tsunade made her way past the now gawking Tora with pride. Two fingers placed upon Sakura's slender throat. Her pulse was weak, almost nonexistent Whipping around she began to give orders to have a room at the hospital ready for her arrival with Sakura. The voice she used came from her but clearly it was not her own. It sounded panicked and urgent so very foreign to her. With no hesitation the three were gone leaving Tora there to stare in awe.

He felt as sinking sensation in his gut knowing that if the current Hokage and the future Hokage knew just how much he had tormented and pushed the medic-nin that he may end up with the same fate as Danzo. Another gulp passed down his throat full of apprehension and dread. Taking one last glance around the dungeon like room turned mad scientist he shut the door. What kind of jutsu was this girl using and just how much trouble was he about to be in especially if the girl died?

"Its going to be one hell of a night." He spoke to no one as he turned only to lock eyes with none other than Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this is progressing a little slow but I decided that I wanted to add a little ambiance. Yes the characters are a little OC but lets be frank here after a traumatic event you change a bit. Though they will not be completely changed. Sorry if this feels a little dark at the moment it's all for a cause I promise. A big thank you to my reviewers, those who Favorited and followed my little experiment. Your making this all worth the anxiety. As always please remember this is my first fic and I enjoy criticism as long as its constructive. Still no pairing yet but I am taking suggestions into consideration, and even if I decide a pair looks good and put them together for a bit it does not mean they will stay that way. Please enjoy this next chapter and if you want please review I love feed back.**

"Would you care to elaborate on that thought Tora-sama? Has something happened to Sakura?" Naruto's rough yet cool voice sliced through the tension and silence that had settled between the two. His cerulean rinnegan encased eyes daring him to say the wrong thing. Tora could hardly believe that this was Naruto Uzumaki the once proclaimed knuckle headed ninja now turned sanin toad sage. The last known posseser of the rinnegan outside of the Uzumaki clan. No the now heir to the Uzumaki clan once his birth right was confirmed. He had changed so much from the childish teen he once was. The loss of both Hatake and Sauske had been the start of his change unbeknownst to those surrounding him. Then the pressures and responsibilities to sworn alliance forged by both Pein and Konan. The battles and losses had been taking there toll upon the future Hokage. He was no more the boy who would jump at shadows declaring he would be victorious. No longer did he let himself be concealed by the farce of ignorance that lulled even the most experienced ninja into a false security. He would have to handle this carefully and retreat quickly.

"It seems that Haruno-san has exhausted herself as usual " He swallowed the apprehension welling within his throat. Naruto observing him carefully picking him apart as usual. He did not trust this man. "She was taken with the Lady Hokage to the hospital." He continued glancing at his surrounding assessing his likely hood of escape.

"Really now? And Tsunade just left you alone with Sakura's research? I highly doubt that Tora-sama." Taking a step toward Tora Naruto ran his scarred hand through his wheat colored sleep prepared locks that were attempting to hide his right eye. Tora watched the approach of the man in front of him as he straightened his orange coat. Now the black flames that licked the bottom of said coat ruffled silently due to the light wind resistance of Naruto's approach.

"N-n-no sir I was m-m-merely closing the door before taking my leave to follow them. I was instructed to have Haruno's room made ready." Tora began explaining hastily. His body betraying him as he took a step back. All of his former arrogance now lost by the mere approach of the future Hokage. Surely he wouldn't attack him for simply closing a door. No Uzumaki was many things but callous was not one of them.

"Then shouldn't you be doing exactly that Tora-sama? You know how impatient grandma can be." Feeling a familiar chakra one that he knew quite well if he was to be completely honest. With that his demeanor changed slightly. Of coarse this would be completely apparent if Tora was paying attention to his surroundings instead of just himself. He always had fun doing this since her confession. Not able to acknowledge the situation or his own feelings about it until a few years ago. Sure they were forbidden to actually pursue romantic interests during there training but that didn't mean a little tease here or touch there when no one was looking would hurt. Stopping at the door and shifting his weight to his right foot his body resting upon the frame. Falling open slightly his white loosely fitting shirt allowed a bit of his sculpted chest to show. This effect was of course lost on Tora, not that he wanted this man's attention. His target was still out of sight though he knew she could see him just fine. Producing a key from his black, loosely fitting pants he gave Tora a smile as he locked the room labeled in dark red letter as classified experimentation. "Oh and Tora-sama I would get that stutter checked out. I know of a wonderful speech therapist. Though I'm sure your just a bit tired being as its dinner time."

"Yes Uzumaki-san I apologize perhaps it's low blood sugar." Tora answered quickly trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible. Yet at the same time he cursed himself insinuating that he had a weakness of any kind. He watched Naruto's eyes soften and his smile widen as he chuckled. Was Naruto teasing him? A shot of anger began to raise but was quickly disbursed in the next instant with Naruto's laughter.

"When your done I'll treat you to some ramen if that's the case. I wont take no for an answer you know we ninja need to stay at top physical form even in times of peace." Naruto was there in one instant then gripping him in the next. Tora's eyes widening as a yelp almost escaped his throat. Naruto's deep voice now coming from behind to sooth his nerves. Turning them to face the direction he felt the now almost excited chakra presence She knew he knew she was there which seemed only to drive his act a little further. The look in his eyes seeming to say 'this should be you this close to me'. Yet his face was schooled so if Tora were to catch a glimpse he would simply think that this was an attempt to intimidate him. Shooting a wink unseen to Tora to seemingly no one. "Now to the hospital."

And with that the two were gone leaving the hall all but empty. Emerging from the hall way joining the once occupied hall a woman stepped out. Her Raven locks cascading over her porcelain shoulders and resting at the small of her slender back. Her iris less eyes now mature and luring resting upon the once occupied spot. A smile splayed across her petal pink lips. A gentle bell like giggle bubbling from them. Continuing past her gentle sigh was heard accompanied by an angelic voice responding to the show put on for her. She knew where this was going and exactly what was meant without having to think about it. A soft pink brushing her gentle face. She to had changed. Naruto had a hand in it as well as the tireless fighting. Still she had to remind him on a daily bases to remember to keep himself in cheek less he wanted to get them caught. They had yet to do anything that would be considered romantic Naruto even went as far as to no longer hug her for fear he would linger to long and give them away., but the occasional brush of hands, and wanting looks promised that one day perhaps they would. Breaking from her silent memory she again sighed. "Was that really necessary Naruto-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**No I haven't forgotten that this fic is about Sakura but one cannot suffice alone on Sakura there are other people withing this fic that shape the outcome. There may be some spoilers in this chapter sorry about that. Yes there will be complications to the jutsu and major side effects this chapter touches a little bit on that. Still you have to understand that no one has ever done this jutsu before. Also so far as I know no one has survived a jutsu that brings people back to life. Yes there will be more resurrections (insert dark laugh here). Once again I have no clue who she'll pair with basically you'll know when I do lol. Not very reassuring huh. If you have a vote let me know, and as always reviews are awesome and inspiring.**

Not far from the Hokage tower a white building stood silently as ninja and civilians alike passed. Some would enter while others would glance for a minute as they passed. Most would simply bypass the building completely without regard It seemed so peacefully and quaint from outside, but if one would step within that mask would be ripped away in a split second. Even now a frantic Hokage was working tirelessly to save someone. Her brow creased as once again forced air into Sakura's lungs and pumped chakra around her heart trying to restart it. This was the second time her heart had stopped. How many times did she tell Sakura about depleting her chakra. How many times was she in this same situation as the girl beneath her would yet again be completely drained. This time was different though. This time she had been starving herself and severely dehydrated. Top that with sleep deprivation and the situation was dire. Still her Chakra was refusing to react at all it felt cold and lazy.

"Damn it Sakura you know better! Did you bring Kakashi back just to die in front of him? What about Naruto? Your to important you cant just die don't you see that your to damn important! No one knows the jutsu you just used. We wont be able to bring you back!" Tsunade screamed as she felt Sakura's heart beat again albeit tired but still functioning. Looking up at the clock she sighed. one minute. No brain damage that was a promising sign. Now if she could get the little bit of chakra Sakura still had left to speed up the replenishing process all would be fine. The only problem was her damn chakra wasn't responding. She'd be able to admit her and let her rest If it would just stop being so damn lazy and dormant. Her chakra reaching out to touch Sakura's trying to be soothing and draw more out to each point. Sweat that was clinging to her face causing her bangs to cling to her face.

Kakashi stood there motionless eyes glued to the operating room door wanting nothing more than to push it aside and find out what was going on. His fist clenching at his sides as he growled. She had to make it she wouldn't just die. Not after ripping him back from death. He wouldn't allow that and was quite sure that she wouldn't just turn over and allow death to win. She had proven that by resurrecting him. She was an angel beautiful and nurturing. She looked so frail and worn out when those once glistening emerald eyes looked into his eyes. A victorious and proud look in her eyes. Then they rolled up into her head and closed making her look like a demon. Nothing had scared him more than when her breath stopped and Tsunade stood there in the doorway. All he could do was cradle her to his chest protectively.

"Grandma's got it under control Kakashi stop looking like someone stole you dirty books." A man's voice called as a muscular hand clamped down on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi's eyes widen as panic tore through his body. Faster that Naruto could think his hand was grabbed and he was thrown forward. Reacting on impulse and years of training the toad sage's muscles stiffened and twisted bringing his feet over his head tucking his head into a roll. This allowed him to roll to his feet and quickly right himself so that he was face to face with Kakashi. A wide grin plastered on his face as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Really sensei I don't think that it would be a good idea to fight here or anytime soon. Grandma would be angry if we trashed her hospital. Sakura would be worse when she found out that I messed up any of her work on you." Kakashi's hands balled up as he heard the way Sakura's name was used so familiarly by an Akatsuki member. A growl wrenching from his throat. Why was Pein on such familiar terms with his Sakura? He shook his head slightly Sakura was his former student that was what he meant he tried to assure himself that at least. Something in him began to become angry at that thought.

"What gives you the right to use her name as you please? What is your business with Sakura Haruno? Are you here to kidnap her? I wont let you!" His irrationality evident in his voice. Catching on immediately that something was indeed wrong with his former teacher Naruto's senses became even more alert. The people here were in danger if he didn't figure out what was happening and fix the situation immediately.

"What are you talking about Kakashi why would I try to..."

"Shut up Pein! I suggest you leave before I kill you myself." Naruto's eyes closed with a smirk on his face. This was just a misunderstanding it happened all the time with people who didn't know that in fact Pein was dead. But Kakashi knew that Pein was dead he was there after the fight had been over what was this? Why the over protection of Sakura?

"Listen to me I'm not Pein. Kakashi sensei it's Naruto just relax. Allot has changed since your death and I promise that an explanation will be given to you until you are satisfied." Naruto's voice was calm, collected, and calculated He had to be careful this he knew as he took his first step towards his former teacher. If he could get close enough he could at least knock out his panicking friend. Then it happened Kakashi quickly grabbed a pen from the reception desk beside him and lunged for Naruto. At his current state Kakashi was hardly in any shape to keep up with the younger man his muscles hadn't been used in years and his movements were stiff and robotic. A chuckle almost escaping him at the thought that Hatake Kakashi wouldn't be able to beat him after so many years. Then out of no where a head of black hair flashed behind his attacker as a sense of dread claimed him.

"No don't do it Sai! It's Kakashi!" Naruto's words no sooner left his mouth than Kakashi was falling unconsciously toward him landing neatly in his arms. Behind him stood a stone faced man. His midnight tresses still swaying from his abrupt stop. His eyes a dark coal color holding a stern steely eyes assessing the situation. His posture now a little more lax as the words registered. A genuine smile now curling the pale boys lips. Which as usual creeped Naruto out just a little.

"Then why was he attacking you Naruto?" He asked the concern on his features evident Sai was no longer the awkward emotionless boy from there genin days. After allot of therapy, Sakura's tough love therapy, Danzo's death, and an unsealing jutsu later Sai began to accept and use his emotions properly. Still no matter how many times he saw Sai he would never get use to his former team mate with emotions. With a shake of his head Naruto released a breath that he was positive he couldn't recall holding.

"So ug- I mean Sakura was successful I see. Where is she?" Sai began dusting his baggy cargo shorts his strong arms resting at either side of his body. His baggy black t-shirt hanging from his neck like it had been over stretched just like the rest of his shirts. He scanned the area looking for his pink haired team mate with the hope that she hadn't overheard his almost slip up. His eyes once again focusing on Naruto his breath caught in his throat.

"She'll be fine Sai she's resting in her room now. Before you ask no you may not visit her until she comes to, and I have a chance to question her. I've stationed anbu at the door and windows. And what exactly happened to Hatake? Some one get this man to a room!" Tsunade's voice was shaking, her eyes tearing up as she almost collapsed to her knees. Quickly Sai caught her with a worried expression on his face. What was going on with Sakura that was so urgent that no one was allowed to see her? It had to be something that had to do with the revival jutsu.

"I knocked him out after he was shouting about Pein trying to kidnap Sakura. He looked panicked " Sai readily answered then remembered "He was really protective over Haruno-chan."

"He thought I was Pein... He attacked me all over saying Sakura's name. He seems to be breathing fine and as far as I know his hearts beating strong. Still he's really slow and his movements are stiff. If he becomes a ninja again then he's got allot of training to do." Naruto sighed stress clearly pushing its way to his features.

"It's shell shock nothing to be to worried about. He did after all die Naruto but that doesn't account for why he was in that state. Maybe his memories are mixing themselves together. I'll run some tests to see what I can find out until then Kakashi will be admitted to the psychiatric ward." Tsunade growled grabbing the nearest nurse and screamed. "WHY ISN'T HE IN A ROOM YET?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I almost didn't post one today. I had allot of research to do. I realize that it was never really said that Sasuke died but I killed him anyway. It was necessary for the story to progress. I did allot of research on this chapter to be sure that the fact were straight before just writing them. Mind you I have taken some creative liberties so please roll with me here. Still no pairing but I;m open to suggestions. Thanks to all my reviewers, follower, and favorites your the people I'm writing this for. One more thing I know that I usually pump out two chapters a day and I'm glad you like it but there may be some times where I go a couple of days without updating. Well enough of me here is an update for those of you that have been waiting.**

The sun by all means and definition was in Naruto's opinion an ass hole at least this morning anyway. Grabbing his sheet, that he swore was always stolen by some sort of gremlin while he slept, he threw the sheet over his head. He had a very long night and decided that he deserved to sleep in. Apparently his body completely disagreed with that. Instead it made him reflect. Giving up the battle he sighed. First the incident with Sakura, then his agonizingly slow walk to his favorite ramen stand with Tora. Needless to say that was a waste of time. The man barely ate, but that wasn't the reason he invited the sour man. The hidden reason came about fifteen minutes after they arrived. Hinata had shown up catching the hint before they left the Hokage tower. He often used others as an excuse to spend a short period of time with the object of desires. Yet last night he wasn't able to enjoy her company as he usually did. He had Kakashi and Sakura's hospitalization fresh in his mind. Then when he was finally able to contribute to the conversation Tora had reminded him that they would have to send word to each of the hidden villages of Sakura's success. The man tried to act as though he was proud of Sakura which further drove Naruto into a fit of rage. But no he did not touch the man. Nor did he snap at him. Instead he politely smiled and explained that he would send the hawks directly after dinner. This as expected caused him to spend the entire night on the difficult task. He had no idea how to begin writing such a letter. He couldn't simply write 'Hey Sakura is now bringing people back to life so bring out your dead and stop by.' That sounded like a horse trainer trying to pedal his animals. Yet it was agreed that it was necessary to do so. This research did not solely belong to Konohagakure each of the five great nations and the land of Iron had sponsored Sakura's jutsu creation much to Naruto's disdain. Still it was necessary if she was to obtain the required information to finish the revival jutsu.

She had began her research about a month after Konoha had finished rebuilding, and Sasuke's body was brought back if you listened to rumors. The irony that he died of infection was to much for Naruto. He had begged Sakura to forgive him for breaking his promise. Ino had picked at her fresh wounds stating that she just wanted something to occupy her time. Something to torment herself with a little more. Still Naruto had know about Sakura's goal before their lost comrade's corpse was brought in. In truth she had been secretly researching revival techniques since Asuma's death. She wanted to bring him back so that Kurenai and there son would have a complete family again. She was also doing this so that Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru would have there second father back. The depression was to much for her to see on her friends faces. This had driven her even deeper into her research and antisocial tendencies that had begun emerging the closer she got to success. He knew that Asuma would be the first person she would petition to bring back.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he covered his face with a soft golden orange pillow in a futile attempt to let sleep reclaim him. He tried to clear his head and relax his restless yet fatigued body. A growl escaping his firm lips he was trying so hard to sleep and yet he knew his body and mind had betrayed him. Throwing his pillow across the room angrily he sat up growling. A growl back was his reward as Pakkun emerged from beneath the offending pillow. In his old age and without Kakashi around Pakkun, Bull, and Bisuke become Naruto's house mates. To which Naruto would occasionally tease them stating that they were more pets than anything. Which would lead to a fight between the four. Akino had taken up with Shikamaru whom he regularly went over battle strategy Urushi and Uhei had decided to become Negi's partner when he joined Anbu's ranks. Guruko on the other hand had decided that he was to become Naruto's ninkin and was Naruto's favorite sleeping in bed with his new master most nights.

"You come in late, toss and turn all night keeping everyone awake smelling like Kakashi, and then when I finally fall asleep you wake me up!" Pakkun growled with distaste as he closed the distance between himself and Naruto.

"Hush now and go back to sleep Pakkun." Naruto's voice soft as if speaking to his own child he picked up Pakkun and gently scratched his nails over what he deemed Pakkun's 'sleepy spot'. A gentle look in his eyes was not lost to Pakkun as he moved to the bed and went to sleep. "I wonder how Sakura's doing."

Meanwhile said medic nin was stirring as well. He eyelashes fluttering as she fought to open them. Her muscles were sore and her head ached. Darting her tongue to wet her now dry lips she stretched. Finally registering where she was she growled noting the anbu sitting at her bedside. Judging by the blank canvas that displayed as she peered into the space left vacant for eyes, and the frustrated air he held she could tell that this in fact was Neji Hyuga. With a huff she placed her palm over her face rubbing it lightly. She was to worn out to be lectured yet she had a feeling that what she was going to get.

"The Lady Hokage will be in to speak with you shortly miss Haruno." Yep it was Neji alright, but to her surprise he simply stood and walked to the door pausing for a second to look back at the blossom laying within the hospital bed. He wondered to himself what had happened to the beautiful cherry blossom he had once harbored a crush on unbeknownst to her of coarse. Her short locks of magenta now a dull pink. Her emerald eyes that held passion now were tired and sunken. Her figure was once alluring and sensual now to thin and frail looking. Her sun kisses skin was almost sheet white. He wanted to yell at her to scream, but he was not Neji Hyuga at the moment he was the Anbu squad leader Hawk. Hawk had no ties to Sakura Haruno. Giving her one last glance taking a moment to take in her sad eyes and nip nervously at her bottom lip he left to alert Tsunade that she had finally emerged from her slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Despite my massive migraine I managed to pump out another chapter. In all honesty I had started it last night but hadn't finished it. I would like to thank moodymel for there feed back. I would also like to thank minniemousemom for there constant reviews. Another special thank you goes out to my biggest fan wyndklaw73 for the help cheering me up. I can never seem to find the right way to start a chapter at first without you this chapter wouldnt have even begun or turned out so well lol. Still no pairing as of yet as I am weighting my options. Still open for suggestions. There is also another look at some of the psychological side effects of the jutsu. As always I appreciate reviews they're inspiring. Now back to the story.**

There he sat his eyes fixated on the cream colored walls his eyes trying to bore themselves into and if it were possible carve a hole in it. The chakra restraints placed on his back sapping him almost dry. His arms chained to the bed he was forced to reside in a prisoner of this god forsake hospital. He already hated hospitals this only served to deepen his loathing. To make matters worse no one had informed him of Sakura's condition. Looking out the window mantled upon the door to his self proclaimed cell he could see an Anbu just barely. A sigh pushing it's way through his lips as he waited restlessly for anyone who could give him the information he so desperately craved. He had gone so far as to refuse treatment until he was allotted some kind of information on her condition. The door opened slowly as a woman steeped in her long blond hair pulled into a bun as to avoid it being caught by a patient. This was the psychiatric ward after all. There was no telling what would happen if some of the more dangerous wards were able to catch her in such a vulnerable way. A smile that she had been practicing for almost a half hour on her face. Her eyes holding anger and hurt as she looked at the former sensei.

"Mr. Hatake I hear you have been giving my staff a hard time. You must understand that without treatment your condition will continue to decline." The resentment clearly lacing her voice. The pen within her hand moving slowly as she updated the file she held. Setting it aside she made her way across the room to the man whom refused to cooperate.

"You are not my doctor. That is unless your here to do as I have asked the other nurses and tell me the condition of Sakura Haruno." His voice was firm and his tone left no room for error in her mind. Now she was beyond pissed off he could see it in her Cerulean eyes. Assessing her muscle build and fluid near soundless movements she was more than likely a medic-nin. She seemed almost familiar in some ways. The way her hair covered her eye was so similar to someone he had known, but who. Then it hit him this was Deidara of the Akatsuki. Trying to jeer his body from the bed where he was tethered.

"Get away from me Akatsuki filth! How have you managed to infiltrated the village What have you done with Sakura?" This is why she hadn't come to see him he rationalized. She must be captive somewhere in the hospital was this a hospital or an elaborate gen jutsu? No that couldn't be right he hadn't felt the tell tale signs. He had to save her! But how, he was chained to a bed which was bolted to the floor, and his chakra was inaccessible. He had no weapons and the sharingan was out of the question. Now adrenaline was coursing through his veins making it difficult to think clearly. How had the village allowed itself to become so blatantly tainted by known criminals? What had happened to Naruto and Sakura. At that thought he snapped. "What have you done with my Sakura? Where is she?"

Saying that Ino was shocked would have been an understatement to say the least. She knew that Kakashi was dealing with a serious case of PTS but it seemed there was something else. The metal of his restraints called there protest as he struggled to break them. Her eyes widening as she took a step back and called the Anbu guards at the door to restrain him. Once that was complete she removed a hypodermic needle from the locked cabinet along with a sedative and began to dose it. Taking care to get the right amount and expel any air that may be within the chamber she quickly turned and rushed to Kakashi's side. The anbu assisted in holding his arm exposing her target as Kakashi renewed his violent flailing. With little time to aim and immense accuracy she plunged the metallic tip within his flesh and pressed the plunger down injecting him just in time to be slung across the room with the anbu. Her breathing came heavily as both she and the anbu exited quickly. Her body on auto pilot she made her way to find Tsunade.

Meanwhile said Hokage was walking into Sakura's room. Giving her former apprentice a once over she sighed. The girl looked so tired, as if the wind would knock her over at any second. Tsunade knew that Sakura would be worn after completing such a dangerous jutsu. This however did not explain why the younger woman had fail to take care of herself. She would find out the reason for her students self destructive actions and if necessary put her in a room in the same ward as Kakashi.

"Did I make the deadline shishuo?" Sakura's cracked voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What deadline Sakura?" Her eyes narrowed. Did someone impose there authority on Sakura? Who would do such an ignorant thing?

"Tora-sama told me that if I didn't have results by dinner that I would be shut down. Oh god I failed didn't I." She began to shake her lack of self confidence now bleeding into her voice as tears welled in her eyes. "I thought I had succeeded. It must have been a hallucination."

"So that's what led you to do such a dangerous thing. Sakura, Kakashi is alive admitted to the hospital, but healthy for the most part. Be proud of yourself you have performed a miracle. Still you have disappointed me. You neglected your own body, and put yourself in danger. Get some rest you can leave tomorrow and I want a full report the day after. I also want all research and results in detail on my desk at that time. You are off active duty, not to mention hospital duty, and you may not use your chakra at all until further notice and I will not hear a word of protest about it or I will demote you to genin after giving you a proper beating is that clear?" Her words would seem harsh to anyone else, yet to Sakura she knew that they were a mask to convey the truth. Tsunade was worried about her and wanted her to get some proper rest. With a solid nod Sakura smiled.

"Where is Kakashi sensei? Is he in stable condition? Have you noted any side effects? Wa..." Sakura was silenced by the look she was given by the busty blond. A timid smile peaked from her lips.

"He has been admitted to the psychiatric ward. He is suffering from Post traumatic stress that we know of for sure. Which leads me to my question I hoped to avoid. Have you and Hatake been romantically involved in any way, or has he ever expressed a romantic interest to you in any way that you know?" Tsunade's brows knitted together.

"N-no shishuo never. Why has he said something?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. In truth she and Kakashi had never had much contact outside of missions or his stays within the hospital. It seemed odd that this question would come up out of all the possible things that could be asked. If she was completely honest with herself she had never thought about the copy ninja in any way other than professional and platonic. Had he been viewing their relationship of something more than that.

"I thought so but I had to be sure. He's been acting rather odd and causing the staff allot of stress. I think.."

"Lady Tsunade I apologize for the interruption but miss Yamanaka is demanding to speak with you." An anbu interrupted barely holding the shuttering door behind him. Angry muffled curses could be heard from the other side of the door. The voice was unmistakable and growing in irritation Jerking forward the door slapping him across the back causing his mask to fall from his face revealing his dark glasses that concealed his eyes. Quickly concealing his face he turned and swung the door open in a fit of rage.

"I suggest that you refrain from doing that again." His voice deadly calm as his knuckles found there purchase upon the doors frame. His knuckles turning white from the pressure he applies as he tried to restrain himself from thrashing the woman before him. Why couldn't she be more like Sakura, or even Hinata minus the stuttering and self consciousness? It would certainly make her more pleasant to accompany. How did Akimichi stand this volatile woman? She would never know how much she annoyed him. He growled angrily and took a single step toward her. This had its desired effect on her causing her to momentarily forget what she was there for and take a few steps back.

"You have your orders Sakura. I will allow visitors now and remove the anbu guards. Now if you'll excuse me I have to speak with Ino." Tsunade sighed and exited with a very angry anbu behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I seemed to have gotten carried away with this chapter lol. I realize that I need to make a few things clear. Just because I put a pair in my story doesn't mean that the will stay together. So no Naruto is not out of the running. Were hitting the first major story arch here and it took me a while to get the wording just right. I'm still not completely satisfied with it but I realized that I am just nit picking at the moment so it may be edited again later. I need to clarify one more thing before I go, Kakashi's behavior is being effected by his mental state. He is acting this way for the sake of my plot and later events. That doesn't mean he's not a possible pairing it simply means to keep an eye open. Well enough from me, and as always reviews are not necessary but they are inspiring. **

Day one was the worst of Sakura's it had included her hospital stay. This was what Sakura would like to call the day of relief Not relief on her part mind you, it was about to turn into her own personal hell. But it was everyone else's relieved faces that caused her to dub it as so. Hearing that she would be in the hospital for no more than two days many of her friends, coworkers, to her surprise some former patients, and even a couple relatives had come to check on her before lunch time. Once one group would leave another would enter with looks of concern and well wishes. She had always felt that if she died on the battle field there would only be a handful at most of people that would truly miss her, now she knew she was completely wrong. It was all very sweet and even made her cry at one point. With a smile she would hug those who had requested it and accept there get well gifts. The cherry blossom wanted to refuse them, but she knew if she turned there gifts down it would be considered an insult even from her friends. This had given her a little stress but she never let it show as she accepted them gratefully. In truth all she wanted was a bath, maybe a quick meal, and then a nap.

When noon finally came around she had noted two things. One, she was starving. Two, none of the nurses had even thought to bring her anything. Half an hour later she found out why. A wheel chair was pushed into her room by Naruto. The look on his face said she would not like what was about to happen. With no explanation other than they were going to lunch with the Tsunade and her guests. She smiled at Naruto and allowed him to assist her to the wheel chair. He was tense and every time she would ask what was wrong he would sigh. As soon as they entered a hall that she knew to be safe and had no traffic she forced the breaks of her wheel chair on causing it to jeer to a halt. This sent Naruto into her back almost toppling her from the chair.

"I'm not moving another inch until you tell me whats going on Naruto Uzumaki. " Her voice was firm and angry. Naruto walked to her front with a sigh, he was doing that allot lately he realized, he raked his fingers through the mass of his hair, bending his legs to sit in front of her. Silently he collected his thoughts and closed his eyes. He was sure she would be adamant about going back if he told her the entire source of his plight. So instead he choose what he would divulge carefully so as not to raise suspicion. She was always able to tell when he was lying. Opening his eyes, and clearing his throat he schooled his face.

"The elders, grandma, clan leaders, their heirs, and our very own Fire Daimyō wanted to congratulate your success. I tried to tell them that it would be best to let you rest, but you know how the Daimyo can be." He tried joking with her to lighten the mood. "Anyone would be just a little stressed hearing that all those stuffy people had gathered to annoy someone with , and I mean no disrespect Sakura-chan, a short fuse such as yours. I don't want you labeled a traitor because you beat them for an insult."

"No matter how much you seem to grow up you'll always be the same Naruto." She laughed seeming as though she was sure this was all that was bothering him, and unlocked the breaks. Naruto smiled and got up dusting his loosely fitting tan pants as he returned to her back pushing her down the hallways to double doors that led into the green house used by the hospital to grow exotic herbs. In the center lay a large table one side filled with its guests. On the other side were chairs filled with the heir of each adjacent clan and between two there was a space far enough apart to comfortably accommodate Sakura and her wheel chair. Once parked in her designated place at the table Naruto sat to her left while Tsunade sat to her right her eyes locked upon Tora who visibly blanched. He knew that the talk Tsunade had planed after lunch was not going to be a pleasant one, nor was it going to be good for his health. He had been the one to cause her hospitalization and he was the one to suggest what they were now about to do to Sakura getting the Daimyo's approval. He had even urged him on in meetings with other Daimyo on this subject. Giving the best bow she could from her seat Sakura smiled to each of the men.

"It is an honor to be within your company this afternoon Fire daimyo Konoha elders, esteemed clan heads, and there honorable heirs." Her manners taking over on reflex alone. This seemed to impress, and confirm the clan heads and Daimyo's assumption on this girl.

"Miss Haruno it is good to see you again. I know that you are more than likely famished and tired so why don't we begin our meal." The Daimyo smiled as he gestured to the covered tray sitting before himself. Each person seemed to have one in front of them. With a polite nod they all expressed there thanks and removed there lids. To her surprise Sakura found that all the food provided to her would serve to better her health. The onigiri would not agitate her stomach, the leek stew would help keep her digestion and antibodies strong, her roasted chicken was seasoned with garlic and herbs to keep her blood pressure down. Beside her tray sat a small parfait with bananas, blueberries, and strawberries each fruit was chosen to boost her vitamin intake and full of antioxidants. A warm chamomile tea was poured for her this was meant to calm ones nerves and relax there body.

"This looks wonderful I am honored you would go to such lengths for my comfort and health." Her smile was sincere and unguarded. This made the Daimyo and those surrounding him pause. Exchanging glances to each other a mutual knowledge passed through them. She had noticed her meal was tailored to her recovery. She truly was all the things they had heard. This woman would one day make a wonderful bride the only concern lay in who's bride she would be. Each leader looking to their heir or in the case of the Yamanaka and Hyuga's there nephews they seem to decide that a play for this woman to become family was necessary. Still they could not simply order her to marry there choice. That they knew from her file and quiet observation would cause the girl to completely shun said men whom catching these glances became restless. They were no fools and knew exactly where this was leading due to previous conversation. Finishing there meal they sat sipping there tea deep in thought the tension thick as to whom would break the silence and cause the first bout of the small woman before them to become enraged.

"Akimichi-sama please give my compliments to your wife she truly is a wonder in the kitchen. Nara-sama as usual you have provided the best of your stock I never thought I'd be able to partake of your clans excellent meats. Hyuga-sama your wife truly has a reason to boast her home grown tea leaves provided an excellent brew and the fruit was the best I've ever had." Sakura's manners again kicking in to complement each of her hosts and there contribution to her meal. Yet she was soon interrupted by Naruto who had become fed up with this farce. Slamming his hands upon the table he growled standing erect.

"Tell her now! Tell her why you really called Sakura here! Tell her why each of you deemed it so important to butter her up." His eyes locking on the men before him. With that Sakura's eyes narrowed. She had known that this was a cover for something and now that her suspicions were ringing true her soft fake smile had disappeared. She had been awaiting there hidden purpose and now it seemed the curtain on this act was falling. Sitting back in his seat none to gentle Naruto huffed. He hated this he would not let Sakura be used like a tool for status.

"Very well Uzumaki-san I will begin." The Daimyo dismissed the boys rash actions understanding that if he were in the same position he would be reacting the same way. "Miss Haruno you have accomplished a great deal and for that we commend you. Your talent has caused every land to take interest in you and even if you had failed we decided that you have achieved the status as sanin. However with that title you of coarse know that your hand will be well sought out . The other Daimyo's and myself have come to a decisions. We have decided to make this a competition to ensure each suitor gets a fair chance to win your hand. Only those given specific permission by their respective Daimyo and kage will be allowed to participate and so as not to create any animosity or future political problems the Daimyos and there respective family will not be allowed to compete. Further more we are giving you the title of nobility and as such giving you a substantial amount of wealth as a reward for your efforts upon the creation of the unnamed jutsu you have created. This will be your families legacy and only those deemed worthy of such a technique will be permitted to learn said jutsu. Are there any questions so far?" The Daimyo paused to allow Sakura to absorb the information that was thrust upon her.

"And if I choose a foreign man as my husband or choose not to marry at all?" Her voice was cold and dripping with displeasure. Her eyes refusing to look anywhere but her now balled fists in her lap. She was completely pissed off. She was half expecting to be ordered to marry this was not a surprise, still it hurt that she was being told to do so in front of spectators!

"If you choose someone from any other country then you and your spouse will be given duel citizenship. You will spend half of a year in each country. You will pick your successor and be the head of your family. We have taken your pride into account, no offense meant Miss Haruno. In the event that you do not marry we will provide a man that we agree on for you to produce a heir with." Sakura's eyes closed and she nodded her head with a sigh.

"Very well then I will comply with your orders Daimyo of the land of fire. On one condition and it will not be discussed. I will have to both love the man I choose and be loved by him in return. I will not enter into a loveless marriage. " Sakura glared now at the man. The heirs at the table now gawking at her with disbelief. They were so sure that she would have protested and argued with the Daimyo's plan. Her restraint was quite admirable.

"That is just like you miss Haruno you decide to add a level of difficulty to this challenge. Now the men must make you fall in love with them as well. You are quite clever miss Haruno. You think that you will avoid this by not falling in love. I cannot wait to see the results." The fire Daimyo laughed.

"Now if you will excuse me Daimyo my mood has soured and I wish to retire." Sakura all but snarled at him as Naruto returned her to her room. She was silent the entire length of her short travel to her room. She ignored Naruto's constant words of remorse. Now she was completely drained and simply wished to go to sleep. When Naruto left her room and closed the door behind him he left word that she was not to be disturbed. With a sigh for the hundredth time today he left to finish some paper work and maybe get some much needed sleep. He only prayed that Kami would find a way to help Sakura in her time of grief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before you read this I want to make a few things clear for those who are private messaging me. I already placed a disclaimer in the description and in an author's note a few chapters back. I will not put it on every chapter because I feel its redundant. Second, I would like to remind you that as I have said before just because a pairing shows up doesn't mean they will not break up. Third I am not a fan of yaoi or yuri please do not ask me to write it again because I will not. No offence is meant but it makes me feel awkward. Yes I know that there are spoilers and I have warned you several times. I know the plot is a little slow but suspense, detail and careful planning is crucial in good storytelling. Finally I am not trying to come off as mean or hostile in any way. Unfortunately that is just how my writing is construed. Thank you to all my reviewers, favorites and followers. Sorry for the long authors notes each time. Please remember that reviews are not necessary but are inspirational.**

Day two of Sakura's hospital stay was decidedly better. Part of it had to do with the fact that she would be going home, and the other part was she would be visiting Kakashi. Her chest swelled as her pride began to raise it's ugly head. Kakashi was now her greatest accomplishment. She flinched a bit, now she sounded like another med-nin she knew. With a sigh she turned to her side peering out the window. Day break had yet to come, and no birds were heard. Then the self doubt set in, this was never good. Not for her and certainly not for her self esteem. She closed her eyes silently as tears began to prick her eyes and obstruct her vision. So many thoughts running through her head at once tangled with doubts. Hearing a soft tap on her room door she turned over and sat up her chakra reaching out to the one behind the door. She wanted to be sure who it was because she sure as hell didn't want to permit entrance to the elders, Daimyo, or clan heads.

His soft chakra brushed against hers tenderly as if to cradle it taking care not to offend. Feeling no malice within what he believed to be recognition in her signature his hand twisted the nob and the man and his companion stepped into the dim room silently. A soft click was hear from the door as it closed behind them. The tension in his shoulders and back evident in his movements. Noting this Sakura crossed her legs and patted the now vacant spot on her bed. After a puff of smoke to drop his gen jutsu Akamaru hoped up into the provided space. Immediately Sakura buried her face into the giant ninkin's fur. Wrapping his tail around immediately he looked upon the tiny female. She had always been his favored kunoichi. With a sigh into his fur she sat up and smiled. Her eyes moved to Kiba her back stiffening. Akamaru could smell the girls anger, nervousness, and was that a hint of fear?

"Don't get all excited Sakura I'm not here for that yet. I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning and Akamaru wanted to give you a lift home. We can still smell the fatigue on you." Kiba's smile flashed with the help of the sun which had to peek out from behind the horizon. Sakura crinkled her nose distastefully which he had to admit he found cute. Then he saw the shift in her eyes and the change of her scent it mixed between anger and repulsion. it changed to that of amusement.

"Your mom and sister are off on a mission again aren't they." She retorted flatly earning a deep, rumbling chuckle from his chest. She had caught his ulterior motives. He always seemed to find an excuse to eat at her place when both Inuzuka women were gone. This led her to believe that either he didn't know how to cook or he was to lazy to do so.

"Yeah they'll be gone three days this time." Now self conscious Kiba tucked his hands into his black jacket and lean slightly against the wall. It wasn't his fault that Sakura happened to be the best cook in Konoha at least in his opinion. The Akimichi had nothing on this woman, and if she didn't want people to know as much she shouldn't be feeding them. She had even found a way to fix a healthy alternative for Akamaru that tasted just as good.

"I haven't been discharged yet and if you keep showing up like this people are going to start talking again. Last time I was your forbidden lover remember." She laughed softly causing Kiba to visibly stiffen. He remembered that incident all to well. His mother had drug the both of them to her room and lectured them about the consequences of there non existent actions. He was half afraid she would demand they get hitched as to avoid a scandal.

"That's not funny Sakura." He growled between his clenched teeth and tense jaw. She was certain he remembered the incident correctly. His mother could scare the nine tails given the proper motivation.

"Keep that up and your going to chip a tooth." She laughed as Akamaru lay his head on her lap. Taking this as her cue she placed her small yet powerful hands upon the ninkin's head allowing her nails to brush against his fur. His tail began to sway with pleasure as he gave a content huff. This caused Kiba to roll his eyes and cross his arms against his mesh covered chest.

"Spoiled house pet." He grumbled to his ninkin as he took in Sakura's small frame. Her attention fully on her ministrations given to his partner. He wondered what it would be like to have her dote on him in such a way. Not that it had to be Sakura, he corrected himself, but it seemed as if she was the only kunoichi that was capable of this tenderness outside of Hinata who was clearly hung up on Naruto. Watching the interaction between the two was nice but he could see the conflict in her eyes and smell it in her scent. He felt bad for the pinkett he had grown fond of. He would admit only to himself he had a desire for the woman before him. The situation they were in was not helping this either. Still he would not take advantage of her frail state like his higher ups had. It completely disgusted him to the point he almost passed on the chance to participate. She had done something so miraculous and in return she had been placed on show for auction. Then and there he had decided that he would truly compete for her and if he won he would make sure she would be truly happy.

A new scent had just entered the room causing him to turn to the door. Agitated that such a tender moment was about to be interrupted he cleared his throat. It was after all his fault. Akamaru lifted his head and moved out of sight behind the bed as a nurse walked in. Blinking twice she scowled at the man and continued in. When would Ino get over herself he wondered?

"Sakura I see your feeling better." Ino clipped clearly annoyed as she sat a few papers attached to a clip board on Sakura's lap intent on ignoring Kiba. He had interrupted her break during the most peaceful part of the shift just to discharge Sakura. Nothing made her more irritated than being interrupted during her break from the 'crazies' as she had often been caught calling them. Kiba knew this but figured if he was going to bother one of them he should at least be fair and irritate the other.

"Whats this?" Sakura quirked a brow half knowing what to expect. In return she got a look from the blond that said you already know what this is. So with a sigh of defeat Sakura signed the necessary documents and handed them back to Ino. Trying to mend the situation so the entire hospital would not be rudely shocked awake she smiled. "I'm sorry for the rush. Why don't we go out tonight so I can make it up to you?"

"I cant I have a half shift, and plans with Choji to train." In truth she did have plans with Choji but they had nothing to do with training. Sure they would go out to the training field for a while but it always ended with a visit to a local restaurant and him walking her to her door. It was already well know by anyone with eyes that Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka were an item, but neither would admit it. With a sigh Ino left in a better mood and Sakura stood from her bed shakily. Moving to the closet she retrieved her clothing sitting them into the bathroom of the hospital room. The rustling of fabric was all he needed to hear before he whistled for Akamaru and left to give her privacy. His cheeks red and feeling uncomfortable.

"That woman is going to be the death of her mate." Akamaru chuckled as he stood with his partner outside Sakura's hospital room. This earned a grin from Kiba as he sighed.

"You may be right but he would die a happy man."


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't sleep so Im updating twice today. once now and once later today. I know its kinda short I apologize ahead if time. This is kinda a filler chapter. Still no pairing but I am willing to take some advice. Thank you for reading and as always reviews are not necessary but they are inspiring.**

The walk to Sakura's home was as uneventful as it could be with a full grown woman riding side saddle on an over sized ninkin. Kiba would stop every so often by her request and allow her to pick up a few groceries that he paid for. Sakura would always argue with him that she did not need him to cover her expenses. In truth she wondered if he was trying to win her favor despite his previous statement of not being around her for that. Still he had said yet which mean he was going to be doing exactly that at some point. Each time she had tried to turn him down he simply explained that she would be the one feeding him for the next few days and it was only fair. So with a growl and not being one to fight with logic she gave up her resistance only to replay the argument once more. By the time the two returned to her home it was around nine in the morning and Akamaru looked exhausted from carrying the girl for two hours straight. Kiba smiled as she allowed them entrance removing herself from Akamaru and rewarding him with a pat on the head. Steadying herself on the frame of her door her eyes closed sweat resting upon her brow. This immediately sent up red flags in Kiba's mind he knew that smell.

"Hey Sakura are you ok? Let me help you inside and I'll get you a glass of water." Kiba immediately ditched the groceries and brought the tiny females arm over his shoulder. He would have carried her if not for the fact that he would not risk hurting her pride. The last thing he needed was his face introduced to her wall. She gave a soft smile gratefully excepting Kiba's assistance feeling nauseous and light headed. Quickly scooting herself to the edge of her couch she fought back another wave of nausea. Placing her head between her knees as she was trained to do in these situations she closed her eyes. A glass of water set in front of her as Kiba began to rub circles upon the small of her back.

"I'll be fine Kiba I just need to relax for a minute. Thank you for your help." Her skin was getting paler and her scent was slightly fluctuating. He knew that smell all to well and with a sigh he stood and dug through the groceries. Finding his target he left the room telling her to stay put he knew what she needed. Hearing pots and pans clink together she sighed. He was about to destroy her kitchen but it was the thought that counted right? A few minutes later she heard sizzling and the smell of bacon wafted to her nose. Oh no he's cooking she inwardly moaned. Did he know not to cut meat on the wooden cutting board? She prayed he knew not to use metal on her good pans. She had just gotten those and really didn't want to replace them.

A full fifteen minutes later Kiba returned with scrambled eggs and bacon, allot of bacon. Setting some toast on her plate and forcing her to sit up he locked eyes with the paling pinkett. She definitely needed protein that would fix her anemia for the time being. It seemed a little weird to him though. Sakura didn't ever seem to have this problem before. Maybe he just hadn't noticed it until now. It's not like he spent every waking hour with the medic-nin. Still he should have noticed it sooner. Could it be an effect of the jutsu she had just completed?

"Now don't go telling anyone about this Haruno. I'm only trying to be nice and I don't normally cook. One smart ass comment and I'll let you suffer as I go get Tsunade before you finish eating." His threats were empty but seemed to be enough to keep the woman in front of him quiet. To his relief the color was coming back to her face and she began to perk just a bit. With a smile he coaxed her into eating everything. After they had finished eating Sakura had thanked him and promptly kicked him out in favor of a bath stating that she would see him that night for dinner as agreed upon. With a nod he turned and left with his partner to find Tsunade.

Four hours later Sakura had bathed, taken a nap and gathered her research to turn into Tsunade. Getting ready to leave her front door burst open and in walked an irritated Hokage. Said door was now bent in a single spot and the woman was stalking towards her with a bottle of pills. She wondered if this had anything to do with her sudden release from the hospital that morning. Standing in front of her shishuo who was now releasing a new string of curses she waited quietly. Finally ending her tirade Tsunade sighed and sat her former student on the couch Having her take what she explained was a vitamin supplement. Apparently a side effect of the jutsu was her vitamins were drained from the users body along with there chakra. It also left he chakra lazy and made it take twice as long to replenish there chakra for several hours after. These complications were also taking there effect on her assistants on a lesser level.

"I am very disappointed in you Sakura. Sneaking out with the help of Kiba and Ino. What were you thinking? If I had been able to check you over before you left then maybe I would have been able to tell you that you needed to take supplements for the next few days. If you bothered to read your charts you would have seen that as well." Tsunade sighed completing her check up and getting her vitals. "That isn't the only reason I'm here though. I need you to visit Kakashi. He is refusing treatment until you personally come to see him."

"When I get my hands on him I swear to Kami I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" She sighed realizing the irony of what she had just said. To create or destroy she mused looking at her hands. To hurt or comfort, her hands balled themselves and then relaxed. She felt powerful and it both frightened her and soothed her. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let this power change her ideal, and morals. It would not corrupt her. This was a gift from Kami and she would treasure it till her last breath, and even after.

"Shall we go shishuo?" She smiled slipping her shoes on and rolling her shoulders. Closing the now dented door behind the two of them she made her way back to the hospital handing her research off to her mentor with a yawn to prevent damaging it when she went to see Kakashi.


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised here is chapter ten I struggled a little with this one. I wanted to make it seem as though Kakashi was already deep into his disprder but not to deep. I had to do allot of research on this disorder before I could put together an definition that was both accurate and applied to the Naruto world. Another problem was found with there technological state. It was never clear how advanced they were so I struggled a little bit. I am thrilled that no one has gotten bored of this fic yet and I hope that I do it justice. I know this is another short one but the next one will be longer. Thanks go out to my new reviewer evil-angel-Sakura and to all of my wonderful constant reviewers. As always reviews are not necessary but they are inspiring.**

Kakashi groaned as his eye lids fluttered open. His head felt cloudy and his body felt heavy. Every time he would wake up they would feed him and he would pass out thanks to the sedatives laced in his food. He knew they were drugging his food but taking it this way was much better than the ulterior method that used an I.V. The door to his room opened as he felt a familiar chakra brush against his. It was hers there was no mistaking it Sakura was just outside the door. Her angelic voice floating playfully to his ears though he couldn't make out what was said. His head snapped to the door as he heard her foot steps signaling her entrance. His eyes widening and breath refusing to leave his lungs. She had change so much over the years growing and filling out she was radiant. Truly a goddess had replaced his former student. Swallowing the hard lump that seemed to form in his throat he blinked his dark eye trying to be completely sure that she was in fact there and unharmed. His memories was starting to adjust to its former self but some were still out of place.

"Well Hatake your seem to be causing as much trouble as I remember." She retorted ripping his bed sheet away from him in a fluid motion. She only used his last name when she was furious with him he knew that. Still she came despite her anger. Her entrancing chartreuse eyes looking over every inch of his now heating flesh causing him to become more aware of there close proximity. Her slender hands reaching out to him in the most tender of ways as there silver green halos of chakra slipped under his shell. It was warm, inviting, pure, and addicting. His eyes watched intently as he moistened his lips with his tongue taking in the angelic beauty leaning over him.

"Your heart beat is irregular." She noted pressing her softly sloping lips together as she continued on. A strand of her silky Amaranth knee length locks lazily hung in front of her face. As she swept it back out of instinct he drank her features as if she was the nectar of life and he was a dying dehydrated man. She nibbled on her plump lips, a nervous habit, there call like a siren's song. He wanted to touch her to feel her beneath his palms and finger tips. He wanted to see her cheeks to become alive with a timid blush as he coaxed her to his body. He suddenly began to become aware of a new rising problem within his groin. He would attempt to take care of it if it weren't for the damn restrains that kept him in place and she didn't look like she was about to release him any time soon.

"Your breathing is shallow as well. Nothing to abnormal I guess. Your chakra is what concerns me though its blocked up. Hinata and shishuo can fix that. The only other reason I can see for you to be here is your PTS which you are going to allow the neurologists to fix. Am I clear?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She was so tempting when she acted this way. Did she know the effect she was having on his body? He wasn't about to deny her request mostly because he knew he didn't have the ability. If he did she'd simply beat the tar out of him and have the neurosurgeon operate on him that way.

"Crystal Sakura." He purred huskily with a grin hidden behind his mask. Sakura had remembered his privacy when bringing him back. Before she even thought of reviving him she had requested that he was wearing his own clothes and mask to ensure his comfort. This of coarse meant that she was not able to see his face. She would not violate that trust between them. A shiver ran up her spine hearing him say her name in such a way. Rolling her eyes she waved to him and spoke a quick dismissal leaving him alone in the room the door shutting behind her.

"Your right lady Tsunade he's suffering from erotomania. It was a little creepy how he kept staring." Sakura shivered again feeling insecure, and a little violated at the same time. She was sure if he wouldn't have been chained down he would have been touching her and trying to seduce her. She didn't have to be an Inuzuka to smell his arousal. The look in his eyes was the best tip off aside from him purring at her.

"Whats erotomania Sakura-chan? Does it have to do with those pervy books Jiraiya use to write?" Naruto asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Erotomania is a disorder in which the subject believes that a person is deeply in love with him or her. Fooling the subject to then believe that they are in love with that person as well. Sometimes even imagining that they are in a relationship with the object of there obsession. It can be caused by a number of things. This case I am sure had to do with the large amount of chakra I used to bring him back coupled by the fact that I brought him back from death. It was one of the possible side effects of the jutsu Naruto. Did you even read any of the information I provided?" He obviously hadn't.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I just had so much to do with becoming the clan heir, and being named successor to grandma all at once. Then you decide that your gonna play necromancer and I was completely swamped." Naruto defended a little hurt by her accusation that he would just treat her work as unimportant. Seeing the look of hurt in her eyes he immediately knew that he had crossed a line and cut her deeply. He opened his mouth to make amends but was stopped by her hand coming up and eyes narrowing.

"I did this for you Naruto. I saw how much you wanted Kakashi sensei and Sasuke to be there when you were named Hokage. I would never bring that mentally abusive asshole back but I thought I could at least provide Kakashi and you would cheer up. Now I see that 'playing necromancer' was a waste of my time in your case." And with that she left.

"That was incredibly insensitive Naruto Uzumaki. I expect you to correct the problem before the damage is permanent." Tsunade ordered before taking her leave as well. She had Sakura's report to look over and a bottle of sake waiting in her office. This left a very guilty Naruto to fix his mistake on his own. It was going to be a very long afternoon and an even longer night.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this my mom caught an infection where she had surgery so I was going crazy trying to make sure she was ok. Then I rewrote this chapter twice I was determined to get the length and details correct. I gotta give special praise to my new reviewer LadyRidger. He/she was able to pick out my fatal flaw I suck at homophones lol. English isn't my best subject but I love to write oh the irony. I'm also dyslexic but can usually catch most of my mistakes. Sorry to everyone that it irks to no end. I'm so glad that you think that I spoil you guys with my frequent updates. I will be addressing the revivals soon trust me it'll get interesting at that point. Well you didn't click the update to read an authors note so I'll let you go now. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspirational.**

Sometime during the late afternoon hours Neji and Shino's training had been interrupted by the sound of sharp thwacks. Neji had decided he needed to practice against a long ranged opponent, and Shino was the only shinobi available at the time. Looking at each other they simply shrugged it off and returned to there training. It wasn't unheard of for ninja to share this training field when sharpening ones accuracy on the targeting range. Twenty minutes later they were forced to dodge a falling tree. Finding it to be odd for anyone else to be training so close to them they decided to investigate the source. That is what led them to find a very upset Sakura. She was once again throwing Kunai with so much force the tree was rapidly losing chunks here and there. Her aim was off Shino noted. Which meant something was bothering the pinkett. Examining further Neji found that she was refraining from using her chakra. Years of training and use of her muscles had tuned her body to be destructive without the use of chakra. This had reminded Neji exactly why he had harbored a crush on the pinkett.

Shino to a step forward his insects rushing from their hosts body. He had decided it would be much more constructive for the woman to act as a sparing partner than stand by watching her clear cut the forest. At the same time he was concerned for her well being and didn't want to find she had driven herself into the hospital. If anyone else were to ask his motives he would claim that the woman's erratic chakra was bothering his kikaichu. He knew just how to begin as well. So with a smirk on his face he placed a hand on the kunoichi's shoulder to ask her to join them making her miss completely. This in turn caused her to throw a right hook at the man behind her. Which he easily caught.

"That was reckless Haruno. " He raised a brow with what she deemed to be arrogance. She had known he was there and had felt his approach he noted. She had sensed he had been watching her train as well. His contact had caused the events from the day before and earlier to fan the flames of rage she felt. And then she snapped concentrating her chakra to her foot she swung her leg connecting with his chest. Finding himself buried within a tree he groaned painfully He hadn't been able to block the kick. This served to impress the Aburame heir. He tried to coax her to calm by reaching out with his chakra. Having it slapped away with her own irritated chakra he stood shooting a look to Neji whom was still watching from the sidelines. He knew this was not going to be a sparring session he could see years of tension, self loathing, being told she wasn't enough, and now what ever this final straw was it caused her to set it's sights on him. He had to calm her before serious injury occurred to either of them.

"Sakura this isn't the solution to your problem." He knew of her orders to forgo use of her chakra. He knew that if she kept this up she would tear her chakra network apart as well. The two men pushed off the balls of there feet to take cover from the woman. Shino's kikaichu would automatically identify her and latch on quickly draining her chakra if Neji couldn't shut it down quickly. Without her chakra she would become exhausted and easier to subdue. So in some ways they had the advantage. Still he didn't want to hurt the woman who he deemed would not be the worst choice of women to spend his life with. Providing that he had won her favor. If he could somehow draw Sakura out into an open area the match would be over quickly. Shino was a ranged fighter who mainly acted as support to other units on the field. He would not risk his insects over just anyone, but she was special. She hadn't been bothered by his kikaichu when treating him. She had even been kind enough to provide his clan with special hospital conditions so there Beatles would not become stressed when the host was admitted for long periods of time.

A grin spreading wide on her face as she traced his voice across the clearing. It didn't occur to her that he was giving his position away on purpose and she was taking the bait perfectly. Taking a step into more open grounds of the clearing she felt a chakra behind her. Before she could react she was lifted from her position by a blow to her abdomen. The forceful blow delivered by none other than Neji Hyuga who had emerged from his hiding spot just seconds ago. This caused Sakura to become even more irrational with anger. Picking herself up from the ground she leapt towards him with fury burning in her eyes.

"I am not weak." Her voice tearing from her throat as she started with a left cross his palm connecting with it closing the chakra points. This didn't stop him from skidding back a bit. "I am not useless!" She followed with a round house aimed at his jaw, which he ducked and retaliated with a gentle palm to the thigh. This earned him a yelp from the kunoichi as he closed another set of chakra points. Unfortunately for him it left him open for a split second which was all she needed to deliver a right cross which broke his jaw. In doing so she had also left herself vulnerable to Shino's Beetles which had swarmed over her in an instant and began to drain her trembling body. Falling to her knees her head began to clear causing her to gasp in shock at the damage she had caused. Quickly setting to work on Negi's jaw she refused to make eye contact due to guilt. Shino had made his way to the two, one who was apologizing over and over again while Neji sat in silence. Not that he could speak until his jaw was put back together. The Aburame's beetles returning to him upon command.

"Haruno-san I believe Tsunade-sama told you to take it easy. Picking a fight with anyone who crosses your path is hardly considered relaxation." Neji scolded her still half way into his own thoughts. What had been the reason behind him ending their previous relationship? He was sure he hadn't willingly let her go had he? No that wasn't it at all. It was the elderly bastards fault. The very people whom held his life within there hands. She wasn't deemed worthy in the elders eyes. He had been seeing her for a week and never gotten the chance to even touch her, let alone have a minute alone with her, when the elders found out. They ordered him to break it off and so he had seeing little choice in the matter. He did as ordered and avoided her for weeks after so she wouldn't ask questions. It broke her heart causing her to dive into the haven that was her research. The rest of there tightly knit group had found out about it from Hinata and refused to speak with him for several months unless it had to do with a mission. Still some of them refused to acknowledge him to this day. Now that her status had changed she was 'worthy' in the elders eyes. They had actually pushed him to be with her again and here she was right in front of him. Within arms reach, but would she take him back? He had to try he had to know if this beautiful woman would forgive his transgressions against her and allow him to start anew. His hand reaching up and brushing away some debris from her features he opened his mouth to speak. She jerked a bit trying to remove herself from his grasp but was stopped. Hurt was flashing within her eyes remembering his harsh words. Upon noticing this Shino was at her side removing her from Negi's grasp and setting her upon her feet in an instant. This caused Neji's eyes to narrow upon the Aburame whom didn't seem to care in the least bit. In his opinion Neji had his chance long ago and gave it up. Where he would have fought tooth and nail seal or no seal.

"We weren't going to fight Neji. Simply play a game of ninja tag. Which I would have won had you not interrupted. " Shino lied easily trying to bail his friend out of her impending doom should Tsunade find out. In truth he had to admit to himself he did liked Sakura. She had won the favor of his beetles, and impressed him thoroughly with her strength both emotionally and physically. She was even kind to his kikaichu. Unlike Ino who had attempted at one point to flatten them. One of his said companions now lingered upon her shoulder and nibbled lazily on her remaining chakra.

"Oh no you don't little guy I'm not allowed to use it so your not allowed to eat it." Sakura laughed gathering up the small beetle as carefully as possible. Shino offered his hand to her and she gently deposited the tiny creature into his hand. She gave him a smile and moved her hand away causing a brief contact with his skin. His eyes grew behind the dark shield that was his sunglasses. Her skin felt like fine silk and tickled a little. Deciding that he liked this Shino took her hand within his yet again causing her to attempt to pull away. Neji stood stiffly taking a step toward the two.

"Just wait a moment Sakura tell us whats going on. Perhaps we can help. If you would just talk to us..." He was then interrupted.

"You can talk to her later Shino I need to talk with Sakura-chan now." Naruto's voice echoed through the clearing as he emerged from the tree line. Sakura's eyes narrowing as Shino felt her chakra become agitated and restless again. So he was the cause of the girls current distress. Neji had come to a stop beside Shino both acting as a barrier between the two.

"Actually I should be going I need to get ready for dinner. I hope I get another opportunity to play 'ninja tag' with you both again." Sakura forced a smile committing to the lie that Shino had provided. This caused both men to smirk shamelessly and nod. Giving them both the best smile she could muster. Neji and Shino were not fooled they could tell it was fake and done for there benefit.

"Of coarse Haruno-san I look forward to it." Shino answered releasing her from his grasp.

"It would be my pleasure miss Haruno." Neji added at the same time. With no hesitation she had vanished in a storm of cherry blossoms. Both boys locking their eyes on Naruto as he sighed.

"Care to tell us what that was about Naruto?" Neji cocked an eyebrow at the future Hokage. After explaining the situation minus the part about Kakashi drooling over his former team mate the other boys looked to each other with a nod a silent truce for now at least. Before Naruto knew it he had been punched simultaneously and would be sporting a pair of black eyes until he had Tsunade fix them. He knew Sakura was not about to heal him much less speak with him tonight unless it was necessary. He wasn't mad to any extent though he deserved it and much more. He just hoped that Sakura would eventually allow him to talk to her without orders from Tsunade herself. Even then she may not listen to him for a good couple of days. The three boys split up Naruto off to have dinner looking defeated. Neji and Shino deciding with their interruption and events after they would get no worth while training in. Besides they each had a strategy to work on if they were to win the hand of the current Hokage's former apprentice.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying my fic. I'd like to welcome all my reviewers especially the new ones, Mrs. Trafalgar law and Dina sana, and my biggest fan. You know who you are. This chapter will start the revival arch and next chapter will have some spoilers in it. I'm warning you ahead of time. Yes I know Neji died in the series but I have a plan to explain how he's still around. Like I said before I honestly have no idea how advanced they are so bear with me. Still no pairing but I have a few ideas. I'm still up for suggestions and I like a few I've gotten thus far. As always reviews are not necessary but they are inspiring.**

When Kiba and Akamaru walked into Sakura's small home they immediately noticed two things, one neither was happy about. Upon entering a wonderful smell had decided to waft to the pairs nostrils. It urged them to follow it to the source. Their ears however picked up the sound of a knife being mercilessly driven into a cutting board at a quick pace. So Kiba did what any of the other shinobi, including Akamaru, would never do, he sat the oversize box in his hands down, walked into the small kitchen and stood in the door way. The picture before him was both entrancing and concerning. There stood the figure of a beautiful woman her slender curves peeking out from behind a curtain of silvery pink hair that hung unrestrained and shivered from her movements. It dipped momentarily into the small of her slender back and caressed her hips ending just under her well toned bottom. Her legs slightly apart and at that moment he took the few steps that were required his frame pressing into hers enough to tell her he was there but not close enough to seem indecent.

Sakura tensed feeling his body so close to hers. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even sensed the man behind her enter the room. His fingers traced down her forearms the nails gently dragging against her skin. His fingers splaying over her wrists and cradling her hand softly taking the knife from her and placing it upon the cutting board then disappeared behind her again. She slowly began to relax her years of healing this man she had the ability to recognize him even with a glance of just his hands. The animal scratches and bite marks that had healed and scared were a give away.

"Sakura who bruised your hands and whats wrong?" Kiba's voice was gentle and disarming. His hands placing themselves upon her shoulder. He noticed her tense again and her scent became agitated and depressed. A sniffle was heard but he smelled no tears as of yet. She was using her training to attempt to hide her depression. She hadn't counted on her scent giving her away. Who could have made the strong woman in front of him so upset? This caused a protective growl to pass his lips. He turned her around to face him so that he could get a good look at her face. She didn't look into his eyes nor did she lift her head.

"Alright who's ass do I need to kick?" He almost yelled, and with that the dam broke. She thrust herself into his arms and began to sob. Kiba's arms wrapped her trembling frame as he lay his head upon hers to shield her from the outside world. Who had made her cry? Did someone attack her? If so they were awfully fucking gutsy. Especially in peace times. He flipped the stove off so as not to burn the food. That would have made things worse and started the tears again. After a while her sobs had calmed to a sniffle. Then with one arm hooked around her he moved her to sit next to Akamaru on the couch. Her arms surrounded Akamaru in an instant causing her to sigh peacefully.

Setting on the floor in front of her cross legged he lifted her right foot and removed the black sandal. Rubbing small circles on the bottom of her tiny foot caused her to squirm and giggle. A grin curled his lips ever so tenderly as he repeated the process with the left foot. He wasn't the greatest with words but he could make her feel better with actions. He remembered what his mother would tell him as a child: 'Actions speak louder than words.' Her tears had dried by now and she had buried her face in Akamaru again. He smiled feeling at home watching the scene before him. Everything was absolutely perfect.

It was all over in a matter of seconds thanks to a knock on her door. With a sigh Kiba stood and walked into the kitchen. Another knock rang out and Sakura got up to answer the door. On the other side stood an Anbu. Straightening up quickly she looked directly into her eyes. The chocolate bun on her head a dead give away but she wouldn't say a word. When an Anbu showed up on your door step you didn't question it you simply payed attention. Sucking in a breath she stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"How may I help you tonight Anbu-san?" Sakura's tone professional as always.

"Haruno Sakura your presence is required I am to take you immediately to a secure location to discuss important matters." Tenten's voice was cold, unwavering, and most of all cautious.

"I need to explain to my guest that I'll be gone for a while please wait here." Sakura then entered her home closing the door. As soon as it was shut Kiba and Akamaru were in front of her.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked not really needing an answer. He knew the smell well enough. Still he wanted to be polite and allow her to tell him.

"I have to go for a while Kiba I'll be back soon. Everything is ready for you to eat and Akamaru's food is in the slow cooker. I was dicing a salad when you came in just throw it together and it'll be ready. Your welcome to the couch if you'd like to stay, you know where everything is, and if I'm not back otherwise lock up when you leave. I have to go Anbu-san is waiting for me." Sakura patted Akamaru's soft fur and gave Kiba a gentle hug. With that she slipped her shoes back on and opened the door. The anbu placing an arm around her shoulders gave a nod to Kiba and made a sign. With that they vanished from Kiba's sight in a puff of smoke.

Arriving a few minutes later in front of a pair of large wooden doors Sakura sighed and pushed them open. In front of her were six large televisions above which a sign hung to signal which village Daimyo, clan heads, and kages were presently being viewed upon each screen. The screen for her country was black. It wasn't that they were't interested not at all. They had no use for the screen because they were in fact sitting before her, Tora looking as if he'd experienced hell, still it caused her to stiffen rigidly. Looking into the camera mounted at the back wall she bowed respectfully.

"Haruno Sakura of the leaf we are glad to see that you are feeling better. We would like to congratulate you on a job well done. We are pleased to see that so far your theories and the side effects were exactly as you stated they would be. We would like to begin the next phase of your project before the competition begins." The Fire Daimyo spoke.

"In order to do that I need the bodies of the individuals to be revived. Even then I could only bring two a week back so that I could recover. It would take at least a day to properly heal the body before I even began the revival process. Some bodies may even need to be rebuilt after decaying for so long. That alone can take a year." Sakura pointed out feeling as though a miracle was being asked of her.

"We understand this Haruno-san and have taken that under consideration. That is why we began preparing a year ago. Every village has a list a mile long of shinobi they would like returned to them along with the chakra samples that you requested. We will go over our lists and vote upon each candidate ultimately you can veto the decision since you are the only one who can use this jutsu so far. Once the list is completed the bodies will begin to arrive. They will then be stored in a cryogenic state until you are ready for each one. After revival they will be admitted to the phoenix ward you specifically designed and rehabilitation will begin. Once each shinobi is deemed ready for release they will be returned to there country. A month after you finish this task the competition will begin. Until then you may not participate in any romantic relationships. This will also give you time to have your estate built, furnished, and allow you to become comfortable with your new living conditions. Are there any questions?" The Daimyo was straight to the point today he seemed agitated.

"No my Daimyo." Sakura bowed once more. These people were crazy if they thought that anyone in the village had an interest in her. She then took a seat that was offered by the female Anbu.

"Excellent now let us begin." Sakura sighed this was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK so the next chapter will be a time skip because I honestly decided that going from day to day until the final revival was done would be both monotonous and repetitive. A list of some of the people to be revived is in this chapter. I know some names are going to be spoilers and others are going to be a shock. If you haven't figured it out yet Sakura is not going to be paired with Sasuke. I'm sorry but I don't like him and refuse to budge on that. Finally, the way I see it is Sakura's character is suppose to be strong and able to take a lot of shit, not to mention an unconditional lover. She has bouts of low self esteem, self doubt, and a slight fear of inferiority. So when she is in a situation where someone may like her she is oblivious to a degree. You wont miss out on anything from the time skip I promise and Kakashi will be back as well. I know its short and Im sorry for that but I'm tired from dealing with personal issues and I have to get some sleep so I can get up early tommorow. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspirational. **

Sakura returned home in the hour shortly before daybreak exhaustion clearly written upon her tiny form. Her vision framed with a white and spotted. The throb within her head threatening to cause her skull to blow off in every direction. Her body ached with fatigue and threatened to give out. She couldn't believe some of the suggestions for revival. Even more she couldn't stand some of the reasons they gave. Like hell she was going to revive someone so they could be interrogated and then put to death. It seemed that the purpose for her jutsu was completely lost on many of the revival committee. She rolled her eyes mentally, she was to tired to do it physically. Each name caused a new argument, and each argument ended with a stiff vote that was either turned away or accepted by Sakura. She had vetoed several candidates with little effort before the people around her realized one fact. She would not break under pressure. She had morals and would not allow them to be corrupted by anyone or anything.

Dropping her shoes at the door and dragging her feet along the soft carpet she groaned almost tripping. She tossed her bulky file on the kitchen table and rubbed her eyes with another groan. She was hungry, and tired but which one was to win her body's favor? Her musing was put to an end as a grumble from her stomach made itself known. Opening the door to her fridge her eyes landed on a covered bowl and plate. Grabbing the bowl and uncovering it she found a lazy attempt at a salad. Shrugging she sat with her salad and began to eat glaring at the file in front of her like it was some nameless assassin. It's target was her hours of sleep. Finishing her meal and depositing the dishes in the sink, which seemed so much harder than it really was, her thoughts drifted to the project. She attempted once more to ignore the file this time verbally. "Just ignore it and go to bed."

Turning from the sink she looked again at the folder in front of her. The assassin had won and now her defeat was immanent. Those bastards thought they had pulled the wool over her eyes when referring to the Uchiha complex restoration. She knew what was coming when it was mentioned. She wasn't stupid about the reason Konoha had decided to go last either. They had planned to strike when she was tired and worn out. She knew the circumstances behind the massacre. The files she required for her research allowed her to learn of it. Her heart went out to Itachi. The man had sacrificed his entire life for his little brother only to have Sasuke fuck that up as well. So she had decided that only four Uchiha were to be revived: Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, and Sasuke. She had fought Sasuke's revival with every fiber of her being. Still they had managed to convince her to revive him with the condition his Sharingan was to be sealed away. There reasoning was Itachi and Mikoto would not be able to successfully complete the rehabilitation process if Sasuke was not alive.

Naruto had won his arguments to revive Pein, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, and to everyone's surprise. Haku. He knew Sakura had a soft spot for the man whom fooled everyone to think he was a woman. Naruto argued that Pein needed to resume control over Amegakure due to the fact he could not be the Kage of two villages at once. Konan would support him and help him through the process of rehabilitation and had been the one to renew the alliance. Kakuzu took a while to become accepted but soon his skills in money management had out weighted there objections. No one would have to help the economy this way and it would not struggle. Kisame's legendary swordsman title was enough to allow his revival since no one else could figure out Samehada enough to effectively put it to work. Deidara was ban from Iwagakure which was fine with Naruto. He and the rest of the council had agreed that Deidara would be a free agent of Amegakure this way he could perfect his technique and still teach other villages how to make C4.

She had unconsciously begun to go through the file and found the revival list. Yup he sleep was effectively defeated. Her eyes moving down the page as she made a mental check list of each Shinobi. Many of the names she didn't know, some were fairly familiar but she couldn't place a face. Some she knew but either hadn't seen ever or hadn't seen before there death. She wasn't provided with pictures either so she was going into this blind in some cases.

"Shibito Azuma, Deidara, Fū (Jinchūriki), Haku, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu, Konan, Nagato, Minato, Itachi, Shisui , Kushina, Ginji, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo, Yahiko." Closing the folder she sighed and stood. It was going to be a long couple of years that was for sure and the worst part was she had so many other things to do. Kakashi's condition to worry about and a compound to design. Would she really be able to take all this stress? Especially since now she would be watched day and night so as not to have a 'romantic relationship' with her completely uninterested friends. This was going to be a long couple of years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another short one I know and I apologize ahead of time. I'm tired and gotta get up early again tomorrow. The next chapter begins the competition arch. It will be longer and the final cut for pairings. From there you will have your options for a pairing. I hope you enjoy it. I may not be able to update tomorrow but I will be working on the chapter the whole time. Their may be some surprises in this chapter and Sasuke is in trouble. lol Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers you make this all worth it. Well as always reviews are not necessary but they are inspirational.**

The first year of Sakura's predetermined life was many things but easy was not one of them. She had brought back a hundred plus Shinobi and received more attention from hospital staff than any other in the history of any land. She took her days in threes. Revival, pass out wake up, recover, sleep, and repeat. On the two days given for recovery she worked on the designs for what would be the Haruno compound. Handling everything from fabrics to paint, and plants to summons living arrangements. Apparently she was to pick a summons and it was to live within the compound as a guard dog of sorts. When she could slip away from her constant guard she would visit the Phoenix ward and observe how they were adjusting. Around the end of the first half of the year she began to violently vomit after each revival. After being completely looked over the conclusion was made that she had contracted chakra poisoning. To much ethereal remnants were becoming absorbed by her chakra. This meant after every revival her system would have to be completely flushed. This made her span of revivals go from three days to four. She had no social life outside of corespondents and watching her revived patients interact.

By the middle of year two she had become physically adjusted to the routine she performed like a meditation mantra. However, the mental toll was far from what was expected. It began with a deep hatred towards those she revived. It seemed as if the constant pressure that was her life had finally begun to affect her. She was often found making negative comments. Some regarded her own circumstances. 'They were allowed to have personal lives, friends, and family while she was kept under guard so she would not fraternize with the opposite sex.' 'Her guard was limited to females as well. Many of which she didn't know.' She began to feel the seed of resentment and it's growth within her. After months of harboring these feelings she snapped and attacked a not yet revived body. She tugged a scalpel through the chest and removed the arm and leg on the right side. Screams and beastly hollers were tearing themselves from her throat. She was immediately subdued and sent for a mental evaluation that marked the beginning of her biweekly visit to the psychiatric ward.

Year three and a half marked her returned to the revival process. Yet another set back to the project and the elders were beginning to become antsy. They feared that Sakura would not complete the project objective. She surprised them all one night by sending a note stating if the males were not allowed to return to her life then she would not continue. When Sai, and Naruto walked into her recovery room the day after her revival she both burst into tears and encircled them in her arms. After that the rate of her recovery and quality of work improved significantly. She began to revive the dead two at a time. She would often have her boys come to visit the shinobi she had brought back. She had noticed the former paths that was once Pein's six paths had kept to one another. Many had not remember who they were before there revival. The former Jinchuuriki had become friendly with them but it was an uneasy friendship. Occasionally she watched as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stopped by checking in on there mother. Naruto stuck close to the few of his clan that were revived but more so to his mother. When asked why he would simply state that she soothed the Kyuubi. Many of the revived ninja and civilians alike would flock to Sakura now that she was allowed to mingle among them. Surprisingly even the Uchiha had taken a shine to her. Well all but Sasuke who was still in a great deal of trouble with his mother. Itachi had been forgiven by his mother, and his friendship with Shisui had not been damaged at all. This made Sakura happiest of all.

Year four marked the end of stage two and she was allowed to move into her new home. It was placed near both the hospital and Hokage tower. She figured that this was an effort on the elders part to monitor her and her future clan. While this served to piss her off she appreciated the view it gave her. Soon it was time to send her patients home and so with a heavy heart she did just that. She took the months remaining before the 'competition' to rest, recover, and change herself for the better. She had began to train with Tsunade again, but she knew that this was only the calm before the storm. A storm she had begun to both prepare and plan for. The men whom saw her as an easy prize would be sorely mistaken. Anyone who thought of her as a means to an end would be sorry they had ever crossed Sakura Haruno.


	15. Chapter 15

**I realize that I skipped over a few hidden villages candidates but they'll show up in the next chapter. I tried to update sooner but I was busy. The cat that I had been attached to since I was five died tonight and I got really depressed. I've been trying to find a way past it so I tried writing the chapter. I hope that I didn't screw it up. Here are some more names and possibilities. I don't have a definite pairing yet. I have some pairings in mind. Please review.**

"Miss Haruno I said it's time to get up!" It was long before dawn when Sakura was yanked out of bed by some unknown force. Quickly pinning the offending hand to the wall and stopping a Kunai a mear millimeter from the older woman's throat she growled. Where had she seen this woman before? She was awfully familiar clearly she was a civilian. Was she a former patient, no. Then she remembered she was the woman Kushina, Mikoto, and herself had interviewed a week ago. With a sigh and nod the servant was released. She had protested until she was blue in the face when told she would have others waiting on her hand and foot. Apparently, it was not up for discussion and now her home was full of people sporting the Haruno phoenix and clan symbol upon there uniforms.

"I apologize for that Miss Takime." With a smile and a gentle pat to Sakura's hand Takime seemed to understand. Her husband had been a shinobi and so had her son. There were very few things that would make this woman fret. Sakura's reaction to being aroused from slumber was not one of them. If the pinkett had been anyone else maybe but Takime knew that Sakura was careful when drawing a weapon. Sakura wasn't about to kill someone for such a petty reason, unless it was Sai, Naruto, or the now recovered Kakashi.

"Nonsense miss Haruno, I would expect nothing less from someone with your profession. Now we need to get you fed, bathed, and dressed before the meeting is starting. It wouldn't be acceptable for you to be late." Takime tugged the younger woman's wrist showing her to the dinning hall. Sakura had finished just in time to be sent into a bath of sweet smelling water. Her bath was both quick and surprisingly through. Next she was handed off to a pair of identical women no older than herself. One bound her breast befor Sakura could blink, and the other handing her a shirt. This was followed by underwear, and then pants. Next she was sat in front of a large vanity. She swore the hairdresser was a ninja as her quickly made his way through her hair removing tangles and then styling it. Finally another woman began the process of applying her makeup.

It took all of Sakura's self control to refrain from snapping these peoples necks. She wasn't accustomed to being touched so much. Nor did she want to be. She had begun mentally chanting a soothing mantra. 'It's only for today. Then never again.' When she deemed that they were done, her temper couldn't handle anymore, she stood and made her way to the front door. Slipping on her shoes and tapping the toes against the floor to adjust them she sighed opening the door. She just wanted to have a peaceful walk to the town gates where she would meet with the arriving ninja. A little alone time to gather her thoughts and relax was what she wanted. However that's not what she was going to get. Standing by the door were two lines of Anbu. With a forced smile she began her guarded walk to the private reception hall that was reserved for this day exactly. She decided to enter after the men so she could get a good sence of what was going on in there heads. This way her first cut would be easy.

The first to arrive were the The Land of Fire's candidates. This was no surprise since they lived within the village and had not been traveling. These men consisted of Naruto, Sai and his brother Shin, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Genma, Izumo, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Haku, Orochimaru's former vassal Genyumaru, Shino, Choji, and what by the clan symbol on his shoulders looked like the heir of the Tsuchigumo clan. She had already eliminated her first set without a problem. They would find out at the end of the introductions when the eliminations began. She couldn't help the grin upon her face.

"So Sasuke who do you think will be the winner?" Naruto asked trying to extend a hand of friendship despite there past. Sakura watched from her place behind the second set of doors she was suppose to enter from her eyes glaring at Sasuke.

"As if it weren't obvious. She's been pining after me for years." He sighed with overflowing self confidence and arrogance.

"I would not be so sure of my victory yet Sasuke. Sakura has avoided you since your revival and she fought pretty hard to keep you six foot under." Kankuro's laughter was heard immediately after. Sakura's eyes moved to the entrance and watched as the land of winds candidates stood behind Gaara the Kazekaze. This included Kankuro, Gaara, Ittetsu, Komaza, Korobi, and Nejiri. They were a small group but still managed to look confident. Sakura knew that Gaara wouldn't bring many. Those he did bring were ANBU level and that managed to show that he would only allow the most powerful to be entrusted with Sakura's future. Gaara group settled to there designated area with a barely there grin. Sakura was touched by Garra's selection. Only the best and most trusted of his village were allowed to pursue her in Gaara's opinion.

Once all the respective lands were present and all candidates were accounted for Tsunade entered with to many of the attending's surprise Dan Kato. With them entered more candidates that either no longer wished to be a part of there villages, or were in the process of transferring to the village hidden in the Rain where they could live peacefully as per the agreement of all villages and said village. Leaving them in there appointed place Sakura's eyes scanned the now crowded room. Many of the people were her revivals and others were clan heads. The room now humming with the dull sounds of conversation she took a breath and gathered her confidence. Now it was time for her plan to commence.

Entering from her own entrance the dull conversations stopped and all eyes were glued on her. There were some cat calls but they were quickly silenced by those surrounding them. Sakura took her place at the front of the room on a low stage standing between the desk and podium Tsunade was standing beside she looked out at the crowd. Her face was calm and emotions unreadable. Her eyes began to scan the room again her eyebrow cocked as she noticed some of the men blushing and others gawking. Looking to Tsunade who was grinning like a fool with confusion she nodded and a cheer was heard. Rolling her eyes the pinkett began to eliminate more men.

"What is she wearing?!" Naruto growled seeing Sakura like this was concerning. She had changed her entire look and he didn't like the fact that it provoked many things within him none of which were connected to love. Her feet were concealed in Maroon knee length boots with a thick heal. Her bottoms were black and cut low exposing part of the v made of her hip bones. Not enough to be sleazy but go enough to entice. The right leg was cut off to mid thigh. The left was full length almost skin tight with a flair in the material starting at her ankle. The flair was decorated with fiery cherry blossoms of gray falling into a blood red at the bottom. Her shirt was a muscle shirt cutting off just above her belly button allowing her flat stomach to be viewed. The shirt was skin tight and blood red, a black cherry decorated where her breasts were brought together giving a peek at her cleavage. Her hair dangled loosely teasing at the flesh of her exposed collar bones. Sitting behind a desk next to Dan she gave a sigh.

"Get ready to line up to speak your greetings and introduce yourselves. Some of you will receive a scroll. If you do then you will move to the room on the left. Those who do not will go to the room on the right." Tsunade then moved to the right door and Dan to the left door. With that the shinobi stood and fell in line.


	16. Chapter 16

**In this chapter you will see the final cut for pairings. You can look up any of them on Narutopedia. I took a few creative liberties on the names for the Paths of Pein because to be honest it didn't give names and very little backgrounds. Honestly neither did the manga or show. Same with Orochimaru's former form. There may be a few people who don't like my final cut for pairings. Feel free to flame in my inbox. I love the responses I'm getting from my reviewers and private messagers. This chapter is dedicated to you. I'm still a little off today so please go easy on me I try to keep it out of my writing. As always reviews are not necessary but they are inspiring.**

The line seemed endless to Sakura she knew that this was going to be annoying, and in some cases amusing. She waited for ANBU to bring in the scrolls she had spent the previous night finishing up. It was a pain in the ass to write each one by hand but she knew it would be worth it. Two ANBU entered through the door behind her each carrying a bag in both hands and sat them on either side of her. With a clack the clip board she held landed on the desk in front of her along with a pen. The men would sign in, introduce themselves, and depending on her impression of them be handed a scroll. After they did, or didn't they would be sorted through one of either doors and await there orders. None were allowed to open the scrolls until given the green light. So with a smile she looked upon the first in line and smiled. This he took as a sign to begin and strutted up to the pinkett with a smug wink to her he scribbled his name on the first line. Without giving him a chance to speak he was handed a scroll as she rolled her eyes. "Pass to the left please."

The ANBU to her left moved the man to the room on her left then returned. The next man to greet her he bowed respectfully and moved to sign the sheet, but she stopped him with a smile. He was one of the revival candidates that she had taken a shinning to. He was formerly of the Fuma clan, Amegakure, and the first shinobi to be used as the animal path of Pein's six paths. His body was completely rebuilt with DNA, and chakra samples. He couldn't remember his name or past which Sakura contributed to the fact that he had been using Pein's chakra for so long. This effectively wiped his system to a default blank slate. He was a very sweet man who got along with Several of her friends. Together the had given him a name and a new group of friends. "Cut to the right please Atarashi Jinse."

Those whom were given scrolls had a look of triumph they included Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Rock Lee, Genma, several of the kage's nephews, and so many more. To Sauske's pride Garra's entire group had been cut to the right and not allowed to sign in. It still pissed him off that she was so kind to the people cut and not those given the scrolls. Upon viewing the scrolls around him he noticed that they came in different colors. His was black, and weight very little. He felt a since of pride knowing that he had received a scroll where Neji, Gaara, and Itachi had not. He knew he held the pinkeet's heart and honestly he didn't want it. In his mind she was still the annoying, weak little girl that swooned every time he saw her. He planned to decline her offer of marriage once he had become the victor of this game. After three hours the kunoichi entered with Tsunade, and two squad of ANBU and stood to the front.

"Alright shut up and listen!" Tsunade's voice rang out over the majority crowd effectively shutting the up. "You will notice that the scrolls in your hands are different colors. Black is a definite decision and will not be reconsidered. Red your just about in the same boat. Pink you can appeal if you want. White you should appeal if you truly want to change her mind. Now open your scrolls, get your orders, and get out." Tsunade's grin was strange to the Uchiha and so was her little speech. Opening the scroll Sauske's stomach felt as though he had swallowed a rock. Anger and a wounded pride seared through him. The scroll simply stated that he was no longer in the running as a candidate and thanked him for his interest in becoming her spouse. It continued on to tell him to leave through the exit of the exit marked within the room and wished him a good day. Sasuke refused to move gripping the scroll in his hands as his chakra pulsed. ANBU, Sakura, Tsunade, and Naruto all seemed to notice as everyone left. When the room was empty except for those who had noticed his chakra pattern he snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are Sakura? Your not fooling anyone! Your still the annoying, weak, fan girl, bitch that you use to be! I bet Tsunade came up with this jutsu and gave you the credit. I bet the only reason she even did that was to make sure you didn't die alone." To anyone else the scroll would have been a polite decline of interest. To him it was a slap in the face and a blatant, 'Fuck you.' Before he could blink Sakura was in front of him him with a fist full of his shirt. Her left arm yanking him forward and knee coming up to meet his chest effectively winding him with the sound of a sickening crunch. With a satisfied smirk she had turned away from him stopping at the door to the main room, and smiled to the female ANBU. "Get this garbage to the hospital he's got some broken ribs."

Naruto's laughter was heard in the next room which to those in the room set there defeat in stone. Many of the small group had become close to the girl that now plagued most of there dreams. Some had sectioned off into little groups while others talked amongst themselves. Gaara's group stood with him wondering if they had ever really had a chance to begin with. Neji, Haku, Shino, and Jinse stood in a small group talking over where they would go after their failure was confirmed. Kiba sat with Akamaru scratching his head stating that they would still continue to be there for Sakura. Itachi, Shisui, and a member of the Kurama clan that had also been revived sat together debating gen jutsu techniques and there effectiveness. The three felt tense and agitated to no end. To those who didn't know any better it would seem like they were taking the rejection poorly. That was not the case at all.

Itachi felt that something was off with Sakura. She was hiding something from them and he didn't like it. He would have to speak with his mother about this and devise a way to keep an eye on her. He knew that Tora had been watching her and on several occasions he had suspected that the man had attempted to add things to her food or drink. He owed the girl his life and fully intended to make good on his debt. Yes she had interested him but this clearly showed him that the feeling was not mutual. He would lick his wounded pride and continue as if nothing happened. Shisui was well aware of what was going on with Tora. He had even started a habit of background checking anyone who had anything to do with Sakura. He and Itachi had convinced his aunt and Kushina to "Help" with the hiring of her personal servants, staff, and eventual students to avoid suspicion.

Deidara, Mangetsu Hōzuki,and Genyumaru were all doing there forms of pacing the room. Shin, and Sai were talking with Kotaru formerly known as the human path. Kotaru much like Jinse had been lacking of all memories except the fact that he was from Takigakure. This didn't help him in the least because his memories never held any determining factors. He named himself and had decided to become someone new. Kotaru, and Kakashi merely sat in a random spot deep in thought. Finally Yahiko stood quietly by the door the only path that remember who he was and kept his original name. He had become close to the medic-nin and constantly spoke of her when he had left the village. Nagato and Konan were sure that he had fallen for, whom they now deemed, the goddess of the leaf. So in an attempt to allow him to explore these feelings they entered him as a candidate.

The door opened slowly and Kisame stepped in with a chuckle letting Sakura in with a smile. Behind her a stretcher was seen wheeling off an irritated and very shocked Sasuke. This sight was cut off by Dan and Tsunade whom followed behind Sakura protectively. Sakura was the child they never had and one day wished to produce. The minute the doors closed Sakura smiled at each of them. Tsunade cleared her throat and ushered her to the front. She had a glow of victory about her and it seemed to radiate.

"Congratulations to all of you for passing to the next round of the selection process. I chose each and every one of you based on three basic principles. One, I should be able to trust my future husband. Don't even go into the shinobi code because I don't care. I'm not marrying just a ninja I'm marrying a person who will see me at my most vulnerable times. Two, I need a strong reliable husband. Someone who can protect our future children. Three, I need someone whom can stimulate me both mentally, and physically. If I wanted just a handsome face I would have picked someone a long time ago. Let me make this clear, I am a woman that has nothing special about my blood line, or birth. If that is a problem Kisame will be more than happy to let you leave and no one will blame you. You will all be staying within the walls of Konoha my home, remember that I will not tolerate disrespect towards it. Your opinion is fine to voice about it but if you start a problem you will be eliminated from the group. Your mission is to attempt to make me fall in love with you. I will not marry a man I do not love and I expect no less of the men in this room. Are there any questions?" Sakura finished confidently and surveyed the men before her. A had was finally raised and she smiled.

"Are you going to be dressing like that all the time? Because I'm sure I speak for the whole group when I say your gonna cause injuries if you do." Shisui said earning a roar of laughter from the group of men. Well except for Neji, Gaara, and Itachi whom just smirked and narrowed there eyes upon the man who took a bow.

"I can where less if you'd like." Sakura shot back as if she was commenting on the weather. This caught many of them off guard and caused them to instantly shut there mouths and star at her in a state of shock. Tsunade began to laugh and shortly after a very undignified squeak passed her lips as she struggled for air. This earned her confused looks of concern which started another fit of giggles.

"It was a joke relax." Dan clarified as he held his laughter back. This was truly going to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a short filler chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I have to cook an enormous amount of food for a birthday party so I don't have allot of time today. Thanks for all the great feed back from my reviewers, and my inbox fans you guys/girls rock. I see Itachi as a little less stoic now that he's got a new lease on life so he's a little ooc. Shisui was never given to much time and his description gives off a playful, thoughtful, troublemaker vibe. Its a bit short I know but the next chapters gonna be kinda long. I may need to break it up into two chapters. Review please!**

Mikoto's head rose as she heard the sliding doors to her home slam open. With a sigh she closed her eyes and counted down from five. When she hit one a ery angry Sasuke burst through the entrance of the kitchen and flopped into a chair at the table. Her was in a bad mood... again. Not thirty seconds later Itachi and Shisui appeared in the door way. Shisui was had a glowing smile as he went on and on about something to Itachi. Itachi on the other hand gave his mother a startle. He was openly smiling. Something she had not yet become accustomed to. Sure he had smiled before but it was always guarded. This smile seemed to spread from ear to ear and it warmed her heart. Itachi made his way to her and hugged her tightly planting a kiss on her cheek. He had started to make a habit of it since the revival.

"Good afternoon mother. I hope the day has been good to you." Itachi said as he pulled her gently to sit at the table. Shisui placed a glass of tea in her hand as Itachi sat across from her bringing her feet to his lap. Sasuke huffed angrily as he watched his brother rub her feet. Mikoto was quite stunned to say the least. They were up to something she could feel it. Her suspicion was increased further as Shisui finished the dishes she had been pulled away from. Opening her mouth to protest Itachi immediately rolled his fingers over a particularly ticklish spot on her feet silencing her.

"Release!" Mikoto teased as she made a sign as if to disperse a gen jutsu with a laugh. She was good at these games, it wouldn't be long before she found out what they were plotting. "What's got you to in such a good mood and why is your brother sulking? You haven't been teasing him again have you?"

"Not at all Aunt Mikoto but Sakura gave him three broken ribs when he shot his mouth off again. Not to mention the outfit she was wearing today." Shisui whistled as he rested the flat of his back against the wall. Itachi shook his head and gave his mother an apologetic smile. To this she gasped and stood abruptly moved to the calendar.

"Oh I knew I had forgotten something! Today was the first day of your competition right? How'd it go? Did my boys raise the bar again?" Mikoto turned to take in her boy's proud figures. Shisui laughed and grabbed Sasuke beneath his arms holding him up as he growled sulking angrily. Itachi lifted his chin so he was forced to look at Mikoto.

"Sasuke didn't make it through round one so he started trouble. That's when Haruno-san broke his ribs." At this Sasuke turned his head finding the wall extremely interesting. His scowl was set in place as Mikoto sighed. Her youngest was never going to give her grandchildren if he kept this up.

"Boys let Sasuke go it's not nice to tease him." Kushina giggled as she entered the kitchen from the outside garden with Naruto and Minato. She had a smile that was soft yet firm everyone knew where Naruto had gotten his looks from just by looking at Minato. Few knew that his smile and personality came straight from his mother. Itachi and Shisui released Sasuke then gave a respectful bow to Minato.

"Now now boys that's hardly necessary were all friends here." Minato chuckled as he removed his shoes and sat at the table. Kushina smiled grabbing Naruto's arm to stop him at the door. When he looked at her confused she simply pointed towards his feet. Immediately he understood and kicked his shoes off.

"I have a surprise for you three that I know you'll just love." Kushina spoke as she removed her own shoes. The Uchiha men sat at the table eagerly like children waiting for candy. With a giggle she produced a basket covered in a cloth. Setting it in front of the men she removed the cloth revealing tomatoes, dango, strawberries, cakes and some special blended teas.

"You honor us Miss Uzumaki." Itachi thanked her and took his dango. It seemed that the Uzumaki and the Uchiha clans were going to be friendly this time around. That was one reason his father Fugaku was not brought back. Not that it surprised to him. Traitors were not looked upon well. He would not sugar coat the truth, most of the clan had in fact been plotting to over throw the third. Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when a knock was heard from the front door. Shisui left to answer it quickly, and returned with a young servant girl no older than nineteen. Her uniform was branded with the Haruno phoenix and symbol. Bowing politely she kept her eyes to the floor.

"I apologize for the interruption, but my lady wishes to extend an invitation to dinner to the remaining candidates. The time and day are listed within these invitations. My lady wishes you a good night and apologizes for any trouble she may have caused you today." With that she handed over two invitations and bowed respectfully. She was dismissed by Mikoto and quickly left after sneaking a quick last glance at the men within the room she dashed off to return to her duties. Sasuke stood causing his chair to smack the floor loudly, and raced off to his bedroom with Naruto following close behind.


	18. Chapter 18

** I almost wasn't able to post today with all my crap going on today. Am I spoiling you guys with everyday updates? Ok in this chapter the plot thickens and the rookies decide to be proactive. I cant believe how sweet you guys/girls are! Your feed back is so inspiring that I am already plotting out the next couple of chapters. I'm so spoiled by your reviews that I may go rotten. I'm starting to get an idea on who the next eliminated will be and I even wrote some conflict in this chapter. Please let me know what you think. As always reviews are not necessary but they are inspirational.**

"You want me to what?" Shikamaru asked not believing that something so stupid was asked of him. Not ten minutes ago Choji, and Ino had burst through his front door with a completely unconscious Kiba dragging behind them. Then Naruto and Hinata followed pulling on a rope that was attached to a very distressed Sai, Neji, and Shino. Yes his life was a drag and his friends were troublesome in deed. Now they were demanding that he help them with some insane plot that had to do with Sakura and the competition.

"We need you to help us have Sakura marry one of these four." Naruto rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why should I help you with that? Why would you even think I could help? I was eliminated to. That should be a dead give away that my plans would be ineffective." Shikamaru raised a brow becoming frustrated.

"I know that you can possibly be that dumb Shikamaru Nara!" Ino accused while throwing an empty pack of smokes at him.

"Why would you care Ino you cant even be in the same room as her without a fight starting." He pointed out as the empty container landed on his chest.

"You don't get that she purposely eliminated you, Choji, and Naruto because you were involved with someone. Besides if she leaves we lose our best field medic and the hospital will fall into chaos." Ino planted her fists on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she did us all a favor. So now it's our turn to help her I mean she gave us back Asuma." Choji pointed out as he placed an arm around Ino's waist and tucked her into his chest. She in turn placed a hand on his chest and looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes. The same look she had when he found out that the flower shop had been burned to the ground. With a sigh her leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"We just want our friend to be happy again. Is that wrong?" Hinata asked as Naruto pulled her closer to him. Hinata blushed gently as he allowed his arm to wrap her waist. The blush on her cheeks had given him the ego boost he needed. Sakura had been the ones to bust them. Hinata had come to the Hokage tower to discuss Neji's role as a candidate per her father's request. After Naruto, and Hinata's eyes lingered on each other Sakura finally closed and locked the door to the room. She told them they would not be allowed to leave until Naruto kissed Hinata. With that Naruto had swept the her up in his strong, loving arms and locked his lips to hers. Hinata felt she owed Sakura for all the happiness that she had given her.

"What about the Uchiha's? They could up our chances indeterminately." Shikamaru conceded his defeat.

"They wouldn't help unless it directly effected Sakura's health, or safety." Naruto added with a snort.

"Besides Sasuke would get in the way with his tantrums. You know that he's been increasingly irritating." Sai finally added to the conversation as he broke out of his confines. Neji and Shino following suit as they rubbed there wrists. The ropes had slightly dug in and left little red marks but nothing else. Akamaru licked at Kiba's face to wake him up sputtering.

"Fine no Uchiha's unless necessary, but if I say we need them then I want them here and in on every detail." Shikamaru looked each one in the eye waiting for there answer. Each nodded stiffly. They had never really interacted with Itachi or Shisui, but they were known to sacrifice everything for the people they cherished. Itachi would have been the real asset of the two. The way he could slip in and out of someones mind was astonishing.

"Okay lets get to work then! We got a best friend to save!" Ino clapped her hands and plopped on the couch with a pleasant giggle bringing Choji with her. The others following suit as they found seats around Shikamaru's room. Then the realization hit them, they had allot of work to do, and little time to do it in.

"She's looking for a reliable, smart, strong, and has the ability to love her despite her violent tendencies." Sai offered the first piece of the puzzle.

"He'll have to be trust worthy as well. We cant have someone who'll sell her out to Tora." Neji offered the next. Everyone knew that Tora and Sakura were enemies. Most thought he was trying to marry her off to a foreigner so he could have freedom to exact revenge on Tsunade.

"Not to mention he'd have to be loyal. I don't want to hear about him sleeping with some tramp because he doesnt know how to keep it in his pants." Ino added.

"Someone who wont allow clan politics to hurt her." Shino shot at Neji with a cold tone. This caused everyone to freeze. Not many knew that Shino had a tendency to hold grudges. Anyone who did thought he'd hold them till the day he died. Every eye turned to look at Neji. It was obvious who Shino waas referring to.

"So I was suppose to die for her?" Neji argued his case again. Something he was use to doing more often than not.

"I would have she's worth it." Kiba growled scratching Akamaru's head not bothering to look at Neji, but it had effectively shifted his attention to the man and his dog. Neji's fists clenched tightly as he became irritated.

"How about Akamaru's life would you sacrifice that for her?" Neji spat back.

"I've already had that conversation with Akamaru, and we already came up with the answer to that." Kiba shot back.

"Really and what would that answer be?" Neji challenged.

"He better or I'd do it willingly." Akamaru answered before Kiba could with a deep growl and his teeth baring at Neji.

"Enough! None of us have room to talk. Not one of us has even tried to pursue a relationship with Sakura. Neji was wrong, but right at the same time. The point is if we lose just one of us then were lowering our chances of success." Naruto interrupted as the voice of reason this time. "You'll have to convince her that you want her because you love her and has nothing to do with clans or councils."

"That's why I said the Uchiha should join us. They could help eliminate the competition until your the only ones left." Shikamaru pointed out putting out his cigarette.

"Fine, Naruto go get Itachi and Shisui. We need to get ready and if we get really desperate we can get Tsunade in on it as well. She wont be willing to let go of Sakura so easily. Especially after she brought Dan back." Kiba scoffed. He didn't like involving other candidates. He would do his best to make sure that if Sakura didn't pick him then she would have someone who would treat her the way he would. It seemed that this competition was going to be more cut throat than he had originally thought.

"I'll be back in an hour, there training should be over soon. We all know nothing good can come from getting caught in there cross fire." Naruto smiled and left tugging Hinata behind him. Shikamaru went for another cigarette only to discover that he was completely out. Looking up at the others he sighed dejectedly.

"Man what a drag."


	19. Chapter 19

**I am extremely honored to have my story listed under a community! I know this isn't the best not even close so thank you. I got really inspired and eager to write this chapter and I've already started the next one. This chapter has a little bit of Sakura and Gaara and even some of Kankuro's thoughts on Sakura. Still no pairing but I have a few definite choices. I love that some of you are giving me some excellent feed back. Even my flaming inbox has gone from an inferno to a small camp fire. I hope that you guys/girls enjoy. As always reviews are not necessary but they are inspirational.**

Gaara walked out to the market place his eyes taking in many of the buildings that were rebuilt after the attack on Konohagakure. He watched as the vendors attempted to peddle their wares to housewives, teens, shinobi, and passers by indiscriminately. Temari would have loved the chance to go shopping, but someone had to stay behind while he was gone. He was sure she missed Shikamaru. He then decided that after all this was over Temari would get a vacation so she could spend time with him. Listening to the dull roar of chatter surrounding him made Gaara smile, not that anyone could tell as it was barely there. To the untrained eye they would see an impassive Kazekage was just passing through. Then his ears picked his name from the crowd. Sitting on a bench he listened intently to the barely visible women to his right.

"That's one of them right? Sabaku No Gaara Kazekage of Suna?" The first woman asked in a whisper that was to loud for him not to hear.

"Yeah he's one of the candidates who made it past the introductions." The second woman whispered back. This disturbed Gaara greatly, they had made quite a spectacle over the competition for Sakura's hand. He knew that Sakura had wished to keep the competition a secret as would most of the candidates. No one wanted to be publicly rejected it seemed to add a level of humiliation to the mix.

"He's handsome, the Uchiha's are going to have a run for there money." Gaara's attention was caught at that moment. He hadn't expected to get any information about his competition from these gossiping women.

"I heard she eliminated Sasuke Uchiha as soon as he entered." Gaara laughed inwardly remembering the confident look Sasuke had when receiving his scroll. He was so proud to receive his doom. Gaara silently wished he had been present to witness the look on the childish boy's face. The other woman giggled covering her mouth.

"I bet that really pissed him off. Poor Mikoto must have had quite the fit to deal with. Good thing Itachi, and Shisui are there to help her. Haruno- san really thought of everything didn't she Kora." The second woman sighed with hero worship for the pinkett.

"She's so luck, she's got it all. Beauty, grace, brains, and strength. She was the OBGYN for my first son Kinta and my daughter Amu. I've never seen a doctor like her before. Oh the sales about to start we better go." Kora gasped and dragged the younger housewife off in a rush. Gaara looked to the sky with a smile. Sakura really was a goddess of hope like Nagato and Konan said. She had saved him and his siblings a number of times. Every hospital in Suna followed her notes closely. Some actually taught from them. The few times she had helped in Suna's hospitals he had watched her from afar. He especially liked the way dusk complimented her features. Her hair would look darker and coated with a silver halo. The light would illuminate her porcelain skin, and effectively outline every slope of her body. She had a way with nibbling at her lips that could drive a man to madness. How many times had he thought of taking her into his arms and tasting those very lips. Of teasing her body with his fingertips until she cried out with passion and begged him for more.

Gaara shook himself from his thoughts before they caused trouble for him. Exercising his self control he closed his eyes. It would be highly inappropriate for the Kazekage to be seen walking through town with a fully pitched tent. After a few moment Gaara stood and continued his walk down the path when a booth caught his eye. Kankuro stood in front of it arguing with Ittetsu, Komaza, Korobi, and Nejiri. Coming closer he saw what the problem was. The stall was devoted to selling different kinds of merchandise pertaining to the competition. Behind the shop owner was a board with a large heading that read: 'Candidate's odds'. Each of the men participating in the event had a column and within those columns were the odds due to bets, friendship, intelligence, and sex appeal.

"What is going on here? You five are making a scene." Gaara interrupted the Suna shinobi.

"Have you seen this Kazekage-sama? They're selling smut about Haruno-san and taking bets on her love life!" Komaza growled pointing at the stall. Gaara raised a barely there eye brow and took a step towards the stall to inspect what this so called smut was. His eyes widened as he saw what had caused the outrage. Hell even he wanted to kill the vendor whom sat behind the counter with a nervous smile. Laying in front of him were various posters and books that could not be mistaken as anything other than candid. There were pictures of her from a public bath house, on a masseuse's table sleeping, in a sauna, and even one in the shower. This meant only one thing. Sakura either posed for these shots, which was highly unlikely, or a servant was the camera man.

"I demand that these booklets and posters be burned immediately and the negatives be released to my care." Gaara growled narrowing his eyes on the shop owner.

"Aw come on Kazekage-sama there not to bad. You can barely see anything." Ittetsu answered as Korobi, and Nejiri agreed. Kankuro and Komaza landed a solid fist upon each of their heads twice for good measure.

"This stuff would make Sakura feel violated and insecure. If that doesn't bother you then you shouldn't be here." Kankuro yelled directly into there faces. Truth be told Kankuro was deeply infatuated with Sakura since they were teens. Her features were so exotic he couldn't help but to admire her. When she saved him from Sasori's poison she had only solidified her place in his heart. Each time she would visit to check on the hospitals, or bring new types of exotic herbs he would make a point to spend time with her. He enjoyed making her laugh because it sounded like the song of angels. He learned about different herbs so that he could care for the plants she brought with her. When she would visit and see the herbs flourishing the look on her face made the effort well worth it. Many times they would lay in the green house ground and watch the stars above talking about nothing in particular. In his mind it didnt matter as long as she was there, safe, and happy. He was the first she told about her feelings for Sasuke fading. As well as when she stopped feeling anything for him but betrayed and angry. He promised himself that he would have her and if he couldn't then he'd make sure that whoever was that luck treated her well.

"If you wont hand them over I will simply bring this knowledge to the Hokage. I hear that Ibiki Morino has become bored in these times of peace, and he has become rather protective of Haruno-san after the war. Perhaps I should tell him as well." Gaara threatened making the man visibly pale in a matter of seconds.

"Ok ok I'm burning them now please just keep it a secret!" The Stall owner quickly admitted defeat and dumped the pictures into a sack. Tossing them into a metal can he then tossed a match after them. It didn't take long for the fire to catch and spread over the bag entirely. Dropping the negatives into Gaara's pale hand he apologized again and again. ignoring the man Gaara motioned for the others to follow him making there way to Sakura's home. The entire walk Gaara, Kankuro, and Komaza seethed with anger, and disgust. Someone was about to be fired and exiled if Gaara got his way.

Upon arrival they were ushered into the sitting room where Sakura herself was going over a scroll munching on strawberries from Kushina's garden. Looking up from the document in her hands she gave a soft smile to the sand siblings. Her slender brow arched in confusion as she took in each mans expressions. Were they unhappy about the order in which she would have dinner with them? If so they needed to suck it up and be adults about it like the rest of the men.

"Sakura-chan I must bring something to your attention immediately. " Gaara began politely placing the negatives in the palm of her hand his fingers brushing hers. "These are the negatives of pictures of you in less than savory positions. The pictures were being sold at the market place from a small booth. I had any pictures that were not sold burned. I suspect that a servant of your own has been taking these pictures." Gaara explained before she could get a look at the negatives. Closing her eyes as her hand closed around the negatives she growled.

"Did any of you buy any of them?" Her tone was low and dangerous. Immediately she was met with no's all around. Ittetsu, Korobi, and Nejiri looked nervouse shoving there hands into their pockets quickly. This motion tipped her off and caused her to smirk at the same time.

"Empty your pockets you three." She ordered them with a tone that would make a man turn in his grave. They looked at Gaara, Kankuro, and Komaza whom had immediately caught on. Each held an enraged look on there faces.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong." Ittetsu answered back as he took a step back towards the door. Noticing Gaara was poised to come after him he sighed and gave up.

"Do it or I will personally beat you to death slowly." Sakura answered causing the men to cower a little bit more. This woman was just as intimidating as the Kazekage. So without further hesitation they dumped the pictures they had purchased and attempted to run. They however were met by a very irrate Kankuro and Komaza. Behind them a wall of sand hid the door. It was certain that they would not escape and so they turned to face the music.

"Would you want your wife to be seen like this by any other man?" She questioned the three. they simultaneously answered no. She threw each of them a black scroll and turned away. "If I was to pick one of you as my husband that is exactly what that would mean. The fact that you would purchase such filth means that you do not see me in your future. This means that you are wasting my time. Take these and leave and do not return."

Kankuro, and Komaza parted along with the sand wall. They exited silently to return to their motel rooms and pack. Temari was going to be pissed when she found out. More so when she found out they got off so easily.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Gaara, Kankuro, and Komaza. Now if you'll excuse me I have to change my schedule and firing some staff. " Sakura gave her best smile and placed a soft kiss on Kankuro, and Komaza's cheek each leaving after. As she moved to repeat the process Gaara drew her closer wrapping his arm around her slender waist locking her into place.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gently capturing her petal soft lips with his rough lips. The feeling was everything he expected and more. She tasted like strawberries which Gaara had now found was his favorite fruit. Gently nipping her bottom lip as he pulled away. Sakura's response was a whimper that forced passed her lips. The next she knew it he was at the door with a soft smirk on his lips.

"If you wish to eliminate me I will understand." With that he was gone leaving an irritated Sakura behind. No she would not eliminate him yet she smirked as she returned to her work.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if this isn't very good I haven't slept yet and I'm now running on fumes. I'll probably update tonight. I gotta go I'm sorry. Please review.**

By the end of the day Sakura had a headache. Deidara and Haku had come by to say goodbye. Haku wasn't comfortable with the thought of marriage especially to someone he didn't know. Deidara simply stated that he thought she was a masochist and he was no sadist. He told her if she liked that sort of thing she should have drug Hidan out of his hole. This earned him a face plant into a tree after putting a hole in her wall. He didn't understand that she was trying to give them a new start. She knew that he wouldn't be the man to marry her in the end. She was giving him an opportunity to experience life without the restriction of being a missing ninja. She had no idea why he had even come back to participate if he wasn't at least confused about how he felt for her.

Next came the messengers in droves. Each handing over packages from he admirers. Some were peace offerings to stay in her good graces while others were to win her favor. Iwa sent rock rice cakes the regions specialty. Kiri sent Kirin Nectar another regional specialty. Gaara had sent her sand dumplings his village's specialty. Kankuro sent her a top that when spun gave the illusion of a cherry blossom on its face

She met up with Mangetsu Hozuki for lunch as planned. He was a gentleman but that's where the pleasantries ended. He didn't talk unless he was ordering or when he needed water to stay hydrated. Trying to make the lunch pleasant was a waste of time and energy. As soon as they had finished their meals he told the waiter that she would be paying for the meal and abruptly left. Quickly she paid and walked after Hozuki with a growl. When she caught up with him she promptly handed him a black scroll and slapped him. The look on his face was priceless. It felt almost as good as crushing Sauske's ribs the day before.

Yahiko had spotted her on her way back to the compound and stopped her. By this time all she wanted to to was go to bed. He had asked her what was wrong the second he looked into her eyes. This only served to make her both angry and tear up. Seeing this Yahiko pulled her out of view so that no one would see her moment of weakness. She explained that she hated to date, and that the elders were the ones behind the stupid competition. She began to open up about the horrible date she had just been subjected to. This just caused him to pull the slender woman into his arms and hold her as she continued on. She spoke of Deidara and Haku's visits as he stroked her hair. When she had finished her venting he just smiled at her and said: 'They are fools if they cannot see how wonderful you are. Lets go to get some ice cream my treat. Now take off that silly makeup. It hides your true beauty and you look uncomfortable in it.'

Yahiko's smile was infectious and he gave her a sense of safety as he stood by her no more than a few inches away from her. He allowed her to feed off of his strength so she could rebuild her own just like Kiba and Akamaru did. He paid for the sweet frozen treats drew her away from her problems just for a little while at least. He told her what it was like when he was growing up, about Nagato, and Konan when they were children. Then he told her how the village was doing and how he accidentally walked in on his friends in the middle of sex. Sakura laughed as he recounted his tale of mental scaring and he found that he liked it. He found himself telling her things just to hear it again. When the sun began to set he kindly walked her home and was rewarded with a smile and a warm hug that he wished lasted longer. She smelled of warmth and strawberries, the flesh of her arms were like silk, and her eyes were like sparkling emeralds. Then he heard the one phrase that made him feel the looming doom. 'Your such a good friend Yahiko.'

When Sakura entered her home she found Lee attempting to bribe Naruto with sake. Quickly removing the danger from the room and giving both men a black eye she huffed. Naruto started to ask her about her preferences in a man. Tall or short, blond or brunette, how tall was to tall. She answered suspiciously while prying Lee from her person and kicked him out. Naruto nagged her for hours about dating, when was the right time to make a move, and many many many more things. She assumed he was asking her this so he could give Hinata a date to remember. All in all she was tired and had a headache. So she pushed him out the door and locked it for good measure. Now she sat in the sitting room trying to go over more arrangements for dinners and any extra activities they had planned. She also got the black scrolls ready.

An hour later she was interrupted by a servant with a towel and her bath soaps within a bucket. A soft understanding smile on her aged face as she motioned for Sakura to follow. Following her to the bath she sighed with to much on her mind. Sitting waist deep in the water she felt her muscles relax a bit. The servant began to wash her back humming gently like her mother did when she was a child. When her bath was finished she was led to her room and began to brush out her long hair. The comb was soothing as it ran across her scalp. Her eyes became heavy and soon she was asleep. She was tucked in gently and the lights were turned off. As she began to drift into slumber she heard the maid speaking just beyond the door.

"You were right Uchiha-san all she needed was a little TLC and she's fast asleep." The maid voice was tender and loving.

"I am glad to hear that she is resting peacefully. I will take my leave now. Shisui don't play with Sakura's tapestries. " Itachi's voice drifted to her ears before she completely blacked out. Itachi glanced into her room once more before they left.

"Are we sure that this plan of Nara's is going to work?" Shisui asked with a sigh.

"No we are not that is why I am taking extra precautions to ensure success." Itachi shot back.

"Your upset? Why?" Only Shisui, Mikoto, and now Sakura could tell when he was upset. It was honestly a little unnerving but comforting at the same time.

"It's nothing Shisui."

"You dont like how close the guy Yahiko got to Sakura right. It's either that or the Hozuki kid treating her like crap." Shisui continued.

"I will deal with them later Shisui now drop it." Itachi growled.

"Fine but you know Aunt Mikoto isn't going to let it go so easily."

"I will deal with my mother when I am ready." Itachi growled knowing that it was going to be a very long night.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter has a lot of Shino simply because I was watching the episode Shino was sent with Naruto and poisoned into laughing. Welcome back LadyRidger. I used the lunch date to emphasize that some competitors are not there because they want to be, and I was kinda mad so I vented a bit. To be clear Yahiko was not on a date with Sakura. He was consoling her after a bad date. We all have that friend who shovels us full of some kind of confection when were depressed. I have plotted ahead a bit and decided the next few chapters will be featuring competitors, and some eliminations. I must be doing something right because my inbox had no flames this time. I found out my brother is reading this after he followed it. Thank yous go to my awesome reviewers, favorites, and followers. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspirational.**

When Sakura woke up she was aware of two things. One, she was free for the entire day. Two, she wanted to get some exercise in. So with little thought she threw on a shirt and a pair pf her favorite shorts. Grabbing a hair tie and rushed out the door before she could be grabbed by her servants and forced to spend another day doing paper work. Tsunade was rubbing off on her she could feel it. Soon she'd be drinking and gambling until she was so far in debt they'd have to work triple shifts. Shaking the thought from her head she raced to the common training area. Today was her lucky day because there stood Shino. Feeling her chakra caused his concentration to slip. Glanced her way as she ran into the training grounds and stepping to the left as a Kunai landed at his feet. The dodge managing to look effortless on his behalf.

Once again his training was to be interrupted by the slender kunoichi. Not that he minded the pleasant distraction that she added. Kiba and Akamaru emerged from the bushes and Hinata seemed to appear from no where. Akamaru bounded over to the pinkett seeing this she knelt to her knees and caught the ninkin in a tight hug. Immediately burying her face into the over grown ninkin she sighed happily. Hearing a whistle he returned to his partners side all to soon if he was to be consulted on the matter. It was obvious the ninkin enjoyed attention from the pinkett whom would shower him with treats.

"I'm going to have to steal him from you one of these days Kiba." Sakura teased openly as she gave a smile.

"You wouldn't have to if you picked me out of your harem." Kiba teased back masking this truth with a joking tone. Sakura's smiled dimmed a bit being reminded of the contest. Kiba kicked himself mentally for being so inconsiderate.

"But then the fun would be taken out of it." Hinata tried to amend for him.

"I think he'd go willingly isn't that right Akamaru. Especially if it meant that he'd get some of my special treats." Sakura laughed as Akamaru ran to her again. "Besides if it was a harem that would mean your the only one not getting any."

"Spoiled house pet." Kiba shook his head as he watched the ninkin lean against Sakura's legs. He refused to acknowledge her last remark for fear that he would say something that he would regret. A kikaichu on her shoulder caught his eye which caused his smirk to disappear. Sensing it she smiled at Shino whom was now walking towards her. Her attention was on him in an instant as she smiled at him. Kiba's mood started to sour at that very moment as a hint of jelosey hit him in the chest. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile bringing him out of his brooding.

"Don't let it get to you Kiba. You know Sakura is friendly with everyone. Besides would it be so bad if she picked Shino?" Hinata had a point Kiba decided. If she didn't pick him Shino would be his next choice. He trusted Shino with his life on many occasions. Still he wasn't about to lose without putting up one hell of a fight for her. About that time Naruto stopped by and whisked Hinata off for breakfast telling Shino to put some clothes on. This made Shino realize his appearance. Sakura gave him a smug smirk which didn't help his situation in the least bit. He had removed his coat about two hours into their early morning training session. Once he had put his coat on Naruto left with Hinata smiling like a fool.

"We better go to it's going to rain." Kiba sniffed the air as he looked at the ominous clouds looming above them. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest accentuating her breast unconsciously.

"I'm staying a little rain can't hurt, and if I get caught in the house by the maids I'm doomed to paperwork." Sakura pouted looking simply put delicious. Shino seemed to notice since his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yeah well mom and Hana will kill me if I come in full of mud again. Hey why don't we get everyone together for lunch. We could even invite Itachi and Shisui. They seem to be lacking in the social department." Kiba offered earning him a soft smile. He knew Sakura was concerned about the both Itachi, and Shisui. The two rarely spoke to anyone other than themselves and Sakura.

"I'll run a few drills with Sakura until it rains and have her there by lunch." Shino offered making Kiba frustrated. He agreed but he wasn't happy about it in the least, but Sakura would be safer with Shino than alone on a muddy training field. Giving Sakura a quick hug which she returned, he left reluctantly to gather the gang.

"Shall we have a game of ninja tag?" Sakura smiled that smug smile of hers.

"I have a better idea. Hide and seek winner gets one request." Shino countered causing Sakura to laugh. Ninja hide and seek was different from civilian hide and seek. There was no base that guaranteed safety. The object was to find your target and make them surrender to you. Traps were allowed as well as gen-jutsu and taijutsu. Other than that there was no chakra allowed. To win you had to keep the target in submission for ten seconds before they became it and began the count down.

"Fine but your it and no Kikaichu." She poked his chest and dove into the bushes. Removing his jacket and tossing it to the bench it previously rested on as he counted down from ten. The second he hit one he dove after her in the trees. He remembered playing this game with her when they were genin. He caught just a glance of her and shot off in her direction careful to mask his chakra. It was in that moment the heavens open and rain landed heavily upon him. Hearing a gasp from Sakura as the chilled rain hit her he grinned just a little moving in on her location.

Barley ducking a foot aimed at his head he countered with a lunge to her middle. Twisting to the left he felt an elbow make contact with his ribs. This winded him but he continued on grabbed her leg. To which her fist came down barely missing his forearm as he rolled away and sprang to his feet. Batting away a right hook almost left him open for a right cross which he caught. Twisting Sakura's arm behind her back he attempted to kick her knee. She countered this with an elbow to the gut causing him to release her to dodge it. She was quick to sweep at his feet causing him to leap at her. She gasped trying to bend backwards so he would slide over. His hands caught her hips and he thrust her against a tree. This stunned her enough to allow him to lock her wrists over her head with one hand. His free hand wrapping around her waist pulling her forward. Her body was now locked against him and her arms were now rendered useless. She attempted to use her legs but was quickly stopped as he thrust his leg between them causing her to stand in a straddling position. His sun glasses had slid down his nose exposing his warm brown eye.

His eyes wandered over the heavily breathing woman in his arms. Her breast heaved against his mesh covered chest. Her breath fanning his neck as it came out in pants from her slightly parted lips. She was gorgeous with the rain washing over her. She looked as if she was flustered and he liked it. How he wanted her to give him the ok to take her right there against the tree. Her moans and cries of ecstasy would be drowned out with the rain mixed with thunder and lightning. Shaking himself from his track of thought her offered her a soft smile. As her eyes searched his he leaned to her pressing his forehead to hers. His breath mingling with hers as he tried to compose himself. Perhaps this was not a proper game to play in this situation.

"Cancel any reservations you had for our date." Shino broke the silence causing her to gasp.

"I see. So you're dropping out of.."

"No! Kami no Sakura. I would never do that. I just want do something special. That's my request. Let me be the one to worry about our date. You have enough to deal with." Shino interrupted her quickly his voice husky.

"Deal, now let's go clean up to meet the others." She smiled as he let her go. Almost immediately she became cold again causing her to shiver. Shino notice and drew her closer to share his warmth. After collecting his coat they made their way to her home and took separate baths. When Shino was done he dressed in a plain pair of sweat pants and a grey muscle shirt a maid left out for him. He then went in search of his blossom. He smirked at that thought. When her did find Sakura what he saw made him lose his composure. Sakura sat in the sitting room in a pair of spandex gray shorts with a green drawstring, and a green skin tight top that ended above her belly button showcasing her flat perfectly toned stomach. She was stretched out on some over sized pillows her wet hair loosely scattered over the pillows. Her eyes darted over to him suddenly and she shot up into a sitting position with a shy blush.

"Your clothes are being dried as we speak." Her eyes scanned his body carefully. Oh he was to damn tempting. She always like Shino he wasn't one to lie to her even when it would spare her feelings. His hands were rough yet he touched her with such tenderness. She never had to worry about fan girls suddenly attacking because she was close to him. He wasn't demanding, and exercised self control easily. She wondered what it would be like to see him laugh. Naruto was the only one to see him laugh and she was sure he exaggerated about how creepy it was. He thought Shino was creepy anyway. She however found comfort in his presence. She was glad he was a candidate.

After his clothes were dry and they both changed they decided to head out to meet their friends. Shino decided to share an umbrella with her so he could be close to her. She knew what he was doing but she didn't mind. He was asserting his place as a competitor and trying to win her favor. She thought it was cute and felt flattered. He was going out of his way to make her feel important and that's all that really mattered to her at the moment. Still she felt a little selfish because of it. It seemed this decision was going to be harder to make than she thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a special treat because you guys/girls are so frigging awesome! I'm also trying a new grammar checker so bare with me. I know Shino's OC but it serves a purpose. This chapter is a little sad I was listening to depressing music when I wrote this. I'm going to shut up now enjoy and as always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

Genyumaru was a fairly attractive guy he knew that more often than not he would catch women openly gawking at him. This was the case as he entered the little restaurant for his date with Sakura. Honestly he was only interested in her because he was getting paid to be interested. He was supposed to win over the kunoichi and whisk her off on their honeymoon never to return. The only bonuses he could come up with were the fact she was quite attractive, held the favor of very powerful people, and he was getting paid a shit load of money. He had barely been reborn, and feeling rather out of place when his client showed up and struck the deal. After that he attempted to flirt with Sakura. This however ended with him either ignored or sent through a wall. He was late so he had no time to scan the area for anything he could use as an advantage. Earlier that day he had pumped some of her childhood friends for information and was surprised at how willingly they gave it up.

He had first challenged Shikamaru to a game of shogi. From him he found she liked spicy, and bitter foods. Then he found Ino and Choji, and acted as if he was going to buy Sakura flowers. From them he found out she liked men whom paid very little attention to her, were less than punctual, and she was on a diet. Next he asked Kiba about her and found that she hated animals with a passion. Especially Akamaru whom decided to pee on his boots. Naruto and Hinata told him she like flashy, openly possessive guys after several bowls of ramen. This went on and on through the day the more he learned of the woman the less he liked. Now it was time to meet up with said kunoichi something he really couldn't care less about. As he sat at the table with Sakura he smirked sure of himself.

"Did you have trouble finding the restaurant Genyumaru?" Sakura asked sweetly to make sure he didn't hear the aggravation in her voice. Fifteen minutes he had made her wait and that was after the five minute grace period she usually gave for anyone not native to Konoha.

"Not really I just wanted to make a fashionable entrance, and please call me Gen. I wont have my Cherry blossom acting so formal." He winked at her leaning over the table to take her hand. The waiter showed up giving Sakura a smile. He was the brother of a little girl she treated a few years ago and every time she came here he made sure to personally take care of her and anyone in her company. His name was Takashi one of the pink scroll holders. He was currently seeing a woman who seemed extremely high maintenance. She moved the hand Gen was reaching for to take the menu from him.

"Good evening Sakura-chan I trust you're getting plenty of rest?" He asked taking a seat from another table and sat in front of the booth his blond almost orange hair framing his face as he gave a smile. He had picked up on the tension between the two. "Can I take your orders?"

"My blossom this man seems very open with you." Gen interrupted pulling her closer to him in the booth. She griped her menu and forced a smile. This was not unnoticed by the waiter whom sent the man a glair. Gen had insisted on ordering for both of them and shooed Takashi away. She really wanted to slap Gen at this point. First he ordered a tiny salad and had them add hot peppers to it. She hated spicy food, and wanted something more filling. Then he kept attempting to touch her familiarly. From the corner of her eye she noticed Kiba and many of his clan walk in with their ninkin. Gen noticed this as well and gave a disgusted look.

"Is there a problem Gen?" Sakura asked with a bit of anger lacing her voice. She fed up and he had begun to press his luck. He on the other hand took this as a sign that she was upset about Akamaru being present.

"Don't they know that filthy animals belong in cages not in restaurants." Gen shook his head in disapproval.

"They are not filthy animals Gen. They are tools, companions, and partners." Sakura corrected him. This should have tipped him off that his information was false. Instead he took it as fear that the Inuzuka clan would hear them.

"Well tools belong in their shed not at the dinner table. Just look at the heir's mutt. Is he even trained?" He shot smugly with a laugh. The next thing he knew the table to their booth had snapped in half. Looking at the woman in front of him he paled. Grabbing him by the collar she drug him to the table that held the Inuzuka's, and deposited him at Tsume Inuzuka's feet.

"What's up pup?" Tsume glanced from the woman to the man at her feet. Sakura's scent was full of anger and frustration. Kiba and Akumaru could smell it as well and it took every ounce of self control not to scoop the pinkett up and comfort her. Tsume's partner had begun to growl as he caught the smell of Tora on Gen. Kiba could smell it to and it was fresh. Itachi had warned them about Tora and now it seemed that Gen was working with him.

"He smells like Tora again." Akamaru noted. Sakura's eyes narrowed watching Kiba and Akamaru whisper to each other but pushed it aside.

"Do you have a minute to deal with a problem I seem to have acquired?" Sakura asked mischievously. Tsume loved when Sakura got that look it meant something interesting was about to come from her mouth.

"Sure pup what do you need?" Sakura leaned in and whispered into Tsume's ear causing the woman's eyes to snap open and lock onto the man who was now standing to dust himself off. Someone accidentally bumped Sakura's shoulder, and walked away not allowing her face to be seen. Sakura found this to be weird but let it go.

"This isn't worth the thousand ryo a date." Sakura gasped as her eyes began to prick with tears. Someone was paying him? So she really wasn't good enough she thought to herself. She wasn't upset over the fact that he was so rude, she was upset that he had to be paid to be with her.

"What did you say to her! " Tsume snarled fiercely tossing her napkin to the side and took the black scroll from Sakura. She clearly intended to shove the scroll down his throat or up his ass. Either way she was about to become very artistic with the ways he would suffer. Sakura felt her senses tingle and she became a little hazy and depressed. All of the sudden she felt as if she wanted to cry. Her eyes glazed over as she hear hateful things run through her head. Sakura returned to her table and gathered her things. Takashi was already by her side and estimating the damage. Sakura of course paid for it ashamed that she had damage his restaurant, but was assured that she was more than welcome back any time. Leaving quickly she stepped into the rain not caring that it was making he mascara run. She walked with no purpose as her clothes gathered the rain.

Tilting her head to the sky she stopped her eyes closing. The rain causing her clothes to cling to her curves. She didn't make a sound as she dropped to her knees. She felt tears building in her eyes threatening to spill over her cheeks. She heard someone behind her but she refused to turn around. Her fear of becoming useless racked her body as she opened her eyes. I wont cry, I wont cry, oh Kami don't cry. She chanted in her mind trying to gather strength. If she allowed just one tear to fall she was sure she would not be able to stop.

"Stand up Haruno-san." A voice of velvet and silk filled her ears. She didn't move she just sat there ready to just give in to the whispers of inadequacy in her mind. "That was not a request Haruno-san. Stand up I will not ask again. If you force me to make you stand up I will charge you for my services."

"Go away Uchiha-san." Sakura whimpered as her body shook with unshead tears. She felt him grab her shoulders and jerk her up to her feet. Her legs threatening to give as she pulled away from him. He had happened upon her by chance as he was patrolling the area. He saw her walking like a soulless puppet. Her eyes were dim and she was soaked to the bone. He followed concerned for her safety. Who had turned this strong woman into the mess before him?

"Shisui, that's my name Haruno-san not Uchiha-san. Look at me and say it." He ordered her as anger moved into his veins. She was breaking in front of him and he didn't know how to comfort her with just words. So he talked to her like he did with Itachi.

"So who's paying you Shisui?" Sakura's voice came out broken as the sobs became evident. Something was wrong she would never say something like that. He forcefully turned her to look into her eyes. His sharingan was spinning he was becoming furious. Looking into her eyes he noticed something for a second. This was a gen-jutsu. Who was hurting this woman? It was very subtle and barely detectable. He was able to dispel it but the damage had been done. She was an emotional wreak as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Gathering her sobbing form he carried her bridal style to the Uchiha compound.

Upon entering Mikoto gasped and called for Itachi. Hearing the urgent tone in her voice Sasuke and Itachi were by her side almost immediately. Taking in the sight before him Itachi clenched his teeth Sakura's sobbing form shuddered against Shisui trying to find some comfort from his warmth. Sasuke looked at his brother as he heard the fabric of Itachi's gloves protest the strain he was placing on them.

"Call the Hokage and tell her to come quickly Sasuke Mother please get Haruno-san changed. Shisui were going to find out what happened tonight." Itachi ordered leaving no room for question. Shisui reluctantly released Sakura into Mikoto's care and left with Itachi and Sasuke.


	23. Chapter 23

**I figured one more chapter before bed wouldn't hurt it 6:15 a.m. and I'm exhausted so feel loved. Please review.**

Mikoto had taken Sakura into the bathroom as the trembling woman's sobs became hiccuped sobs. In place of the fierce take no shit woman stood a complacent sobbing girl. She was almost a child and if Mikoto was honest she'd have the former than the latter. She stripped the kunoichi and helped her in the bath. Something was going on inside Sakura's head and it was impossible to understand what it was. Taking a soft rag Mikoto began to wipe the black from Sakura's face. Her mascara was no longer where it was suppose to be. It had washed down her face and neck from rain and tears. Her eye shadow was smeared from being rubbed when she attempted to wipe away her tears. Mikoto let Sakura warm with the water as she began to later the pinkett's hair. To her surprise the color was completely natural since none of the color washed out. Rinsing her hair and emptying the tub she retrieved a towel which she wrapped around the Kunoichi at least she had stopped crying.

Taking her into the sitting room and explaining she would be right back with some warm tea she left the woman alone. Sakura's eyes were cold and indifferent she was receding into herself. The only reason she had stopped crying was there were no more tears left to cry. She remembered the first person she had killed with her own hands. The next image was of the first person she could not save. Then her rejection from Neji telling her that she wasn't good enough. The images in her mind continued to play over and over. Finally the memory of Gen telling her one thousand ryo was not enough for a date with her. That was how Itachi found her on a love seat in nothing but a towel her arms wrapped around herself leaning against the arm.

His eyes narrowed as he took the four necessary steps to reach her. His hand gripped her chin as his Sharingan spun he peered into her eyes. His other arm supporting his strong frame as he searched her orbs. Damn it Shisui forgot to check to see if this was a multiple layered gen-jutsu. The whole time she had been suffering. Itachi carefully worked through each level of the jutsu if he was to quick about it he would mentally damage her, but if he worked to slow she would be reduced to a hollow shell. Once the final level had been dispersed he captured her in his Tsukuyomi this is where she would stay until he could draw her out of her own mind.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi withing the Tsukuyomi. Yet the world was plain as it could be nothing stimulating or to dull surrounded her. It was just an open field that went on forever. standing upon her feet she sighed without fear. She was still frail he could see it in the way she moved. "You may scream if you wish no one will judge you for they cannot hear you."

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but I wont." Sakura tried to fake a smile, but Itachi was not convinced.

"Call me by my name not my title Sakura we are friends are we not?" Itachi wanted her to feel more secure so she would open up it would help the process of healing her mental state.

"Of coarse were friends Itachi." Sakura tried again at a smile but failed miserably.

"Do you often lie to your friends Sakura?" He asked in a serious manner.

"N-no why do you ask?" She was confused by his line of questioning.

"Then do not plaster a hideous fake smile upon your face. It is unattractive unlike your true smile." Itachi said in a matter of fact way his face was emotionless. To this Sakura laughed and not the cute laughter everyone had grown to love. This was the laugh of an angry wounded woman. It was her form of screaming. Itachi just sat there watching her release all the pressure, the frustration, anger, and most importantly regret. When she had finished he simply held her as she began to sob again.

When Mikoto, Shisui, Sasuke, Tsunade and Dan walked into the sitting room they saw something Jiraiya would have wrote about turning it into a book. Itachi was positioned above Sakura his body above hers. There eyes locked as his sharingan blazed within there sockets. Sakura only clad within a towel was griping the front of his vest. Her emerald orbs piercing back into his red ones. Her breathing was labored and fast. Her chin was cupped gently between his fingers and tilted up slightly. Mikoto understood the way this looked and silently thanked Kami that Naruto had not discovered the two. Placing her hand upon Itachi's shoulder gently she was able to bring him back from his world. Sakura soon followed after groggily. Noticing the others in the room, her undressed state, and the man above her with a smirk she gasped running into the bathroom.

Ten minutes, a change of clothes, and Itachi and Shisui threatening to take the door down later she emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in Shisui's black sweat pants and t-shirt her own clothes were drying. Shisui had to admit that he enjoyed seeing her in his cloths it made him feel as if she was his. Itachi however did not appreciate it in the least and he couldn't determine why. She sat between her self proclaimed protectors feeling much better until the explanations began. Finding out she was held within such a complicated jutsu made her both scared, and grateful to the men next to her. If they hadn't rescued her she would have broken completely and there was no escape from something like that. Deciding that she would be safer within the Uchiha compound for the night Mikoto brought her a cup of warm tea. Soon after she had fallen asleep with her head resting in Shisui's lap. Her feet were propped upon Itachi's lap and Sasuke was becoming more enraged each time Shisui would run his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. The three of them looked so natural in this position. Itachi was rubbing soft circles upon her ankles as they discussed strategy.

"She will have a group of ANBU with her at all times." Tsunade declared.

"They will have to be well hidden." Itachi shot back.

"I agree with Itachi. If she knew about it she would send the entire team to the hospital." Shisui added.

"If she's so powerful then she should be fine on her own." Sasuke snapped spitefully causing Tsunade to nearly dislodge his head from his neck. Dan barely able to hold her back.

"She is weakened from years of revivals. It has nothing to do with being powerful." Tsunade growled dangerously.

"Sasuke I will speak with you later. I am disappointed in you." Mikoto scolded him. This caused him to stand angrily.

"Fine protect the weak whore I don't care. When you all see that she wasn't worth all this bull shit let me know!" Sasuke screamed selfishly. This caused Sakura to stir a bit and take Shisui's hand in her sleep. A mumble about Naruto being to noisy was heard as she returned to her peaceful state. With that Sasuke bolted to his room angrily. When Shisui and Itachi fell asleep well after midnight the meeting was concluded. Mikoto sighed with frustration as she looked down the hall to Sauske's room.

"He's never going to give me grandchildren at this rate, but by the look of things Itachi may provide me with them. If not Shisui's children will have to do."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is a little short but I haven't been to bed yet and it's 1:20 pm. I'm so tired Im falling asleep. Please review.**

Sakura woke up on a very warm very comfortable bed stuffed with goose down. It felt like an over stuffed pillow and the smell was even better. The pillows were made of a black almost fuzzy satin and cradled her head tenderly. The silken sheets, and comforter were soft and matched the colors of dusk. A yawn causing her back to arch and pop making her feel delightful. She had never slept so well in her life. Her nose picked up the scent of a smokey warmth she couldn't put her finger on. She decided to get out of bed and see about breakfast when she passed by a mirror. Glancing at it caused her to stop instantly. What the hell was she wearing! Where was she? At that moment a maid entered intent on waking her up. She stood there in shock for a while as the nights events hit her like a train. This caused her to look at her borrowed clothing again. She was so caught up in her mental break down that she had not noticed The door open a second time.

"You look absolutely stunning in my clothes Sa-ku-ra." Shisui's warm breath brushed against her ear as he whispered huskily into her ear. His muscular arms slipping over her sides as his palms flattened against her torso pulling her against his hard chest. This earned a gasp from the pinkett's lips that seemed to make his grin wider by the second. She ran her hands down his arms slowly as she leaned into his chest causing Shisui's breath to hitch for a moment. Finding purchase on both of his arms she tilted her head to the side causing him to lean forward to sample her neck with his lips. Just as his lips grew close to their mark she tugged his arms forcefully adding chakra. This action caused him to be tossed over her head and land with a thud in front of the mirror bruising his tail bone in the process.

She had tricked him, she had lulled him into a false sense of security and promptly tossed him on his ass! Shisui gaped at the reflection of the minks in the mirror with shock. A smirk of pride and accomplishment plastered on her face as she examined her handy work. She was a force to be reckoned with and had proven to him that she was no armature in the ways of seduction. She was bold, and beautiful. She was sin in a bottle wrapped in seduction and layered with temptation and in that instant he knew he wanted to win her. The sound of clapping entered the room breaking him from his thoughts. Both looking to the door way leaning on the frame was Itachi applauding the vixen.

"I told you not to tease Sakura. Do you see what happens when you do not head my warnings?" Itachi smirked as he walked into the room with a dark chuckle. "I am going to apologize now for my brothers behavior. Once you leave Shisui's room he will probably act as if he was taught no manners and become hostile. It seems your rejection has hit him where it hurts. As you may already know for an Uchiha that is his pride."

"I understand and will be leaving in a few moments either way. I have allot of work to do at home before I go out tonight. Your cloths will be returned to you as soon as I am done with them. Thank you for providing them." Sakura decided that in the current situation a mask of indifference was the best defense.

"They are Shisui's as well." Itachi's tone grew cold as he looked over her attire. It still bugged him to no end that she was in another mans clothing. Shisui smirked admiring her once again and left to inform Mikoto that Sakura would not be attending breakfast with them. "I hope to see you again soon Blossom preferably before our date."

Sakura arrived at her home just as lunch was served. She found herself ravenous due to the lack of both dinner and breakfast. She was not at ease though, she kept getting the feeling she was being watched. She watched each of the servants cautiously she still had yet to find the one responsible for the less than savory pictures. She was becoming frustrated and wanted nothing more that to beat the culprit into the ground. She plotted how she would break each bone and heal it slightly off so she could break it again. Tonight she was to meet up with another competitor. It was Kotaru, the formerly human path's turn to have a dinner with her. The competitors after that requested to have her with them all day. Feeling restless as she sat down to lunch she began to get ready. She hoped that this one was at least decent enough to outright tell her if he wasn't interested in her.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower Tora paces the floor angrily. That fool Gen had almost given him away last night. The gen-jutsu master had failed because of the Uchiha whom were becoming a thorn in his side. He had attempted to have her poisoned but Itachi had prevented it. Getting rid of this girl was becoming harder than it looked. She was now on twenty four hour surveillance from ANBU. This forced him to become problematic than he had originally thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry about the last chapter being both short and very suckish. SOOOOOO to make up for it I wrote this one and I pray that you enjoy it cause I enjoyed writing it. These place they are going to is a mix between a club and a rave I don't put songs in my fics and I refuse to even acknowledge the Naruto games as part of Naruto sorry but that's MY OPINION. Everyone has one including me. Now to address my dearest flamers. I do not take kindly to the way some of you decided to word your in-boxes and even had to moderate one review. I don't mind if you tell me you don't like something but you don't get to decide what I do and don't write about. You are attempting to bully me, but I have never scared easily, and as such you must remember that your threats are mear words on a screen. That takes away about 70% of the intimidation right there. Now that I have adequately stressed the importance of civility I will thank my Wonder full, fantastic, fabulous, reviewers. You guys/girls rock so hard. I went to sleep I promise and got a solid four hours of sleep. Well I'm going to shut up now and as always reviews are not necessary but are inspirational. Inappropriate flames will be ignored.**

If anyone ever told Sakura Kotaru was ungentlemanly she would laugh in their face and punt them from the hospital's front door to the Kazekage towers front doormat. Not that they would appreciate it. She had the aim and the chakra and to her calculations she could do it just barely provided that the wind resistance wasn't to great. Kotaru had shown up on her door step about five minutes early. Two things none of the other candidates had done thus far. He handed her a plastic container. When she opened it she discovered its contents were her favorite thing in the whole world shiratama anmitsu. He had either done his homework, or paid attention to her at the phoenix wing. She guessed the second due to his level headed traits and observation skills. She didn't know wether or not to eat it then or take it with her.

"I would suggest you save it for later Haruno-san, or may I call you Sakura?" He asked politely was a smile on his face.

"Sakura is fine I Kotaru." She smiled back as she allowed him to enter while she set the treat in the fridge. As she began to put her high heals on he placed a hand on her arm with a smile effectively stopping her.

"Please put on some more comfortable shoes Sakura. It's easier to have a good time when your feet aren't strapped to a board with a tiny spike to balance on." He laughed as she gave a grateful sigh.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" She laughed tossing her normal foot wear on. Sure it didn't match but it's not like that matter since he pants legs covered the majority of her feet.

"Not since we left the phoenix wing. See doesn't that feel better?" Kotaru joked as he held a hand out to her which she readily took. His hands were soft despite their appearance.

"Much better! So let's go eat." She smiled pulling him out the front door. Kotaru wasnt surprised in the least. He had been rough at first this was due to the fact that he had been the cadaver she tore apart when her melt down had occurred. She felt that she needed to treat him like lace when he first met her. This irritated him to actually yelling at her. Something he had never intended to do. After that she treated him like one of her team seven members. Eventually he grew fond of her as well and took notice of all the little things no one else bothered to. That was when they had grown closer and he found himself thinking of her more often. He would do things to see her smile which more often than not pissed of Kakashi. They both shared the love of peace, and relished in the thought of it lasting forever. Realistically they knew that was unlikely, but it was good to dream. They often shared stories of their past, and picked on Naruto playfully. Whom would tell him he looked like Deidara with white hair, or boast that he had defeated him once and could do it again. To which he pointed out that it wasn't actually him that was defeated. This would earn a laugh from Sakura as Naruto sulked in a corner never to bring the subject up again.

He stoped suddenly in front of a rather large building and almost groaned in protest. The two stood in front of a building where music seemed to ooze from its windows and door. It seems she had remembered that god awful promise ment to be a joke. He looked down at the excited woman as she looked back at him with a smile on her face and in her eyes. Her couldn't deny that smile any more than he could deny a starving dog sustenance.

"I see you remembered my promise." He joked hoping she was joking.

"Yeah you said that it was a shame that no one has ever taken me out dancing, and promised when we got the chance you would. I just figured that this was the best way to do it since you can't wiggle out of it and we can also get something to eat." She giggled as she looked back at the building.

"Men do not wiggle our way out of things. We talk our way out with intelligence and logic. You insult my honor." He joked exaggerating a hurt expression. This caused a fit of laughter on her behalf.

"To bad you have no choice." She giggled pulling him into the building, and directly to a table. The lighting was low and the lights of different colors were swooping over the crowd. The atmosphere was loud but enjoyable and drew one in with a warm welcome. Sakura sat with him smiling as a waiter came over. He gave a quick glance to Kotaru with a smile, and then proceeded to lock his gaze on the woman beside him. Sakura was not oblivious to this and in response she leaned over to Kotaru whom instinctual placed an arm around her exposed shoulder. This effectively tucked her into his side and caused the waiter to snap his eyes back to Kotaru whom cocked an eyebrow glancing at the waiter.

"Kotaru- koi could you order for us?" She placed a palm against his chest causing his heart to speed up a bit. Instead of shock he took his cue and smirked looking back at her.

"I suppose I could but you'll owe me later tonight my cherry blossom." He put his nose to her nose ear adding a slight huskiness to his voice effectively making the waiter retreat say he would get them a new waiter. Once the flustered man was out of earshot which wasn't far with the music, the two separated with howls of laughter. The next waitress to come took their order professionally and left with no trouble. After their meal she decided to drag him to the dance floor with little effort. He had planned on the evening being awkward to an extent but not as awkward as it was about to become.

Almost immediately the song faded into the next one that Sakura had obviously known. Her body seemed to forget that with everything he was, underneath he was a man. Her hips sway left and right as he gently led her through the motions. His control was intact. HIs arm sliped around to the small of her back and she smiled feeling his innocent touch on the exposed skin where her shirt did not cover. He was in control. The tempo picked up a little and she wrapped an arm around his neck her forehead against his as their eyes locked. He was pulling back on the reigns of his control, but still in control. His free hand ran up her brachium crossing her elbow, allowing his fingertips to ghost over her forearm and meet her palm. He was slipping but he would not lose his control. Her chest flattened to his as her back arched as he choose th dip her back exposing her neck. His eyes locking to her neck his facial expression was carefree and that of enjoyment. His control almost shattered until the annoying blond interrupted and for once he was glad she did, because at that moment he was going to cross the line. Thank god for Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi.

"Forehead what are you doing here?" Ino asked as she, Choji, Ten ten, a very clingy Genma, and Neji had shifted through the crowd. He brought her up and spun her to face her blond friend as he pulled her back into him possessively. Her back was flat against his chest as he continued to move with her his eyes meeting Neji's.

"I'm on one of those dates. Don't you remember helping me pick this place?" She laughed oblivious to Kotaru's glaring match with a very upset Hyuga. Sakura raised her eyebrow at Ten ten and Genma.

"He's drunk." She deadpanned as he grinned stupidly singing loudly words that didn't begin to go to the current song.

"He's the one who chews on the poison Senbon right?" Kotaru had dipped his head and was now whispering in her ear with a playful tone. If she had looked she would see the smile he wore and the look of triumph on his face when she nodded. Ten ten gave Ino a look of confusion.

"So how many time did you two treat him for poison before he became immune." Kotaru asked the medics as he released Sakura. He had sufficiently been able to choke slam his self control into submission finally. This earned a groan from Sakura remembering each time Genma was admitted as he changed his poison when it became ineffective or outdated. He would accidentally slip his toung over the tip and pierce his tounge. When the poison was extracted he would always wake up asking if they had managed to suck out the poison.

"To many." They answered simultaneously." To which Genma giggled oblivious to the actual conversation. A drunk Genma was an easily amused Genma he noted.

"So who's up for a drink?" Choji asked pulling Ino along with him. Sakura accepted the challenge lacing her fingers through Kotaru's and pulling him along to Neji's distaste. Neji excused himself for a moment and went outside for a while. Ten ten declined for both herself and Genma. She was on duty at the moment and technically she was supposed to be watching Sakura. She was supposed to just blend into the crowd but Ino had spotted her and Genma had attached himself to her. So she held her cover and played along pointing out Sakura to Ino. Naruto, had used his harem jutsu to pose as a waitress, and Sai had used a hinge jutsu to pose as a waiter. Sai's tiny ant drawings were scattered through the building. Hana and her ninkin were outside keeping watch of the exits and entrances on high alert. Choji had invited Ino out so he would not look suspicious on the dance floor. Tsunade had put together and interesting team of Anbu for this mission she noted.

Kotaru was easy to talk to and even got Ten ten laughing a few times. To bad was going to stay with Pein and Konan or she'd easily let him have a fair chance to woo her friend. If he would have decided to stay in Konohagakure she would have at this point fought alongside of him to keep Sakura at his side. He had chosen to live in rain, and that would mean the eventual loss of her friend and that was not something Ino would allow. Especially with random assholes and Tora trying to off the pinkett If it was Gaara she might have reconsidered. The man was equipped with a frigging living shield as long as there was sand near by Sakura would be safe, and lets face it who doesn't track dirt into their house, or get it mixed into their sweat.

Sakura was laughing at Genma whom had been tossed off of her by Kotaru for the second time when a familiar sound entered her ears. The voice caused her to become both enraged and stiff at the same time. She wanted to leave before he noticed her and yet she wanted to stay and not let the moron interrupt her good time. Kotaru saw her change in attitude and noticed the man causing it. He had over heard Itachi and Shisui at the hospital when they spoke of Tora, and he had noticed when the elder would try to belittle Sakura when he thought no one was present or could hear. So with no thought about it Kotaru pulled Sakura into his lap and turned his back to Tora. He cradled her against his chest and noticed Ten ten's intense stare on Tora. The waiter and waitress whom had taken their order hours ago had begun to cover the tables closer to them more often which had alerted him even more. Something was about to happen and Sakura was in the center of it all. His green eyes glanced to the mirror behind the bar as Itachi, and Shisui entered the building with Neji. Making their way to Sakura and Kotaru they pretended not to notice Tora as they passed with idle conversation. Kotaru moved Sakura to a booth to better accommodate her and the situation firmly planting her on his lap.

Then it happened, and it happened quickly a fight broke out between two men on the dance floor. One was sent flying toward their table. Itachi moved to intercept as the second jumped forward. His fist connected with Itachi's jaw sending him back a couple of steps. Shisui lept forward with a round house that planted in the man's jaw whipping his head to the side and tossing him like a rag doll. A third man was now racing forward sliding under Itachi's attempt at a clothes line, and front rolled over Shisui's knee. Ten ten reacted with a rain of kunai some finding purchase others missed as he rolled to the right. The waiter had stoped him with the heel of his foot slamming into his face. The first man had used the distraction to make it past the table that was thrown at him by Ino and Choji. Kotaru's foot meeting his face with a sickening crunch. Hana's ninkin crashed through the windows as three more attackers entered the fray. The building by this point was devoid of civilians at this point leaving the Anbu team and competitors to defend Sakura. Kotaru set her down feeling something brush his hand. Grabbing it off he noticed a chakra draining tag.

"Shit I didn't even notice." She hissed unable to access her chakra. His eyes ran over her body for the second tag. Once he found it and removed it Sakura growled. "My reserves are gone to!"

Kotaru scanned the area looking for Tora only to find the man was gone he had escaped through the chaos. At that moment one an assailant lept over Ino as Ten ten barely missed. Itachi manged to step between Sakura and the assailant to connect with the back of his fist tossing him aside. Kotaru was angry, so much so that he leapt forth catching one of the men by his throat and snapping his neck. Hana's ninkin attached to another tearing the clone apart with a pop as Hana clawed through another's chest. When the fighting was over the assassins were dead either by the hands of the defending shinobi or their own hands. Tora was sure to cover his tracks none off them had his scent and nothing could be proven by his appearance. It could to easily be written down as a bar fight that had gotten out of hand, and it pissed them all off. So that night Sakura was sent back to the home and Kotaru was sent away by Sakura's guardian summons Karoshi which ironically was a you guesses it phoenix looking bird covered in black gen-jutsu soaked flames. Karishi was technically a forbidden summons but they weren't about to take a chance. As Kotaru turned to leave Sakura griped his hand and pulled him to her placing a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Best night of my life." Kotaru smiled as he walked to his hotel room unaware of the Uchiha watching on the rooftops. If his sharingan had not been sealed it would have been spinning to life with fury.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am having some trouble with my grammar checkers. One puts an answer up but the other contradicts it. Then spell check says its spelled wrong. Bleh! So I said screw it and decided one proof read and then submit it and hope for the best. I struggled with this chapter and I'm still not happy with it but what ever. Special props go to XxNina-himexX, and LadyRidger. You both know why. This ones full of Kakashi and Sakura. It was hard to write so no flames cause I don't like it either so NEH. Here's a hint about Tora. I based him off my boss. I hate my boss. Yes that was Sasuke last chapter. I hate Sasuke as well. Sorry about the rant last chapter but those who were in the wrong knew whom I was talking to because they apologized, or didn't inbox me again. Now read and remember as always reviews are not necessary but are inspired.**

Hatake Kakashi was not a man who was easily intimidated. If fact he had been the intimidator, the name of copy ninja sent fear into men whom were twice his size. So then why exactly was he so terrified of this woman who's forehead barely met the height of his nose? It wasn't because of her enormous strength. Even if she could destroy him with a single well placed blow. It had something to do with how she moved, breathed, and spoke. To be honest it was the fact that she existed at all. And yet, if she vanished or had never been there he believed there would be an unfilled hole within his soul where she was suppose to be. She was a part of him now. She had found a way to get under his skin without even wanting to or trying. He had fought to keep her at a distance walling his heart and chaining it down. He thought no one would be able to penetrate the fortress that was his mind which always intercepted intruders and kicked them out as if they were offensive.

And then she had come along in the form of a team mate and his mind allowed her to camp outside of it's fortress because she didn't seem to want in. His mind gave her no thought because she had no visible potential. She was just passing by and posed no threat. His mind allowed her to enter the walls of his fortress but never gave a glance at the forbidden cell within him. When she had not pressed any further his mind had become accustomed to her. Then she betrayed it, and saved him. So many times did she dare to save him. So his mind had evicted her from the fortress that was his body and chose to bulk up it's guard. She had allowed it to stay that way as usual with no fight. When his time came and he passed his mind dropped its guard he was sure she would encamp somewhere else.

She had noticed and sensing his lack of guard she kicked the door in and completely by passed the warden. She brought him back to life and his hearts warden had reacted to late. When it had finally discovered the intruder it was to late. She had snuck into the cell and released the prisoner that had been starving for her for it had caught her scent unbeknownst to him. All his efforts had been a waste and he felt as if she had planned this from the start. Knowing Sakura she hadn't and that was just part of his damn luck. She had no interest in his heart other than freeing it. He wanted that to be the end of it, but his luck had never been good. It had tasted her love even if it was platonic and now it craved her like an addict. He tried to stay away, but he was entered into the competition. He tried to be impassive and allow his elimination to be a swift blow but it never came. She had offered his heart a chance to win her own and it encouraged his former captive. His heart had taken the challenge with little thought. Only one problem had emerged with such a challenge. There were others whom had accepted the challenge as well. She was the in one of their arms last night and now there she stood in front of him. Her warm welcoming eyes were laughing at his mind that had completely submitted to her due to his heart that now slammed against his rib cage. Her silver pink hair taking to glowing from the borrowed light of the barely risen sun.

"Good morning Sakura are you ready?" He asked curling his fingers around the tips of her own bringing them up to his hidden lips. She watched him with a smile and a light blush. Still she was guarded almost as if her own hearts was on alert and wary of his presence. A presence which had finally posed a threat to it's rule over her life. If her heart was so afraid of him then why would he be afraid of her?

"Yeah I'm all yours for the day." She responded with no apparent attempt at defense. She wore a Red skin tight muscle shirt, and lace up black arm warmers which hooped each finger at the base. The knuckles were steal plated stained a dirty red from the process of it's tempering. He remembered giving her those when she had become an ANBU medic. She wore a pair of black hakama that allowed for quick movement and flexibility. She was stunning to say the least and he felt she knew it all to well. He gave a soft tug on her arm and drew her to his side. His hand cautiously moved to the small of her back guiding her to his home where he would make breakfast before their day began. As he looked from Sakura to the path leading out he spotted two shadows upon the rooftops neighboring her home. They were ANBU that was not what was bothering him. It was the fact that last night all competitors were brought into the Hokage's office in secret and told when going out with Sakura they were personally responsible for Sakura's well being, and at least four ANBU would be guarding them at all times. They had orders not to interrupt the date unless Sakura was in immediate danger. He understood the situation, but felt that his privacy was being invaded so he chose to keep Sakura in his home all day. As they entered he gave a wave to the ANBU once he closed the door and curtains the ANBU set up traps. Kakashi ushered Sakura to the kitchen quickly and set to work on breakfast after a while she bumped his side causing him to scoot over so she could help.

"Go sit back down Sakura let me deal with this." Kakashi placed his hand on hers halting her.

"Kakashi it's fine I know my way around the kitchen." Sakura laughed and picked another knife up with her free hand. He placed his other hand on this one as well preventing her movement.

"I don't doubt that Sakura, but I told you to go sit down." She spun around to face him quickly with a growl. Her eyes full of fire and determination as she looked up into his eyes. He swallowed hard as that feeling of fear was washed away by something different.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore Kakashi I out rank you remember." Sakura pushed against his chest defiantly.

"Only in rank never in experience Cherry blossom." He growled huskily pressing her against the counter. His tone was dangerous and then he saw it in her eyes. The reason he feared her so much hidden deep in her eyes. He feared her was because she held power over him. She could crush him at any moment and there was nothing her could do about it. No jutsu he could use, no technique, and even his sharingan couldn't prevent it.

"Well see about that now wont we Kakashi." She meant on the battle field but his mind took it as an insight to her bedroom. Had someone slept with his Cherry blossom? No she still held the innocence of an untouched woman. If she had slept with anyone she would know the signs that he was exhibiting. Yet her toung had swept over her lips drawing his attention to them. She had a blush upon her cheeks that told so much but left out the important details, and he had to be sure.

"Who was it Sakura? Who kissed those lips that belong to me?" His eyes narrowed as jealousy tore through him.

"They don't belong to you Kakashi, and even if they did would it matter?" Her answer was hushed and her blush darkened.

"Your right they don't but they could and so could you. Just promise me you'll think about it." Kakashi was sure she would utilize this weakness to crush him, and yet she didn't. She nodded and returned to where she had previously sat. "Oh and Sakura."

"Yes Kakashi?" She asked looking to him.

"If you were mine, and another man kissed you, or even attempted to it would matter to me. You always sell yourself short, and never seem to understand just how important you really are. Even if you don't choose me I will be here I promise I will never leave you alone again."


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's**** the next chapter I tried hard on the fight scene but I dont think it was my best. My grammar checks are still having a dispute lol. I hope it came out ok. Please enjoy.**

After the first innital tension between the two Kakashi and Sakura were able to eat breakfast in peace. There meal was easy and held allot of talk about the "weird" things that had been happening around her. She talked about the attack the night before, the gen- jutsu, the fact that Tora was an asshole. Sakura was beginning to feel as if life had painted a large bulls eye on her forehead. Kakashi understood that she needed comfort. Real comfort that sexual tension would not help with. So with that cue he scooped her up and threw her on his couch slipping his shirt off and laying behind her. She had protested immediately but when he put on a movie she understood. He was ordering her to take it easy as he put a throw pillow under her head. This was encase she decided to nap which he would allow as long as she was within his arms. This reminded him of the time she had gotten sick and in her delirium she bumped into Kakashi. He had taken her home and forced leek soup down her throat then held her in his bed until her fever broke. He noticed she was searching his living room as if something was off. His Icha Icha collection was missing and he knew that she would not find them because he no longer had them. When ever page reminded him of her he decided that it was time for them to go. Sai had surprisingly taken them only to give them to Hinata as a joke. Naruto in retaliation beat him for it later. The location of said books were currently unknown to him and that was fine with him. He had walked Sakura home after dinner and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

When she had entered her home she found a stack of mail waiting for her. Within said stack were four letters. She read the first two from Jinse, and Shin they were dropping out due to stress the attacks were causing. The second was from Komaza saying he had tried to stop by but she wasn't home and he was glad she was ok. The third had no name on it but it made her scared. A few pictures were enclosed. One of her trading blows with Shino. Another of her date with Kotaru she was bent back with a smile on her face right before Ino had shown up. The final one was of her tucked into Kakashi's shirtless side as she slept. All the letter said was 'So beautiful at your most vulnerable. When I hold you tonight will your eyes be the same?' Her eyes widened and she began to think about who could have taken the pictures. She wanted to run but that seemed dangerous. She couldn't stay because she wasn't sure if the culprit was a maid or not. Hokage tower was to far away by herself. Naruto was on a mission with Sai. Hinata was a the Hyuga mansion which was further away than the Hokage tower. Then it hit her the Inuzuka's. She had a dog whistle Kiba had gotten her when they were on a mission so she could call Akamaru for back up. Three short whistles would bring Akamaru to her if he was within a fifty mile radius of it. So she blew hard three short bursts hoping that Akamaru would at least show.

The window broke as an explosive tag went off behind her throwing her forward. She had swung her legs over to land in a crouch glass was embedded in her back she could feel the blood sliding down her back. Her chakra still hadn't restored herself thanks to the revival jutsu's side effects. She would have to hope for rescue and heal when it was life threatening. A figure appeared through the smoke and rubble he was cloaked and wore a blank oval mask. Spotting her he lunged forward with a Kunai in hand. She parried with a table stand to his head from the right. His arm lifting and blocking the small table that broke on impact. He turned fluidly towards her thrusting his Kunai at her gut. Using the table legs as tonfa she blocked it wedging the Kunai within the hardened wood. She swung the other leg at his ribs barely missing and catching a knee to the chest sending her back wards. Using her momentum from the strike she did a back hand stand whipping her left foot to his chin and landing on her feet in a defensive pose. The figure didn't seem fazed as it gave a low sweep that she countered with a twisting jump sending her left foot against the side of his head. This threw him into the back of a couch breaking it in half. Again he stood unfazed and brushed his coat clear of debris.

He charged her again ducking under a right hook as he delivered an uppercut to her jaw. She retaliated with a a piece of broken furniture to block his kick to her ribs. This sent her through another window embedding more glass as she landed in the back yard. Her summons was no where to be found and that worried her. Who could get rid of something so powerful? She had no idea and she didn't have time to think about it. He had leapt forward with a katana in hand trying to impale her from above. She gathered what chakra she had into her knuckles and thrust them forward to meet the oncoming blade. The contact caused the assassin to loose his hold on the hilt and shattered the steel. She griped the whistle around her neck and blew it again with three short puffs. The assassin was on his feet again and had produced another Kunai. She couldn't afford another chakra laced anything if she was going to be able to heal after. She ducked the next swing and thrust her head up into his chin trying to break the mask. She was cut off with a fist to the gut causing her to hear a crunch. Two broken ribs were threatening to pierce her lungs now. As she coughed he landed a foot against her knees forcing her to land on her side.

That's when heard a snarl she almost cried with relief looking up to see Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru had a piece of cloth hanging from his mouth as he bore his fangs. Kiba tilted his head back with pride in his eyes. She had called him when she was in trouble. Not the Uchiha's, not a Hyuga, or anyone else! The wind was tousling his hair and the moonlight was illuminating his muscular silhouette. He was what she imagined sin to look like personified at that moment. The assailant had prepared for the medic but not the Inuzuka and was clearly debating a tactical retreat. Kiba guessed as much but wasn't planning to allow him to live that long. He had brought harm to the woman that held his heart and he would be damned if this asshole was going to get away with it. A howl was heard behind them as Hana and Tsume arrived with their own ninkin. The whistle wasn't specific to just Akamaru and Kiba Sakura was extremely lucky in this case because Hana could help the healing process.

"Pup rest now and let us take care of this you really gave them hell." Tsume laughed as Hana knelt to Sakura examining her glass filled back. The smell of her blood had both excited and enraged the Inuzuka heir. Her whimpers as Hana began to remove glass shards fueled his desire to rip the man apart. The assassin was no fool, he could handle one Inuzuka and his partner but three and their pack that was suicide especially when in the open and they could gain space and speed easily. So like any assassin he with this knowledge he fled. Kiba wasn't about to hesitate his pursuit until his mother stopped him.

"Watch over her. Hana and I will track him." Tsume was gone before Kiba could protest. Looking back at Sakura he grimaced as her scent hit his nose. Watching her heal her ribs through her tattered shirt was almost painful. There sat his intended beaten to the point she had called for help. She clutched the whistle in as if she thought letting go would cause her reality to change. Kiba walked to her back with a sigh as Akamaru lay beside her. He noticed how ridged her wounds were. Leaning forward he cleaned each gash with tenderness. He knew she wouldn't mind and would later heal the wounds herself. She was trembling visibly and when she looked at him her eyes pleaded with him to tell her she wasn't weak. Her fingers tightening around the whistle. With a sigh he pulled her into his lap and held her close. What came next was unexpected and no matter how he fought it he would not regret his decision.

Kakashi's scent had been on her and it was thick which meant prolonged contact. This sparked a possessive growl. He would wash away that smell right now and he'd be damned if she would stop him. Akamaru had smelt it to and tried to distract Kiba with a whimper to no avail. Without warning he got up cradling Sakura to his chest, and brought her into the house then the bathroom and started the water. He ignored her shrieks of protests when he almost ripped her shirt off tossing it aside along with her pants, and arm warmers. He slapped away her hands that attempted to cover herself and finished removing her undergarments. She still had his scent and it pissed Kiba off even more. He wanted to take her right then and there but he would control himself. Depositing her in the over sized tub her began the task of cleansing her of Kakashi. She had begun to relax for him not enough to allow any contact with her chest or hips which she kept trying to hide from his view.

"Sakura I have seen you naked on missions that provided no other option. It's pointless to hide your body from me when all it does is hinder thee progress of tending to your wounds." He growled becoming frustrated.

"I know." Was her weak response as she brought her knees to her chest clutching the whistle. "Why did Hana and Tsume come as well?"

"That whistle is specific to just Akamaru and technically your not suppose to have it still." Kiba watched her clutch the whistle tighter to her chest as if he would take it from her. "Relax I dont want it back. I'm just explaining that its an heirloom. Only the heir is suppose to have it. If an Inuzuka or their ninkin hear it the come immediately because the heir is in trouble."

"Why would you give me something like this? You could get into big trouble." She turned to look at him in shock.

"Because if anything ever happened to you I would be in trouble." He let the water drain as he rolled his eyes. She stood up as he threw a towel at her, and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah I Tsume can be pretty scary when she wants to be." Sakura smiled at him remembering when Tsume had declared Sakura was her pup after Kiba brought his last ex home to meet her. Tsume had become enraged as accused the girl of being a whore cheaper than a breath of air. Kiba hadn't argued about it because Sakura then crossed from Hana's room to the kitchen and her scent had caused his head to snap in her direction. Tsume had used this opportunity to declare that Sakura would be her pup one day which made the girl he brought home furious.

When she had called Tsume a name that Kiba couldn't remember to this day he and Tsume got a shock. Sakura jumped the counter and knocked the woman through the wall and Kiba through the one behind him. She told Kiba that any woman who would disrespect his mother obviously wasn't good enough to bring home, and she was ashamed of his choice in women. To bad she didn't know that his choice was her. He just hadn't realized it at that point, and it took a competition for him to realize this. No matter how smart he thought he was he knew he was a moron.

"Sakura, you were with Kakashi today right?" He asked feeling like he was prying.

"Yeah?" She answered and looked off to the floor.

"You should go get dressed." He sighed as he pushed her out of the bathroom earning him a smile. He sent Akamaru to Tsunade to inform her of the situation.


	28. Chapter 28

**I posted this yesterday but it apparently didn't post. Sorry about that. This chapter came out a little bipolar and I was in a bad mood when I wrote it so just bare with me. There will be another chapter post after this once I edit it. I am so sorry about the late post. This chapter kinda formed on its own so I got off track. I am going to start a poll soon when it's up please vote. I have to ask what would you guys do if I decided that no one won lol. Not that I plan to do that it was just a suggestion from a friend. I think my grammar checkers made up yay! As always reviews are not necessary but the are inspiring.**

Kiba sat on the steps of the Haruno complex nursing his recently mended broken jaw as the remaining competition approached. He looked both depressed and defeated as yelling was heard from within the home. The rest of the rookies were making their way up the path behind the competitors. Sakura wasn't happy and it was partially their fault. They had kept something from her. Something important and now that Sakura knew she was pissed. They knew she was going to lash out but with the added stress she was volatile. The point was driven home when Tsunade and Dan were pushed out of the front door which was slammed behind them not giving them a second to look at her. Apparently Sakura wasn't in the mood to be alluring or considerate. They heard Sakura screaming at someone inside. "Until Ibiki calls you I don't want to see one of you move from that spot. If you do I will beat you to death with your own limbs!"

"She knows doesn't she." Kankuro asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"She's out for blood starting with the photos." Tsunade sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Not an hour prior they found that Tora was no longer within the walls of the village, and so Tsunade had come clean about everything. Tora's attempts on her life, the assassins, and ANBU guards. Kiba had tried to calm her only to receive a fist to the jaw. He deserved that much for sneaking around. Now she had Ibiki in the garden interrogating each member of her servants.

"Before she talks to you guys I want you to know that Tora is missing. The minute Ibiki was called in he disappeared." Dan added as Shisui moved through the crowd with Gaara and Itachi following close behind.

"Where are you three going?" Naruto asked confused, but never received an answer.

"You can run all you want but it wont help you in the end. I have your scent now asshole." Tsume snarled as her partner panted beside her. They had been chasing this man for almost an hour now. This seemed to further piss her off. This bastard had been trained to avoid being seen specifically, but she didn't need to see him to find him. Twice he had attempted to leave an article of cloth and deviate his path to escape. Hana was checking the last deviation at that moment. He was attempting to separate her from Kuromaru which wasn't going to happen. A piece of paper fell from above which caused them to jump back as it exploded barely missing her face. She gasped as she attempted to pick up the scent again once the smoke cleared. She couldn't smell anything which only meant one thing. The tag wasn't meant to kill, just block her tracking abilities. Hana showed up rubbing her face along with her ninkin. The tags had been laced with black pepper and milkweed powder which they had inhaled. Tsume snarled again with reluctance she turned to Hana. "Bastard! Hana we need to retreat while we can or this may not end in our favor."

Hana nodded and they began their retreat only to be greeted with another explosion. The forest was even more dangerous now that their noses were useless. As they cautiously began to pass through the trees a Kunai found its mark deep inside Hana's left leg. Hana dropped and her ninkin surrounded her acting as a shield. Tsume searched the trees in the direction the kunai had come from only to have the assassin approach from behind trying to stab her between the L3 and L4. She heard him and turned catching his arm in her hands and throwing him into the nearest tree causing another explosion as the clone disappeared. She had not gone untouched despite her efforts. Pressing her hand to a shallow wound on her right hip she chuckled darkly. "Tease me again and when I find you I'll stew your balls!"

Hana had healed what she could and was now limping with Tsume's help as they dodged paper bombs and expertly placed traps. This assassin was steadily making this a personal vendetta with Tsume. Anyone in the village could tell you that was not the wisest thing to do. She wanted to turn around and find the bastard. To tear his throat out, and feed him to strays. Instead she assisted Hana in her escape like any mother would do for her pup. No matter how big her children got they would always be her pups.

An hour after entering Sakura's home Itachi and Gaara emerged with two of Sakura's former servants whom were bloody and looked as if they bordered insanity. Ibiki followed with a third and a chuckle. This caused the others to pale. "Ah business is good."

"Where is Shisui and Sakura?" Sai asked getting straight to the point.

"Inside having a very adamant discussion." Itachi replied handing off the wreck he had guided to a waiting ANBU.

"You have a lot of nerve thinking that I'm going to take that as an excuse Shisui. I deserve to know when my friends find out that my life is in danger." Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist against the wall causing the wood to snap and splinter.

"Yes but you also have the right to fucking relax. We were just thinking of the stress you were going through and how this would just add to it!" Shisui was bordering the end of his patents. For an hour he had been arguing with Sakura and for an hour she had been both challenging him and pressing his buttons. If he was to be completely honest he was both aroused and infuriated. She was on par with him mentally, and if he wasn't careful she would definitely use his words against him.

"Stress has nothing to do with it. You just wanna play the knight and save the damsel in distress. I will not allow myself to become that again. I am strong and can take care of myself!" She slammed her palms against his shoulders shoving him.

"You don't have to be that person again to let someone be close to you Sakura! You can push me around all you want but that wont change the fact that your strong on the outside, but not inside. Damn it Sakura you're not perfect no one is!" Shisui returned to looming over her face yelling with more intensity by the moment. Neither one backing down from the others challenge.

"I've never claimed to be perfect Shisui, but I'll be damned if I'm going to hide behind everyone else! You don't get to decide what I need to know and not know! No one gets that privileged! No more fucking secrets I'm sick of them!" Sakura yelled back her fist clenching as she fights the urge to hit him. Shisui grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her to a mirror griping her face in his hand roughly forcing her to look at herself. His hand released her arm moving down to press against her stomach forcing her back against him to trap her there. He was going to make her understand one way or another. His eyes locked on hers through the mirror so as not to get distracted.

"Fine you want the fucking truth Sakura? Fine I'll tell you! Your important to us! You gave us all back something that we needed! Family, friends, and hope all of that and what did you ask for in return? Nothing! Nothing at all and when we want to repay you what do you tell us you want? Nothing but our happiness. But you're not happy are you Sakura. No you're not and your content to just fucking sit there and watch everyone else be happy. You think no one notices, but we do! I- We see someone trying to hurt you while your unaware so we protect you and try to give you a little happiness to. You want to know why Sakura because your amazing! Your beautiful, smart, hot tempered, sexy, to humble, and most of all strong. Yet all you see is what my moron of a cousin, and that Hyuga told you. You believe that your weak, and worthless enough to leave on a park bench in the middle of the night, or discarded because of politics. That's right I know all about both situations! Guess what Sakura THEY were wrong not you and you need to realize that." He prayed it worked because she looked like a statue unmoving and hardly breathing. His words washing over her and sweeping her insecurities aside as they finished the healing of her emotional wounds allowing them to scar. She loved scars at that moment because it was a promise. A promise that the pain was over and she could move on.

"Thank you Shisui for telling me those things. I didn't realize that my fears were doing this to me." Sakura felt a new confidence, and strength fill her.

"I just told you what anyone in the next room wanted to. So do I get a reward for risking life and limb to argue with you?" He teased feeling much more relaxed as she laughed gently.

"Nope cause my thanks is enough for a chivalrous knight." Sakura giggled and tilted her head back to look into his eyes their breath mingling.

"But I am a knight in bloody armor which is better because I have seen battle enough to prove my worth." His nose brushed hers gently as he smiled back trying to keep this at teasing.

"Still you're a knight and as such you have a code of honor to follow." She teased back with a smile.

"I have no intention of defacing either of our honor at this moment." He joked releasing her. She laughed a bit and faced him on the balls of her feet. Her lips quickly placed a kiss to his cheek and left the room to meet the others.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Shisui called after her turning the corner to catch her.

"To bad cause I don't intend to do it again." She teased as he walked beside her. As they entered the living room she sighed sitting on the floor leaning against Akamaru whom nuzzled her and wrapped a tail around her as Shisui went to get the others. He had heard the entire conversation and was glad that someone finally had the balls to tell her the truth.

"Feel better now?" Akamaru asked.

"Definitely." She smiled snuggling into his fur.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm having a bad day sorry if I seem so angry. To answer XxNina-himexX excellent question about inner Sakura, inner is Sakura's suppressed emotions of rage and disapproval If you notice in shippuden the more Sakura voiced her true feelings the less inner shows up. Inner Sakura is Sakura's strength and lets face it Sakura is bad ass. We finally find out what happened to the summon, Tsume, and Hana. Akamaru gets to hog the love some more, and I get a cup of coffee. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

"Alright she's calm you can come in." Shisui called from the front door of Sakura's home causing everyone to look at him. They had obviously expected more damage to his person, and honestly when he first decided to calm her so did he. Every pair of eyes were checking him for critical injuries of some kind. Shisui didn't know if he should laugh or feel insulted by this. He opted for the middle ground with a smile. "Is it really that big of a shock that I made it out?"

"Check him for internal bleeding." Naruto joked, but Tsunade did it anyway not wanting to take a chance. This earned an irritated sigh from Shisui. It was no secret that he didn't like the feel of anyone but Sakura's chakra invading his body. Still she was the Hokage and he really couldn't argue with her decision. So with an irritated expression he allowed Tsunade to do as she pleased. After a few minutes he was given an all clear and they entered Sakura's home. When they entered the sitting room many expecting Sakura to lash out as they sat in various spots around the room.

"So now that were all here and your ... calm whats the plan?" Kiba was the first to speak this time.

"I have no choice but to place all competitors in Sakura's home for the remainder of the contest. There will no way to catch her alone that way and short of an army no one will be able to come after her not even Tora." Tsunade explained expecting an enraged Sakura to speak up, but she never complained about it.

"Why is Tora so hell-bent on killing me in the first place?" Sakura asked a little put off.

"He's Danzo's protege don't you remember. That could have a lot to do with it." Itachi pointed out.

"So? I didn't kill him. Tobi and Sasuke were responsible for that." Sakura rolled her eyes with a look of disgust as she stretched her body allowing her purple satin shirt to rise. This gave an eye full of her flat stomach and toned abdomen. No matter how innocent this action was it was affecting ninety percent of the men in the room. Not that she noticed.

"That may be so but he blames Tsunade for Danzo's death. I've heard him say it before." Neji added as he watched Sakura's muscles and toned abs. He thanked Kami for his self-control.

"So he should be going after Tsunade not Sakura. I don't get it." Choji having no interest in the pinkett was looking at Ino for an explanation. Saddest thing was she didn't understand either.

"If you want to weaken an opponent but not kill them you often go after their weakness." Shino watched Sakura from behind his sun glasses with great interest.

"So he goes Sakura to cause Tsunade to suffer. Since no one has been taught the revival jutsu she would remain dead. This would cause chaos all over the village and cause more stress effectively breaking Tsunade. I would go this route if I were the enemy." Gaara admitted as he crossed his arms trying to distract himself from other things he would like to be doing.

"Does she do that on purpose?" Dan whispered to Tsunade whom looked over to her former student. She was holding Akamaru's head upon her lap borrowing the safety he offered. She was wrapped within Akamaru's tail around her chest and shoulders deep in thought as she nibbled her bottom lip. Her legs arched so that her feet planted on the floor and if one didn't know better they would swear that she lay naked beneath.

"No that's just the way she is. She doesn't realize what she's doing to those poor boys." Tsunade answered pointing. Dan's eyes trailed to the men within the room noticing the looks in their eyes save the few who wore sunglasses, or mastered the look of indifference. Still the had tells that gave their thoughts away. Shino had crossed his arms and was tapping his index finger upon them. Neji was slightly shifting every few minutes. Shisui and Itachi's Sharingan were flickering as they struggle with their desires. Sai and Kankuro were fidgeting with their ink, or puppets in an attempt not to look. Gaara's sand was shifting. Yahiko and Kotaru were holding their noses to look like they were in deep though.

"I'm back from summons island." Lee interrupted the tension causing everyone to look up thankful for the shift in attention. After years of following Gai around like a clone Lee was sent off to Suna on a three-year mission alone. When he returned something within him had changed. He wanted to be his own person and soon after he had changed his wardrobe and hair style. He began thinning his eyebrows and working harder. His jaw had squared over the years losing the boyish appearance. His eyes were now intense and his smirk rivaled Kiba's with mischievous intent. His hair grew out slightly and not looked messy and often covered parts of his eyes. His he started to wear muscle shirts of black that featured his muscular appearance and ANBU tatoo. His pants were always low on the waist and teased the eyes with promises of what could be below. He often slouched and held a more laid back frame which now rested on the door frame to the room. He had given up on Sakura ever returning his affection but with that came an easy friendship that allowed him more time with her.

"What did you find out? Is she ok? Can I summon her back now?" Sakura was up and gripping Lee's shirt with a deep worry line marring her features. He found that he still hated to see her looking like that.

"She'll be fine in a few days. Fukasaku, and Shima are looking after her. Being reverse summoned forcefully by someone without a contract almost ripped her left-wing off. Tora wasn't planning on her survival, but she's got a lot of fight in her so she wants you to call her when Tora shows his face again." Lee gave a smile as he removed Sakura's hands from his shirt. He watched the sigh of relief wash over her face. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug that he had gotten use to over the years. He returned it resting his hands on her spine which earned him several growls and glares of disapproval. Raising an eyebrow he released Sakura and rolled his eyes. "Shut up assholes I have a woman who's sitting in the room currently. Sakura I swear to Kami if I get another growl from them I'm going to by you muzzles for safety purposes. He Ten lets head out." Lee called to Ten Ten many of the others followed leaving the competitors alone with Sakura.

"Go get your stuff and I'll get your rooms situated." Sakura dismissed them as she entered the kitchen listening to the men shift around as they left. She informed the chef of the arrangements and was reaching above her for the pocky on the top shelf when she felt her arm jerk back of its own accord. Upon inspection he found tiny chakra strings attached. Before she could turn to look Kankuro had her lifting herself onto the counter and retrieving the snack. Her manipulated her body with ease as he adjusted her to a sitting position on the counter and stood between her legs with a smirk.

"Your to trusting of me." He smiled releasing her from his strings.

"And why is that Kuro?" She teased the puppet master causing him to raise his eyebrow.

"The last time you called me that we were about to die Sakura. Are you trying to tell me that I'm in trouble?" He asked stealing some of her snack.

"Maybe." She smiled and used her thumb to rub part of his makeup off.

"Don't Sakura I wont hesitate this time." Kankuro placed his and on hers moving it to his lips. Placing gentle kisses along the tips his eyes locked onto hers.

"Then you should create some space between us." Sakura countered pulling her hand away.

"Seriously Sakura when are you going to let that go?" Kankuro growled as his words of rejection came back to bite him in the ass again. Years ago Sakura had allowed him to stay with her while he was on a mission to gather necessary herbs for cultivation. Everyday he spent with her he had grown closer to her and everyday she had grown more and more beautiful in his eyes. He resisted everyday due to being with Matsuri. One day he had a moment of weakness and he had kissed her. He meant for it to be an innocent kiss, a tease, but it had quickly turned into more. He was unable to stop until he her laying on the grass with swollen lips and hazy eyes. Seeing the bruises on her arms caused by their rushed attraction had snapped him back into reality and he withdrew from her. He had felt guilty about taking advantage of her when she had opened her home to him, and was already with another woman not that Sakura had known. When question about what was wrong he simply stated that this was wrong and wouldn't work between them. That they had needed to put some space between them and the next day he fled before she could speak to him again. When he arrived home he had found Matsuri with another man not that he hadn't had his suspicions she was sleeping with another. But this meant that he was free to pursue Sakura. The minute her name entered his head he paled and knew that he had lost that opportunity by running away. He had tried to mend the bridge he had burned with her but it never seemed enough to allow physical contact again. Not to mention she would use his words every time he attempted to be close to her.

"When am I going to get an explanation?" She countered chewing her pocky. The familiar line of questioning that he had always avoided had once again been tossed in his face and it pissed him off.

"Fine Sakura I was stupid ok. I was involved with Matsuri at the time and that wasn't fair to you. I ran away instead of acting like a man and confronting the issue. I stayed loyal to her while she fucked some guy and effectively screwed me out of knowing what we could have been." Kankuro pressed his face into her stomach with a sigh as she removed his hood and stroked his hair. They both knew where this was heading and they both accepted it.

"That's all you had to say stupid I would have forgiven you had you told me." Sakura removed him from her body and let herself off of the counter. "If you ever pull that crap again I will boot you home Kuro. I'm giving you a chance to make amends I owe you that at least. I know that were not going to work but if you still want to try I'll let you."

"Sakura I cant do this with you. I really do care about you but I think your right were not going to work. You don't trust me with your heart anymore. Not fully, and without that there can never be a relationship. At least not a healthy one. So I'll be your friend and I'll always have your back. I hope to god that Gaara knows what he's doing because I'm rooting for him to win you over now that I'm out of the running. Give him a chance ok, and I'm heading home tomorrow so give it a few days and then write me and Temari. She misses you." Kankuro smiled and moved to leave when he felt himself halted by her hand.

"Thank you Kuro for being so honest with me." Sakura smiled and hugged him. Kankuro held her for a moment feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They stayed like that for a few moment until they heard the door slam against the wall and Tsume's voice call for Sakura. Immediately breaking apart the two ran into the living room to see Tsume, Hana, and their pack limp in singed hair matted and bloody.

"I'll carry them to the dining room table." Kankuro said grabbing Hana from her ninkin whom collapsed with exhaustion. Sakura nodded and left to grab some towels giving some of the remaining servants orders to take the ninkin to the Inuzuka estate for treatment. Upon entering the dining room she hit medic mode which ment that nothing else mattered she was a doctor not a friend of the family. She removed the singed clothing as Kankuro cleansed the wounds so infection wouldn't set in he had remembered Sakura's basic classes for beginners which surprised him. She had regained enough chakra from the chakra pills that were supplied by Tsunade to heal them both so she didn't have to worry about conserving her chakra. After assessing the damage she set to work removing fragments of wood. Kankuro watched as Sakura began and never failed to heal each wound without a scar left. A half hour later Tsume and Hana were moved to separate bathrooms to clean up with the help of her staff. Tsume cursing them the whole way stating that she didn't need or want the help offered.

Kiba was the first to arrive back as Kankuro left not wanting to be caught in the frantic rush that was the Inuzuka heir. Sakura effectively explained that both Tsume and Hana were taken care of and were bathing. The state in which the dogs were brought to the Inuzuka compound had terrified Kiba so he had left Akamaru in charge of packing and returned. Once confirmed that his mother and sister were going to be alright he relaxed considerably. Sakura went to the kitchen to make tea and food Kiba watched from the living room admiring the woman on the other side of the counter.

"You keep that look on your face and she's gonna figure out that your feeling more than grateful." Tsume interrupted his thoughts as Hana laughed at her love struck brother.

"Is it that obvious?" Kiba asked feeling self-conscious.

"Any more obvious and you might as well hang a sign around your neck." Hana pointed out as she went to the kitchen to say goodbye.

"You better be ready for a fight pup." Tsume warned watching the girls in the kitchen.

"Yeah Tora's becoming a thorn in everyone's side." Kiba growled wanting nothing more than to rip out the elders throat.

"He ain't half the battle. You still got to win her from the others." Tsume clarified as she waved to Sakura and left with Hana. Kiba watched the three walk to the front door and sighed.


	30. Chapter 30

**I tried to lengthen this but it didn't work sorry ahead of time I'm falling asleep at the keyboard. Please review.**

By the time the guys returned Sakura was informed that each man would have a room of their room but the bathrooms would have to be shared. She explained that her own bathroom was off limits by penalty of death. She decided that the only man that would ever step foot in her bathroom would be her future husband... maybe. Once the men settled in and unpacked many went to sleep. Around midnight Sakura went for a walk in the little garden. That's where she found Gaara meditating. He looked majestic bathed in moonlight. His dark red hair seemed to flow in the wind like hell fire as it swept across his pale skin. His eyes still held the dark circles that would make his Aqua eyes stand out had they been open. His face was set in an almost blank expression. His face had become firm through the years his jaw was strong,and his lips were a half shade darker that his face.

Her eyes swept further down his neck to his topless chest. His chest was muscular like the rest of his visible body, but not so much that it looked unattractive. He obviously kept to his training she decided. His breathing barely causing his abdomen to push against his pectorals raising and lowering them in a steady flow. His arms were incredibly strong looking even as they rest upon his crossed legs that were hidden by a pair of loosely fitting maroon sweat pants. The dim almost golden draw strings left untied and dangled dangerously close to his lower more sin inspiring areas. She gasped as his eyes snaped open with little warning. His sand wrapping around her and drawing her close.

"It is impolite to stare Sakura." Gaara allowed a slight smirk to lift his lips as the sand deposit her in his lap. She was breath taking, and tempting almost to tempting. Her almost silver pink locks caressing her shoulders and chest barely covered by a black muscle shirt that ended just under her breast. The skin of her abs felt smooth with little interruption from the few scars from her line of work. Her tight black shorts hugging her hip gave little to imagine a they were barely able to reach her thighs which led to her endless legs. She could easily drive a man to madness if she chose to. Kami knows that she wasn't aware of the effects she had on him by watching him so closely.

"I didn't mean to disturb you Gaara." She attempted to apologize by was quickly silenced with a single finger placed upon her petal soft lips. He was cradling her causing their skin to touch causing a heat to ignite across her flesh. His eyes refused to release her own as his finger trailed down over her lips to her jaw agonizingly slow making her aware of the tenderness in his touch. Capturing her chin between his thumb and index finger he tilted her head back slightly. His thumb began to rub circles upon the tender flesh of her stomach causing her to either gasp or moan she couldn't tell and he didn't care to examine it at that moment. His lips descended upon hers drawing her closer to him as he pulled away. He would only allow a small sample so she wouldn't become alarmed. He hadn't planed to see her after she had retired for the night which made ot harder on his already strained libido.

"Do you know what you do to me? A lesser man would have taken you by now." She was stunned to say the least. No man had ever kissed her this was and if she was completely honest she was scared. Not of him, but of herself. She knew all to well the human body could betray it's owner and even fool the mind to think lust was love. Gaara, no matter how powerful was still a man. A very sexy man which carried more danger. His smell, touch, and taste all screamed testaments to this fact.

"Sabaku No Gaara release Sakura at once. You have no right to touch her that way." Came a voice from the shadows causing both Gaara and Sakura's attention to shift. Gaara's sand shifted dangerously around the two as his eyes narrowed. So he had come from the shadows to challenge Gaara. This did not amuse Gaara in the least.

"Hatake that decision does not belong to you. I would if she so requested." Gaara stood drawing Sakura closer to his chest had no right to give them orders. If Sakura found no error in this then why should he.

"Sakura tell him you want down... NOW!" Kakashi barked ready to rip her from Gaara's arms if necessary. Sakura almost whimpered as her self confidence began to abandon her.

"No." Sakura spoke in almost a whisper barely audible to Gaara who's eyes widened. She was choosing him over Kakashi and for some reason his pride seemed to swell.

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked with a look of disbelief.

"I said no Kakashi." Her voice was a bit louder now as some of her confidence was captured.

"Sakura your mind is clouded. Step away from him and I know that you'll agree." Kakashi tried to force her to comply exposing his sharingan. Gaara blocked her line of sight with his body almost snarling.

"Kakashi she can make her own choice. To use the Sharingan is a cowardice trick." Gaara argued back.

"She doesn't know what she wants." Kakashi countered. Sakura's head snapped up with a growl.

"It's ok Gaara let me down." Her voice held no regret but it held fury Gaara noted as he gently set her upon her feet. Placing a chased kiss to Gaara's cheek she looked to Kakashi with resolve in her eyes. Kakashi felt he had won but that was far from the truth. "Take off your mask Kakashi."

"You know I wont do that Sakura." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Remove the mask Kakashi." She repeated.

"Why?" Kakashi snapped his sharingan spinning.

""I cannot love a man I have never seen." Sakura answered honestly.

"Then you cannot love me Sakura." Kakashi declared as if this reasoning would cause Sakura to change her mind.

"I expect to see you have left by tomorrow morning Hatake. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed." And with that she was gone. Leaving a very unhappy Gaara to deal with an even more pissed off Kakashi.


	31. Chapter 31

**I had allot of fun with this chapter. Ok in my defense about the last one I was asleep and didn't realize I had written or posted said chapter. I was listening to Buttons by the pussycat dolls when it was written somehow it was on repeat so that was the result. I don't think I should write while ninety percent asleep. I am actually pretty embarrassed about it lol. What do you think should I write while tired as long as it gets corrected? Ok Tora is back in this chapter along with the assassins Sasuke gets a surprise. Here's a shout out to my new reviewer Trunksmybaby. Lots of love to my regular reviewers, follows, and favorites you guys/girls are amazing. This was suppose to be what I posted yesterday lmao. Please enjoy and as always reviews are not necessary but are inspirational.**

"Once upon a time, in a village located in the land of fire, nestled against the base of a mountain there lived a man. A handsome man who through his blood ties wanted for nothing. Women would fall upon the ground at his feet, and men wished to be him for just a moment in their lives. He was a mystery an enigma, a warrior and a defender revived and given a second chance. Little did he know that his heart would be captured by the wild emerald eyes of a fiery temptress. What form of garbage is this Jiraiya " Itachi sent an impassive look to the sanin sitting on a rather large boulder with a smirk on his face. Itachi had lost all interest in reading the stack of papers that if Jiraiya was successful would be the next in the line of his erotic book line. This however is not what was causing the irritation Itachi was feeling. His irritation was a direct result of the thoughts swimming within his head all about the woman not ten feet away.

"It will cover your part in the competition up to it's end. Each of you will have a book to yourself and the winner will share the final book with Sakura. We'll have book signings after the series is completed along with dinner with the couple. You can even run security for the couple. Once I get permission from everyone I can start the project." Jiraiya laughed confidently as he watched Itachi with a glint in his eyes.

"Hn."

"You know the only people who understand that are Uchiha and surprisingly Sakura." The older man replied noticing the slight shift in Itachi's glance. If he hadn't been watching so carefully he would have missed it. Jiraiya didn't have to look to know what was so interesting. He had seen Sakura outside practicing yoga through the glass door leading to the garden while sitting with Shisui talking over this same subject. He decided to move into the garden when Itachi finally arrived for their meeting which gave him a better look at the woman behind him to the Uchiha in front of him.

"Why would you assume that I would run security for this event let alone give you permission?" Itachi asked with a mask of indifference. The fact that Jiraiya no longer considered him a possibility when it came to the consideration of Sakura's future husband and father of her children had angered him. The thought of another man touching her in the ways required to have said children began to flood his mind causing his sharingan to flicker for a moment.

"I just assumed that you were about to drop out of the competition. You don't seem to hold any interest in her and you don't seem the type to waste time on something that doesn't interest you." Jiraiya stated matter of factually.

"I see, and you have alerted Sakura to your "Project" I assume." Itachi countered careful to keep his mask of indifference in place. Beneath said mask lay a plethora of emotion clawing at his insides. Surely Sakura did not share the same conclusion as Jiraiya .. did she? Why did it matter? It was not as if it mattered he harbored feelings for the kunoichi who was presently moving from Ustrasana position to the One-Legged Inverted Staff Pose completely oblivious to his gaze. He swallowed almost visibly wondering if she would be this flexible doing other activities. This thought is what snapped him into realization that he did indeed desire her. He had for a while if he was to be honest with himself. He tried to hide it by defending her in every way he could. To mask it as gratitude but in truth he had fallen in love with her on the battlefield. The thought of being eliminated due to his indifference caused a feeling he was not accustom to, helplessness. No, he would prove to her that he was indeed interested in her and he would begin immediately.

"Not yet I was saving her for last." Jiraiya laughed nervously.

"Sakura could you join us for a moment?" Itachi called causing the sanin to pale slightly. He decided to test the wisdom of his decision.

"Sure Itachi just a minute." She replied carefully keeping her concentration on her task. Itachi watched as her left leg arched slowly and descended to the mat below her. This effectively set her body into an arch. Itachi watched with a raised brow, and unable to falter his gaze as she pushed off of her elbows in a show of muscle control that could only be described as gravity defying. This in-turn set her back on her feet and upright. Taking no extra time to think about it she walked over to the men standing beside Itachi. In a matter of seconds said Uchiha's hand had effectively shot out and encircled her wrist tugging her gently toward him. This action caused her to giggle as she fell into his lap facing Jiraiya. Itachi was always like this with her originally it was unsettling, but as she got to know him she was able to accept it more and more over time.

"Hello bubble gum." Jiraiya teased attempting to butter her up as he watched Itachi slowly slide a hand over the exposed flesh of her side. They came to rest on her hips effectively holding her there should she attempt to move.

"What do you want Jiraiya " Sakura was unimpressed with yet another nick name from Jiraiya which effectively distracted her from the intimate gesture on Itachi's behalf. So she leaned back against Itachi for comfort which was responded to with the tightening of his arms around her effectively holding her closer. Said man decided to rest his chin upon her shoulder as his hair fell like a curtain on either side of his face his hand sliding forward to feel the plane that was her abdomen welcoming her into his warmth. Jiraiya arched an eyebrow holding back a grin as Itachi looked directly into his eyes as if to say 'I am far from out of the race.' Mikoto would love this he decided and with the speed of the seasoned ninja he was pulled a camera and took the picture.

"Jiraiya..." Sakura growled as she began to pull away from Itachi so she could crush the elder of the toad sanin. Itachi however held tightly to her not allowing her escape. She was not suppose to use anymore chakra until it was fully restored. That however did not hold true for himself. Jiraiya had sprung to his feet and was about to make a mad dash to the exit when Itachi's voice stopped him.

"How far do you think you will get before you are caught Jiraiya?" Itachi asked nuzzling into her pulse causing her to blush.

"It depends on whether or not Mikoto is shopping at the market today." Jiraiya laughed snapping another picture an hauling ass passed the glass doors. Itachi's eyes widened as he stood simultaneously setting Sakura on her feet and rushing after Jiraiya as he brushed past Kiba who was exiting said double doors.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked looking from a murderous Itachi disappearing through the front door, to an almost smiling Sakura.

"Don't ask Kiba. Just. Dont." Sakura replied.

"What do you mean she survived!" Tora screamed throwing a chair against the wall causing it to break and chip the cement wall. "I disabled the damn summon, I got rid of the servants,routed the ANBU, and I even cut the fucking power! How did you screw it up?"

"She was able to call for the help of the Inuzuka clan whom I had no chance to defeat once they arrived. Would you rather I flee or retreat to avoid capture to smuggle your ass out?" The hooded figure shot back.

"I RATHER you do your damn job correctly and kill the bitch! If you fail me again Minoji I will see you laying beside her in an unmarked grave." Tora screamed throwing the doors open to reveal the rest of his team. As he exited the doors slammed closed behind him violently as if to mirror their masters emotion.

"We could kill him, or drag him into Konoha and collect the reward instead." Gatsu offered an alternative.

"Were missing ninja now Gatsu that would be stupid." Minoji dismissed the older man's suggestion.

"So we got other jobs." Gatsu spat back as if it was still an option.

"Shut up and gather the supplies your both making my head hurt." The third spoke as he turned to walk away.

"So you agree then Shin?" Minoji asked with a grin.

"Were gonna die one of these days why not die while becoming legend." Shin's dark chuckle echoed through the halls. The three began their exit through the underground path certain that this was to be a mission they could tell their children about providing they survived long enough to have them.

"Did the pepper bombs work?" Gatsu asked Minoji with a smirk.

"Like a charm. I was able to send a clone to cover my tracks once they inhaled the smoke." Minoji boasted.

"I'll have to make more in that case. Still we need to figure out the Uchiha problem." Shin added as he glare at the walls.

Several hours later Itachi slam the front door to his home breathing heavily. His patience was about to wear out as he slung a toad from his arm. Jiraiya had been harder to catch than he previously thought. Jiraiya had been able to slip out of Itachi's sight a couple of times which irritated him. Once he had caught the sanin Jiraiya stated that Naruto had been handed the camera and sent to develop the film an hour ago. So Itachi switched targets from the Sage to his former pupil. Finding Naruto had been a more difficult task than he had imagined. When he had found Naruto he was forced to wait due to said Hokage in training was in a meeting. Once said meeting had adjourned he captured the man finding out one of the assistants had already been sent for the pictures pick up and delivery to Jiraiya Once again Itachi was forced to find Jiraiya This time finding the Sage was a lot more difficult due to the clones he had released throughout the village. One of said clones turned out to be a the frog he had just removed. Realizing where Jiraiya was heading he made haste to the Uchiha compound avoiding traps set by Jiraiya along the way.

"Itachi? What happened?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow figuring he had been fighting Sakura prior to his arrival. That's what he looked like anyway.

"Where is the perverse frog master?" Itachi growled impatiently.

"Naruto should be at Hokage tower why?" Sasuke asked wondering what Naruto had to do with all of this. More importantly what had he done to piss off Itachi.

"No little brother not your crush. The elder sage." Itachi snapped irritated as his Sharingan bled into existence.

"He's with mom in the kitchen." Sasuke answered as Itachi stalked to the kitchen. "And I am not Gay you bastard!"

"They look wonderful together don't you agree Jiraiya " Mikoto's giggle was heard as Itachi entered the kitchen seething with anger. In her hands rest a picture of Sakura in a dark blue skin-tight sports bra and matching shorts that reached the middle of her thigh. Her hair falling over her shoulders mixing for a short length with Itachi's black hair. Her face lightly dusted with a blush as her head rest against Itachi's. She was clearly sitting in his lap as he lean over her his chin resting upon her dainty looking shoulder with a smile as his eyes look over at the woman he clearly cared for.

"Mother return the picture s please." Itachi requested as politely as he was able. He was angry at Jiraiya for capturing such a moment. A moment he had intended to lengthen had the irritating sanin not ruined it. The last thing he needed was a self conscious Sakura pushing him away. He noticed her habit of creating distance between herself and suitors once someone interfered. Itachi didn't want her to push him away because of a pervert and his mother's eagerness to see him happily settled with a woman.

"What pictures?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen and behind his mother. Peering over her shoulder his eyes met with the picture and he stiffened. His fist clenched as his head shot over to Itachi with rage his voice dark and venomous. "Your getting awfully close to a woman you have no interest in Itachi."

"What brought you to the conclusion I have no feelings for her brother?" Itachi answered.

"She was mine first! You can't have her because she belongs to me! She always has! Stay away from Sakura Itachi." Sasuke was decidedly pissed. Jiraiya and Mikoto fled the room to look for assistance they knew was going to be needed.

"As I hear it you had your chance to have her and rejected her. That was you wasn't it little brother? Or do you mean to tell me another Sasuke Uchiha left her on a PARK BENCH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" Itachi spat back with disgust.

"She'll come back to me you know. She always has and always will." Sasuke decreed with little doubt.

"Keep telling yourself that up until she walks down the aisle and is carried over the thresh hold." Itachi shot back not thinking of the meaning in his words. Sasuke had a talent for breaking his self-control after his revival.

"It never occurred to me you would go for your own brothers sloppy seconds." Sasuke chuckled and a second later a fist landed upon his face throwing his over the now vacant table, through the open door and into the yard.

"Dont you dare talk about Sakura like that." Itachi was currently being held back by Jiraiya and a confused Minato whom had been delivering something for Kushina. Sasuke stood with a growl wiping the blood from his busted lip.

"That's enough Itachi go back to the Haruno compound. I'm sure she's waiting for you." Minato attempted to distract the elder brother.

"She's probably back to those tempting yoga poses." Jiraiya added praying Sasuke wouldn't open his big mouth.

"Go to her, and let her calm you Itachi." Minato added glaring at Jiraiya. Itachi began to relax slightly with a nod. Once released he gave his brother a glance before leaving forgetting the pictures his mother held firmly in her hands.


	32. Chapter 32

**OK I hate this chapter with a passion cause it was really awkward and I'm a little warn out and frazzled today so please bear with me here. Special thanks to my new reviewers Crystalbutterfly04, cherryjubilee, and DUCKY692. Special shout out goes to Ladyridger whom is my mad grammar buster cause I suck lmao. Sasuke is acting the way he does cause he cant handle rejection. I figured that Kunoichi were flexible cause there bodies are part of there arsenal And it was fun to think about lmao.I believe that your partially right on both ends Nina. Kinda creepy that's why me and Ladyridger call him creepy stalker guy. Admit it we all wanted to see Itachi back hand Sasuke in the anime. lol ok I'll shut up. Please review.**

Sakura lay under the trees of her garden a head cradled upon her lap. It belonged to one of her self-proclaimed protectors. Upon his return from what she assumed to be a mad dash around Konoha he scooped her up from the couch making sure not to jostle the book in her hands and lose her place. She had never seen Itachi like this in all the time she knew him. He was angry almost to the point of expressing it. So she allowed him to carry her to a shady spot. He sat with his back to her in silence to which she drew him back to lay his head on her lap. As if on instinct she allowed her fingers to drift to his face and rub gentle circles against his temples. His eyes drifted over her worried face causing him to reach up and caress her cheek gently tucking loose strands behind the shell of her ear. He almost didn't like the way she was making him feel as her emerald eyes softly cradled his face. Fear of losing her, the happiness of having her with him, the regret from ever trying to hurt her, and the relief that she did not fear him mixed within his shell. All of it was pushed away with the gentle smile that she chose to grace him with.

"Sakura you don't have to choose me..." He began gently.

"Itachi..." She interrupted but was silenced with a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to choose me but please do not return to Sasuke Take Shisui as your husband, hell anyone of them, but please do not become my brothers woman. I could not bear to see someone so undeserving have you." He was pleading with her, and it made him feel as if he was losing her until a soft smile curved her lips.

"Itachi I don't plan on ever going to Sasuke again. Is that what you were worried about?" She answered as he sat up turning to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." That was all he dare say before he fled. He had made his decision she would be his and he would worship her as if she was the goddess Nagato had claimed she was.

"He's always so serious." Sakura smiled as she sprawled out in the grass with a yawn and closed her eyes. She wondered how long Neji would stand there watching her before he would talk to her.

"If I were the enemy you would be dead Sakura." Came Neji's voice as his shadow cast over her body. His eyes tracing her gentle slopes as she opened a single eye.

"That would be the case if you and Sai weren't watching the whole time." She giggled pointing to the tiny black speck on the three above her. Sai was listening somewhere close she already knew but could care less. True to her suspicion Sai approached a few seconds later with a laugh.

"You make it so hard to be a spy." He complained as he flopped down beside her.

"It's a talent what can I say." She smiled stretching her body and turning towards Sai to poke his ribs. He kept a straight face, but that wasn't going to discourage her.

"It is inappropriate for a proper woman to act a you do with so many men Sakura." Neji growled noting the familiarity that she used with many of the contestants. Why couldn't she act this way with him again it wasn't that hard to pick up the pieces off what they had didn't she know that?

"Who says ugly is a proper woman?" Sai smirked as said woman punched him in the arm. It was worth it he decided.

"It's also inappropriate to live with a woman before marriage but that hasn't stopped any of you." Sakura shot back.

"The circumstances are different in this case." Neji defended.

"Sounds like a double standard to me." Sakura's tone was clipped and uninterested.

"I hardly think that..."

"No you don't think do you Neji. Even better why are you still here? In fact why don't you leave before dinner." Sai countered pulling Sakura into his arms with a smirk.

"That is not your decision to make. I would keep my mouth closed when two people of a higher class are in the middle of a conversation." Neji scoffed.

"You know I was born of the lower class Neji." Sakura's eyes locked with Neji's with a glare that could send the Kyubi running.

"That is different my blossom you are now a sanin and of the royal clans." Neji corrected. Why was he acting this way? He wasnt like this and he knew it. If Sakura wouldn't have been cuddled into Sai's arms then he would have let it go. Could he possibly be jealous of the artist?

"So you wouldn't be here if my social class hadn't changed?" Sakura countered this time. Sai stood with a smile and offered her his had which she took. He pulled her up and placed an arm over her shoulders.

"No I would not." Neji answered bluntly. "I do not believe that any relationship is worth my life."

"And that is exactly why you will never know what it is to love." A Shisui said walking up to the small group and smiled flicking Sai's arm away from Sakura.

"This has nothing to do with the Uchiha's Shisui-san. It is between MY intended and I so I must ask you stay out of this." Neji wasnt about to back down.

"Ah that's where you are mistaken Hyuga-san. Anything involving Sakura is our concern in fact it is every one of Sakura's suitors concern, or should we vote on that?" Shisui smirked confidently as he felt the spike in Sakura's chakra. "Oh and she doesn't like the possessive claim you seem to think you have."

"That is ridiculous Uchiha-san Sakura knows that she will be my wife. I have made my intentions clear and she has yet to decline." Neji gave a smirk assuming Sakura's irritation was the result of Shisui's statement.

"You are to pack your bags and leave immediately." Sakura interrupted the stand-off with a growl.

"You heard her Uchiha-san. Go home and find another woman to spawn your demon seed." Neji's smirk faded as Sakura pulled Shisui and Sai to her side with a glare.

"I was talking to you Hyuga-san. I would give my life for the man I love and if hee would not do the same for me he does not deserve me. Now get the fuck out before I have you removed." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I see, well good evening then Haruno-san." Neji glared walking away. He was not about to give up yet. Clearly he had to work his way into her favor before he could pursue her again but that was fine with him.

"What the hell Shisui!" Sai coughed as said Uchiha removed his fist from Sai's stomach.

"Stop calling Sakura Ugly." Shisui flat-lined making it clear that their temporary truce was over.


	33. Chapter 33

**Yeah personally I like Neji and Sakura pairings but I had to let him go last chapter. I'm sorry. Now for Sai I feel that I've been neglecting him and the others as of late. They haven't had any love so I plan to make up for it. I give up on trying to catch every typo my grammar and spell checkers are in an endless battle over which one will screw me over. Thank yous go to my beautiful, wonderful, awesome, and fantastic regular reviewers, my mysterious guest reviewers, and favoriters, and followers. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

Bang bang-bang... Bang bang-bang... BANG BANG BANG.

"FOREHEAD OPEN UP!" The door opened slowly for the Yamanaka girl but the person to answer was definitely not her pink haired friend. Instead a very groggy, extremely irritated Sai who was to tired to fake a smile or positivity for the blond in front of him. He was squinting to see past the glaring light of dawn. He was shirtless showing that his more feminine stomach had become a muscle toned six-pack complete with firm pectorals. His hair was tousled due to just rolling out of bed to answered the door. His shorts hung off his powerful hips. Why Sakura was friends with Ino was a mystery that still alluded him to this day, but he had no control over her friends.

"Ino if this isn't important I suggest you calm down. Unless you want to wake the more hostile... men within the house." Sai watched as Ino's face battled over paling and blushing. If he had been in the mood he would have pointed it out her blush was winning, but they had been up extremely late last night. Besides Sai didn't like the way she always made a point to call Sakura that Kami forsaken nickname. Sure he called her Ugly occasionally but she knew that he was actually calling her beautiful. Unlike the name forehead which pointed out an insecurity in Sakura.

"Just let me talk to forehead." Ino growled trying to move past Sakura's team-mate to find the pinkett. To her surprise Sai didn't move, but instead blocked her path even further with his body. "What the hell Sai let me in."

"Shut up Yamanaka-san and listen to me. If you come in you will be quiet, and wait for her in the sitting room. I feel I need to stress that you should do this quietly am I clear?" Sai narrowed his eyes waiting for an answer from the fuming girl. If she didn't agree she wasn't getting in. There was no reason to wake the men who were worn out from the attack last night. Some of the furniture had been damaged and took a while to replace. Sakura had caught a Kunai with her forearm. Itachi and Shisui had been poisoned and were recuperating. Shino had lost several of his Kikaichu and had scorch marks over his body. Kotaru, and Yahiko had bones healed. Currently Gaara was in the garden outside Sakura's room watching over her sleeping form wrapped around Akamaru for safety. Gaara and Sai's ink had been the combo that allowed Itachi and Shisui to break through the attacks and take out the cloaked clones. Kiba and Akamaru searched the surrounding area for hours only to come up empty-handed. After Sakura healed them, despite the concerned protest, everyone went to bed. Except Gaara who decided to guard Sakura.

"Fine now move Sai." Ino rolled her eyes as he shifted allowing her entrance. True to her word she sat in the sitting room at the kotatsu quietly. So as agreed upon Sai made his way to Sakura's room and smirked at Gaara's third eye which hovered in front of her door.

"Ino's here and she apparently needs to speak to Sakura. Could you entertain her while she waits?" Sai didn't feel out-of-place talking to the eye. He had spoken to stranger things in his life. The third eye blinked with a glint of mischief and shot down the hall. A few moments later a scream was heard followed by Gaara telling her to shut up and calling her annoying. Sai just chuckled and entered the room. Gaara and Sai had started a game to see who could torment Ino the best. So far Sai was in the lead but he had a feeling Gaara had pulled ahead. Akamaru raised his head with a light growl as Sai stepped into the dimly lit room, but once his scent was recognized the growling halted. Carefully getting up so as not to wake the pinkett the ninkin walked over to Sai waiting for an explanation. After repeating his explanation the Ninkin left to prevent the obnoxious woman from waking the entire house. This left Sai to wake up Sakura. Making his way to her bed as quietly as possible and sitting on the edge of her bed took a lot of courage. She looked peaceful and he really didn't want to disturb her. Casting aside his procrastination he set about the routine he developed for waking her without broken bones.

"Sakura-hime wake up." Sai spoke softly as he caressed the hair from her face.

"mm don't call me that." She wrinkled her nose curling into the covers.

"If you don't get up I'm going to kiss you Hime." Sai teased lightly adding a husky tint to his voice and leaning over her with a smile as he always did.

"Then do it and go away." She whined a bit causing Sai to freeze instantly. That was not her line. She was supposed to threaten him, and he would chuckle and promise her coffee. She would then relent and the two would make their way to the kitchen. She was completely screwing up his emotions and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. Women weren't his strong point. Especially women named Sakura Haruno. Still he had permission and it would be foolish to pass it up. Why was he trying to justify this? And then realization hit him like Sakura after Genma coped a feel.

"Shit." Was all he said as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Sakura in her sleep induced stupor responded in the same kissing him back. His right hand slipped under her slender frame drawing her closer and his left cupped the side of her face all on their own causing her to moan gently and press her fingers into his bare muscles. His hormones dethrone reason and replaced it with something else. Something that felt primal, almost starved, and it ordered his body into action. He nipped her lips gently as he allowed his tongue to flick gently over the area he nipped before pulling away. "You realize that you still have to get up right?"

"Sai?" Her eyes met his as a blush tinted her cheeks she was confused and he found it adorable. His chuckle rumbled within his chest and into her hands. Her sleepiness was erased but it was also replaced with a haze that clouded her eyes. To his surprise he like it. Would he admit it? No, not unless she asked him personally. He watched as she took a deep breath and stretched within his arms causing his arms to pull her closer to his chest. He gathered her closer and stood.

"Should I carry you then Hime?" He teased which promptly snapped her back to reality.

"Put me down Sai." She growled causing him to laugh again.

"Aw come on ugly you know you want another kiss." Sai teased putting her down.

"Sssssaaaiii!" She yelled chasing him out of the room and down the hall.

"Calm down Sakura or you'll get wrinkles." He laughed and ducked into the sitting room hiding behind Gaara who had Ino significantly pissed of. She turned to look at Sakura and gasped.

"Forehead what happened to your hair!" And that's when Sai regretted ever allowing Ino into the house. The look on her face was the same as when Shisui was straightening it last night, but the look in her eyes told a different story. Her once flowing locks that ended at her bottom now rested at her shoulder blades. The assassins had been able to catch her hair with a fire-ball burning both her hair and her back. Shisui and Sai had tried their damnedest to fix it but when it was all said and done they were not hair dressers.

"It got in the way when I was attacked last night. I was planning to go to get it fixed today. Does it look bad?" Sakura asked biting her bottom lip.

"We'll both head down tomorrow Temari should be here by then. We can drag Shika, Choji, and one of your personal harem with us to go shopping." Ino attempted to comfort her friend. Gaara sighed and drug Sai out of the room at the mention of his sister.

"They're not my harem Ino. I wish you'd quit calling them that. Hey why don't we get Hinata and Ten Ten to come as well. I'll probably go alone since I don't have the right to drag any of the guys out with me. They need a break and it's not like they'd want to go." Sakura sighed as if it was obvious.

"Whatever forehead but remember that the winter festival is coming up and you have to be there WITH some eye candy." Ino pressed.

"No I only have to make an appearance with the guys. I know what Tsunade said don't go turning it into something it's not. Now go home I need some sleep." Sakura yawned to make her point.

"Just try to have fun forehead. You of all people deserve it the most." Ino requested as they walked to the door.

"Yeah I know now go home Ino." She smiled softly as she closed the door. Walking into the kitchen she found Shino, and Kiba groggily watching Shisui dice some onions with quick precision. His face set in deep concentration as he stuck the knife in the cutting board.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Sakura?" He asked wiping his hands on a clean towel. Kiba lifted his head in hopes Sakura would take over.

"Not if your going to ruin my cutting boards." She scoffed bumping him out-of-the-way with her hip and pulling the knife from the wooden surface. Sitting Shisui on the stood next to Kiba she changed cutting boards and knives. "So what am I making?"

"Sakura that's not necessary." Shino tried to stop her but stopped when she pointed the knife at him.

"Shut up and answer the question." She teased which caused him to raise a brow hoping she could cook.

"Suprise us Sakura." Shisui laughed trying to break the tension.

"Go take a shower and get the others up I should be done by the time everyone is ready." She agreed pushing them out with a smile.

"Can there be bacon?" Kiba requested with a smirk not waiting for the answer. Each of them took a shower and changed rather quickly. Gaara, and Sai had to be interrupted from an argument which Kiba was so generously volunteered for. Itachi was roused by Shisui as pay back. Shino woke Kotaru and Yahiko which was harder than it sounded because they were heavy sleepers. Once Showers were taken and several were thrown from the kitchen after attempting to investigate the aromas wafting through the house., breakfast was ready and served in the never before used dinning room. Upon walking in the men were met with a spread that would make a husband proud. Sakura stood behind the table filled with pickled vegetables, daikon and tofu boiled in oden, okayu with umeboshi, yoghurt with raisins, bacon, Miso soup, rice, broiled fish, green tea, coffee, and a few oversized omelets. Each man, except Kiba, at that moment decided this was worth waking up for.

Kiba on the other hand was torn between jealousy, and something he couldn't name. This was the side of Sakura that previously belonged only to him. He regretted the disicion to ask her to cook. This was something that he didn't want her to share. Feeding your mate was one of the things an Inuzuka wife prided herself in and now she was doing it for her other suitors. He took his seat not looking at the woman he was afraid to lose and yet he felt that's exactly what he was doing. That is until she sat beside him and flashed that smile at him. The same smile she had given when she cooked for him. In that second every other man in the room had vanished and she was all he could see. That was all it took for him to draw her face closer and place a kiss to her lips. His fang pricking her lips and a blush panting her cheeks as he pulled away. With that he almost growled noticing the surrounding men staring with malicious glares. Just to drive the point home he smirked and said. "It looks delicious Sa-ku-ra."

"Uh... thanks I think." Sakura answered with a raised brow knowing that Kiba had just challenged the others.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry about the delay I'm really tried from today's events. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not good at being girls. Please review. **

"I'm serious he it just rested on my shoulder and when I looked at it...it blinked. How disturbing is that!" Ino shivered visibly.

"Hahahahahaha That sounds like Gaara. It this it?" Temari answered looking at the gates to the Haruno compound.

"Yeah it's just a little further and for the record your brother is a jerk." Ino continued with inpatients.

"Ino that's rude." Ten Ten pointed out admiring the gardens that stretched out before them.

"I could be worse you know. Holy shit that girl has good taste." Temari was now admiring the scenery. Her eyes catching in each green houses plaque. The gardens had specific uses as well as dedications. The Akimichi's garden for example contained Garlic, Peppercorns, Oregano, Basil, Dill Weed, Paprika, Cumin, Cinnamon, Nutmeg, Rosemary, Saffron, Sage, Thyme, Parsley, Bay Leaf, and Arrowroot. What was more surprising was the arrangement was done so it didn't look bad.

"Naruto-kun had a hard time finding all the flowers and herbs. Sakura wanted her home to be useful to the village as well since they were paying for it." Hinata smiled watching as a few gardeners enter a green house.

"Wow she really planned it out so it would pay the village back and then some." Temari pointed out as she read a sign to the last green house sign that said rare antidotes as they reached the door.

"She doesn't want to hurt the rebuilding economy. A Lot of the rare plants had to be collected by ANBU and she paid for the missions out-of-pocket." Ino answered knocking on the door rather loudly causing the other women to cringe. A few seconds later the door opened with an irritated Kotaru greeting them this time. As soon as they entered they were stopped by Kiba's arm only to barely be missed by Sai's body whipping past and slamming against the wall followed by Shino and Yahiko's. Temari grabbed for her fan out of instinct but Ino pushed her hand away with a smirk.

"Yahiko get out of my house! Shino I will go where I damn well please with or without whomever I please! And Sai I can take care of myself!" Sakura appeared from the hall way with rage rolling off her in waves. Sai wheezed a little but gave her the thumbs up to let her know that he understood. Shino simply huffed.

"You aren't leaving the house in that! You look like a tramp!" Yahiko ignored her demand for his eviction. Temari took a step forward with a dark aura radiating from her body. Shino visibly stiffened. Did this guy really have the nerve to say Sakura looked like a tramp? In all honesty Sakura wasn't dressed all that badly. She wore a pair of black shorts that ended at mid-thigh that hugged her hip bones exposing the v of her hips. A black and red checkered sleeveless zip up shirt that ended a few inches above her belly button was slightly unzipped showing her black sports bra. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail which draped over her shoulder. Upon seeing this nose bleed inducing sight Yahiko had lost his cool and demanded she change. Sai came to her defense once Yahiko grabbed her intending to force her to change her clothes. Shino demanded she take someone with her. The rest of the men had the wisdom to just watch and wait. Temari on the other hand had no qualms about picking the idiot up by the collar of his shirt and throwing him out on his ass.

"Now that were done with that lets start over. Good morning Sakura you look radiant as always." Shisui laughed and wrapped an around her. To which she flicked his nose and moved away. Ever since breakfast the day before each guy was becoming a bit more assertive and touchy. It wasn't so much uncomfortable and it was annoying at times. It seemed that the others were accepting Kiba's challenge to the fullest.

"Hey Temari long time no see." Sakura smiled walking away from Shisui who simply smirked.

"Oh how she tempts me with this game of hard to get." He feigned hurt placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Sakura you look amazing! It's been too long. I hope my baby brother isn't causing you any trouble." Temari laughed.

"Your to sweet Temari, and no not at all." Sakura laughed as they gave each other a warm hug.

"I said the same thing and get ignored." Shisui grumbles as he helps Sai from the floor.

"Well at least one of them can behave." Temari joked. "By the way the first guys you sent back got a beating they'll never forget. You should have just punted them back to Suna."

"I think the wind resistance would have been too much." Hinata giggled covering her mouth.

"Are we ready to go Choji, Shika, Naruto, and Lee are waiting." Ino laughed gesturing to the door. The pinkett nodded and with that they left.

"You know this is going to be a drag right?" Shikamaru asked leaning back against the bench to look up at the clouds. It was going to rain and it was starting to get colder as autumn was starting to relent to winter. This meant Temari would want to stay close. Maybe winter wasn't such a bad thing.

"You think everything a drag." Lee chuckled catching a falling leaf between his fingers.

"Prove me wrong." Shikamaru smirked looking at Lee from the corner of his eye as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Right and then I'll take Naruto's spot as Hokage." Choji laughed. "You know you aren't completely against going with them."

"Yeah cause we get to see our beautiful women model for us." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. This caused the others to grin as well.

"So who do you think Sakura will be modeling for?" Lee asked dropping the leaf he was no longer interested in.

"I'm not sure but he's one lucky bastard." Shikamaru grinned flicking his finished cigarette into the public ash tray.

"Better not let Temari hear that." Naruto teased leaning his elbows onto his knees.

"She knows I'm not going anywhere. Our relationship is already set in stone. My clan met with Gaara last month and we'll be married next autumn." Shikamaru grinned.

"Great lazy ass, aggressive kids." Naruto laughed causing Shikamaru to grin.

"congratulations Shika your life is officially over." Lee smacked his back.

"I'm not the only one Lee. Naruto and Hinata are engaged, and Choji plans to tie the knot with Ino this summer. Ten Ten is the last of the rookie women who isn't getting married yet. You seem to be slacking. What happened to all that youthful crap when we were kids?" Shikamaru pointed out trying to hide what they were all thinking.

"Naruto when did this happen?" Lee asked shocked.

"When her dad caught me kissing her after dinner. He went crazy with all these assumptions. So I kinda told him I planed to marry her no matter what he had to say. My dad had a large hand in the negotiations." Naruto grinned reminiscing fondly with a warm look in his eyes.

"Aw their gossiping!" Ino laughed as she dropped over the edge of the bench Choji sat on and dropped directly into his lap. Instantly he held her closer and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Perhaps we should leave our house wives to their gossip." Temari laughed leaning on Shikamaru's shoulders from behind with a smile. Hinata was pulled into Naruto's lap with a shy smile.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru smiled as she flicked his nose.

"Well lets head over to the salon then we need to go shopping." Sakura smiled watching her friends so happy.

"Are you by yourself today Sakura?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura was about to say something when a strong arm wrapped around her making her look up into Sauske's dark eyes a scowl on his face. Sakura began gathering chakra in her hand as she raised it she shifted to face Sasuke. She could feel her muscles protest and threaten to tear as she did so. Tsunade had warned her about using her chakra that it would tear her muscles apart if she didn't allow her chakra to rebuild sufficiently. Sasuke moved towards her but was cut off by a figure blocking out Sakura. His hand griping her arm to keep it in place as his jacket fell around them concealing her from the Uchiha. This caused her to gasp for a moment. His aquamarine eyes and sinfully indulgent smile caused her to relax and absorb the chakra she was about to spend. Her muscles silenced their protest.

"Gaara how did you?" She was confused he loved that look on her face. It was so open and care free. To be fair he was visiting with Tsunade when she mentioned that Sasuke was out in the shopping district earlier. Knowing Sakura was there as well did not settle well with him and so he decided he would find the foolish man and watch him. He didn't plan to intervene as long as Sasuke behaved. The minute Sasuke had grabbed Sakura all bets were off. She needed to rest her chakra, and that could not be accomplished if Sasuke was present.

"As if I would pass up the chance to spend the day with my blossom." He smiled and bent to place a kiss to her temple. She had not invited him to come along but she would allow him to stay because he had saved her from destroying her body. Naruto smirked looking over at the other men who nodded.

"So when did you two get so cozy?" Sasuke asked with a sneer.

"That has never been any of your concern." Gaara smiled sliding his fingers down her arm wrapping her hand with his own not bothering to look at the man. Sauske's eyes narrowed upon their hands which caused Gaara to lace his fingers with hers possessively. "Shall we go bubble gum?"

"Actually why don't you stay with the guys while I get my hair fixed with the girls." Sakura smiled back at him pulling him into a hug that allowed her to whisper in his ear. "Please get rid of Sasuke before I get back."

"It would be my pleasure." Gaara whispered back returning her hug and pulling away. She attempted to leave but he pulled her back to his chest with a grin his fingers lifting her chin. Her giggle was genuine, he enjoyed the sound. It was a sound that could sooth even Shikaku.

"Gaara I can't leave if you don't let me go." She informed him before he leaned in and kisses her tenderly cupping her face with a gentle palm. She heard Naruto yell something but her mind was unable to register what that was as her eyes drifted close. A few seconds later his lips moved back from hers hovering inches from her own.

"Something to remind you of who awaits you when your done." He smile releasing her as she was pulled away by Ino, and receiving a smack to the back of the head from Temari. A few moments later he was no longer able to see her. So he turned on his heals to lock eyes with the annoyance who was already surrounded by the rest of the men. "I suggest you leave."

Sakura was shoved into a chair as Temari huffed and Ino giggled. Her lips were still warm from the kiss and Hinata smiled knowing exactly what she felt like. "So it seems you have the tanuki's favor."

"Ino that's not funny. Stop giggling. Now Sakura just relax and breath. My baby brother can get a bit intense sometimes." Temari had masked her pride in her brother with a look of concern. Sasuke was seen passing the window with a black eye and fat lip making his escape. He looked into the window to be greeted by three middle fingers. One from Ino and two from Temari. This caused him to leave the shopping district feeling rejected again. Still this could offer him a way to eliminate both Itachi and Gaara from the competition and leave her open for him to take.

"So how was it?" Ino asked.

"Like a hot chocolate on a cold day." Sakura giggled making Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata blush as Temari rolled her eyes. This referred to back in the genin days when the five of them were watching the snow flakes dance around in the wind. The subject had turned to what kind of kiss they wanted their perfect guy to have. Temari was in an unusually good mood that day and answered smokey and warm. Hinata almost fainted after replying like a warm broth. Ten Ten wanted the cool peppermint flavor. Ino gave an exaggerated description. Finally Sakura answered the mouth of her cup was the closest she'd ever get to a kiss. Then the hair dresser came and ushered the women into chairs. They talked for an hour about the guys that were now living with Sakura, the broken furniture, yesterdays breakfast, the attacks, and a possible five bride wedding shower. Sakura wasn't sure about that topic but she appreciated being included.

Meanwhile the guys had settled into a few chairs around a large table after grabbing a few drinks for themselves and the girls once they returned. Choji had a snack, Shikamaru was puffing down a pack of smokes, and Lee was flipping a kunai from one hand to the other. That's when Naruto decided to speak up. "You know you almost died right?"

"The Uchiha doesn't scare me." Gaara answered with a sigh.

"He means when you kissed Sakura. She could have punched a hole through your chest." Shikamaru clarified.

"And yet she chose not to each time." Gaara smirked, and Lee fell out of his chair.

"What do you mean this time?" He asked picking himself up.

"Exactly what I said." Gaara said with pride. "Do not miss understand I am not the only one to do so, but only four of the remaining men have done so."

"So she just lets you guys kiss her?" Shikamaru raised a brow in disbelief.

"No. One must create a situation that allows it to come naturally. Otherwise the kiss would be meaningless and result in injury. Even the Uchiha understand this." Gaara glared at Shikamaru.

"So does she favor anyone as of yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"No but I can tell you that the Aburame, and Kotaru aren't going to make it much longer. Yahiko was tossed out this morning." Gaara got them up to speed on the few events that had occurred. Soon after the girls returned taking their men by the hand and dragging them into a nearby store. Gaara had no problem following Sakura as he pulled her closer as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. The girls fanned out through the store picking out various articles of clothing and move to the dressing rooms. The men Sat in front of the dressing rooms as they were expected to chatting easily. The only time they stopped was to view there corresponding woman's outfit and give a compliment. By the time everything was said and done each man was weighted down with there dates purchases. Gaara was carrying even more considering Sakura was shopping for the men that lived with her as well. She wanted their clothing to match their owner so it took her longer than the others. Gaara could care less about the burden that his sand carried because after dinner with the group Sakura had fallen asleep on his back as he carried her home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry that this is so short and I couldn't get it to form properly. I didn't have allot of time to work on it and I did get a hand from a friend. He influenced the way this chapter turned out. I'm so sorry about the way this chapter turned out. Next chapter will be much better promise. I would like to welcome my new reviewer Ambie bambie2. If there is something you want to see in a chapter let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Ok the final guys left are Shisui, Itachi, Kiba, Gaara, and Sai. I will be putting up a poll today/tonight so vote on your favorite. That doesn't mean that they'll get to be the final guy but it does mean they will have a better chance. I am sorry again for the way this chapter came out. I am extremely busy and everyday updates are kinda hectic with this, but I have yet to fail my readers and I wont start now. OK I'll be quiet now and as always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

Blood allot of it, and smoke the house was on fire! Sakura lay on the floor of her bedroom her hair thrashed about on the floor. Gaara was screaming something but he couldn't hear what. Itachi had one of the assassins by the throat as his sharingan spun faster than he'd ever seen. One of the assassins lay on the ground near Sakura. She wasn't breathing! Dear god she wasn't breathing. Wait no she was breathing but just barely as she tried to move unsuccessfully. His sight was growing dark as he reach for the woman he was suppose to be protecting. No stay awake damn it! What good was it to be an Inuzuka alpha if he couldn't protect his intended. Shisui fell beside him as the last assassin attempted to stab him.

"Someone get her out of here before she dies!" Sai screamed throwing the man off of Shisui. Akamaru limped to her.

"Take her to Tsunade Akamaru hurry." Kiba attempted to pick himself up the gash above his stomach was making it hard. Kotaru was attempting to throw Shin across the room into Shisui's waiting Sharingan as Kiba managed to stand. Shino was at her side his glasses gone with his coat. Her head hung unable to lift it on her own. Blood stained her night gown as her marred flesh became exposed more came from it. Kiba moved to her other side to offer more support. Where the hell were ANBU! As if on command they appeared and one of the women grabbed for Sakura. Three others continued on to assist in the fight. Kiba slapped her hand away and growled. His primal side emerging as the pain of his wounds made him flinch.

"Inuzuka-san I need to get you both to Tsunade for healing. She's in the garden you wont make it that far." That was Ten ten's voice I can trust that voice. Sakura will be safe with her. Shino removed the girl from him and Placed her into Ten Ten's. He glanced at his team mate and landed a jab into his gut causing Kiba to fall to his knees. Catching the bigger man Shino moved with the ANBU to Tsunade's location.

"I will make sure you will never touch my woman again!" Itachi shoved his kunai into the assassins gut and twisted it dragging it up as far as possible. Gaara's sand crashed down upon the final assassin and swept him up.

"I will kill your boss next. Sand coffin!" Gaara called out as Shisui rushed by to put out the flames that were spreading into the next room. Tora watched from the woods behind the broken wall sure that he had finally killed the pink haired nuisance The men within her home were able to take care of his lose ends for him. That was a plus now he wouldn't have to pay them. A green light coming from the other side of the house caught his attention and he growled. Tsunade, and other healers were working on Sakura. He watched with greater interest as Her frown turned into a smile.

"The bitch saved her!" Tora growled and turned back into the woods rather pissed. Still the girl would be in a weakened state and that was enough for now.

"I dont give a damn I want her in the Aburame compound! Her comfort is irrelevant if she's dead!" That was Shino.

"She cant take care of herself. I thought you said she was stronger than this." Kotaru your a jack ass.

"That's why she needs to be moved to the compound." Shino again. I am not week.

"Yeah so you can do something to her unconscious body." Kotaru shut up Im not weak. SHUT UP I'M NOT WEAK.

"Silence your ignorant ramblings both of you. She is far from weak and I will not listen to either of you say different." Itachi thank you.

"I agree, and I feel she should be placed where she is most comfortable." Gaara you are a blessing.

"Ugly may be hurt but she's far from weak and if she heard you talking like that you'd be dead." Sai your exaggerating again. A door opened and closed somewhere.

"Kiba's pretty busted up but he'll be fine in a few days." Shisui thank you for taking care of him.

"Look she's breathing deeper she's waking up." Sai's smile was the first thing she saw when the darkness washed away from her sight.

"Sakura do not attempt to move of you will damage yourself further." Itachi said as he appeared on her other side brushing the hair ffrom her face tenderly. The worry in his eyes did not go unnoticed.

"I want them gone." Sakura croaked almost unable to talk her face looking pale and eyes no longer holding there lively spark. Gaara and Itachi didn't have to ask who they already knew she had heard.

"Do not let there words affect you Sakura they are fools." Gaara gave a soft smile as he nodded to someone she couldn't see, but knew from the sound of her steps to be Temari.

"You heard her kick rocks losers. It's what you deserve for calling her weak." Temari growled and then Sakura blacked out. Itachi sighed taking her hand in his.

"This is my fault. If I would have gotten to her sooner she wouldn't have taken the kunai to her lung. He wouldn't have touched her had I been quicker." Kiba had entered the room. He was glad that she was safe but guilty that she had been hurt in the first place.

"There is nothing we could have done different." Shisui offered comfort to the Inuzuka heir.

"I SHOULD HAVE SMELLED THEM MILES AWAY!" Kiba half sobbed. "I-I'm not good enough to be her potential mate."

"Enough Kiba." Itachi interrupted he truly disliked the possibility that Sakura might choose him, but he was not going to allow him to drop out because of something he couldn't control. No Itachi did not like the competition but if he truly made Sakura happy Itachi would keep Kiba close to her. "You say you failed her. I saw you kill one of the attackers with nothing more that your empty hands. You say that you couldn't protect her. Who was it that was able to fight off unconsciousness until she was safe despite your own injuries? You want her to be safe then improve and become a man that can protect her."

"I agree with Itachi we all need to work on keeping her safe. She's strong but not invincible. This has taught us that if nothing else." Shisui sighed.

"Then we need to start deciding what to do if an attack should occur again." Gaara agreed.

"We're going to need Shikamaru for this." Sai added walking out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok the guys are starting there power plays from this chapter on. The poll is up so cast your vote before its to late. I am taking requests as well so if you have anything you want to see let me know Ill work it in. Sorry I didn't post sooner I was busy. There may be some errors I am so sorry I'm a bit distracted. Remember that reviews are not necessary but are inspiring. Please review.**

Two days, thirteen hours, forty five minutes, and sixteen second that's how long she had been stuck in this hospital bed. Kiba had been moved to her room to keep her company after visiting hours but he was discharged yesterday afternoon. That hadn't stopped any of them from sitting on the tree branch outside of her room after visitation hours just to 'check on her'. A smile curved her lips thinking about it. Shisui had left her a Sudoku puzzle that she was half way finished with. Kiba would smuggle in Akamaru and a chocolate-colored puppy a couple of times. Sai kept sending colorful butterflies with what she suspected to be drawings of the restoration of her home on their wings. Temari brought her some hair sticks, and the brooches she had ordered for the guys. She had to choose her hair stick carefully because it had to go well with the the brooches, look nice, and not show any favor to any of the men at the same time. Gaara had brought her a bouquet of red carnations, lavender and white heather, blue violets, and in the middle a single red rose. He was saying a lot without speaking at all. Itachi however simply had a note delivered that morning saying 'I will visit you soon don't eat lunch.' Sakura sighed laying her head on her knees as she hugged them. Her eyes lifted to the door as it opened and a nurse entered to take her vitals. Sakura submitted to the woman watching with a blank expression. Exiting the room she stopped at the door and gave a smile to some one and nodded. Itachi walked in confidently after nodding his thanks to the nurse.

"Good afternoon Sakura I hope that look isn't my doing." He smirked as Mikoto entered behind him. Sakura rewarded him with a small laugh then followed up with a smile noticing a multi layered bento box in Mikoto's hands.

"Haruno-san I'm glad to see you looking so much better." Mikoto gave a reassuring smile as Itachi situated the hospital's bed side table over Sakura's legs.

"Uchiha- san I told you please call me Sakura." Sakura smiled as Itachi raised the head of the bed and slipped in behind her allowing her to use him as back support.

"And I told you to call me mom." Mikoto smiled placing each layer before the pinkett as she watched her eldest wrap an arm around Sakura's waist.

"We'll have to find a middle ground for now." Sakura smiled as Itachi moved the hair from her left shoulder and rest his head in its place.

"You realize that she's not going to compromise don't you?" Itachi smiled as he looked at his mother. Neither knowing which one he was referring to. Sakura's eyes scanned across the lunch in front of her with delight. Onigiri stuffed with salmon in perfect triangles, cabbage, oden, a mixture of various fish cakes, steamed pork buns, and dango hidden from Itachi's view.

"Wow this is quite a bit Mikoto-san. You didn't have to go through so much trouble." Sakura gave the best bow she could in her current position earning a giggle from Mikoto.

"Your to formal Sakura. Besides if your going to keep up your strength you'll need to eat." Mikoto waved her off casually watching Sakura take a bite of her Onigiri.

"This is delicious Mikoto!" Sakura cooed happily causing Itachi to stiffen and drop the cabbage from his chop sticks.

"Your to kind Sakura. According to Itachi and Shisui your cooking puts mine to shame." Mikoto watched as Itachi looked at her as if she had whipped out naked baby pictures. Sakura blushed and took another bite watching Itachi's arm stretch out to take a onigiri of his own.

"You brag about my cooking?" She nipped her bottom lip shyly.

"Is it so bad that I take pride in the fact that my intended can cook?" Itachi's lips were resting at the shell of her ear as he spoke causing Sakura to blush. So he continued to tease her a bit more. Moving his free hand to her forehead moving her head back to allow eye contact he grinned. "Sakura your face is quite red are you sick?"

"Remember that she could break you in half." Mikoto smiled attempting to allow Sakura some relief by revealing the dango. Itachi picked one from the box, and raised it to his mouth only to have it plucked from his hand by Sakura. She quickly devoured the first orb with a giggle. Itachi attempted to reclaim the treat but Sakura switched hands and held it from him. Mikoto grinned and stood up. "I'll go get us some tea."

"What exactly do you think you're doing Sakura." Itachi asked with a smirk.

"What ever do you mean Itachi?" Sakura asked faking an innocent look of confusion.

"Do you think you can win this game Sakura?" He asked finding that he couldn't hide his smile.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean Ta-ch-io?" She giggled as he visibly stiffened for a moment and attempted half heartedly to retrieve his dango again barely missing. He moved to take a back his pilfered dango only to have it jerked away again. Looking at her face he noticed a look of playful challenge. He grinned moving his hand to grab her wrist only to have her deposit the remaining dango into her mouth and toss the stick to the table that had been pushed aside. She looked victorious and decided to taunt him a bit.

"I win." She licked her lips with delight her tone was light.

"No Sakura I win." He didn't give her time to answer back as he captured her lips with his own. His tongue sweeping over her lips as he gathered her into his arms tasting the dango on them. Her body trembled slightly from this bold action that caused an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. She pulled away from him to create a safe distance whether it was emotional or physical distance she didn't know. Itachi sighed as he reluctantly relented giving her the space she needed. He wanted to take her there and then but he would not take advantage of her. She didn't know what, or who she wanted and he would not manipulate her emotions to get what he wanted. She deserved better than that, and he would do all he could to honor that. He silently cursed his foolish brother. A growl broke the silence of the room it was soft but Sakura still heard it.

"Itachi?" She looked into his eyes with worry in her own.

"It's ok beloved do not worry." He grinned almost over confidently as she blushed four shades darker.

"Don't tease me Itachi Uchiha or I'll punch you through the wall." She growled with a slight pout thinking the growl was from sexual tension. His eyes closed as he chuckled. She was going to be the death of him, but he would enjoy every minute of his time with her. His arms encircled her waste as he buried his face in her neck.

"And I would let you just to see the adorable face you make." Itachi teased trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Your such a dork Itachi. You put off this I'm a sexy bad ass vibe but your just a teddy bear that needs a cuddle." She teased him giggling.

"Only you would have the bravery to say such things to me. I wish I had gotten to know you sooner." Itachi breathed into her neck unable to believe that she was coaxing such a confession from him.

"I don't think I would have joined the Akatsuki Itachi." She smiled running her fingers through his silken hair.

"I would have taken you anyway and eventually you would have been mine as you are now." Itachi joked with a smirk.

"Awfully confident aren't we." She smiled at him dangerously.

"I am a Uchiha after all Sa-ku-ra." He replied not backing down to her obvious challenge. He craved intament contact with her. Surely a few kisses wouldn't hurt right?

"What happened to beloved Ta-ch-io?" She closed her eyes as he placed gentle kisses upon her slender neck.

"Is that what you want Sakura? All you have to do is ask." He smirked nipping at her ear lobe.

"Confidence can be mistaken for arrogance Itachi." She said barely keeping her senses about her as her continued to tease her flesh.

"Itachi your times up I think it's time we let Sakura get some rest." Mikoto appeared in the door looking as if she had walked in on a private wedding staring her eldest son and the medic-nin.

"I will see you tomorrow beloved." Itachi whispered into Sakura's ear just to tease her one last time before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and leaving with his mother. A butterfly floated in on the brease and she grabbed a piece of blank paper quickly setting it on the replaced table. The butterfly landed and began to unwind its intricate patterns forming a picture of several Narutos finishing their construction with the help of many of the rookies and sand siblings. At the bottom of the picture was a short note saying 'cant wait for you to come home Hime. Tell Itachi that he hasn't won. See you soon.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry about this but Im in a hurry so no big note today. Please review.**

Sakura awoke at dawn after fifteen minutes of restless sleep heaving a sigh of mixed emotions. Today was going to be interesting indeed after last night. Thinking back to the night before she began to wonder if she would be lonely. Gaara and Temari had come to see her around mid-afternoon Some trouble had come up in Suna, and only the Kazekage and his family could handle it. So he would be gone for five days to straighten it out. She never knew how the sand siblings were able to travel from Suna to Konoha in a day and a half. Sure she had her theories, but there was no rock solid evidence to back it up. Flying was one of them. Flying was always faster than running, and Temari could in fact fly with the help of her giant fan. Gaara however could always travel by what she called sandportation. He always seemed faster than Kyuubi when riding the sand. Kankuro on the other hand never seemed to have a mode of transportation. That's what confused her the most. It would give him two days to finish his fitting for the festival along with alterations. Before he left he sounded almost worried that she would forget him. It tugged on her heart-strings and caused a smile to spread on her lips. She told him he had nothing to worry about and she would miss him.

After dinner Itachi and Kiba came for a visit to say goodbye. They were being sent on separate missions in the morning that would take at least four days including travel. Apparently Sai had not been told he would be sent on a similar mission because an hour after Itachi and Kiba left he showed up. She learned the three had the same mission but were on different teams. Tora had been spotted a days run from the village away and all available ANBU were to pursue him with the exception of Shisui. He had been assigned as her personal guard until the teams returned. Hopefully with Tora's body.

Shisui had decided that Sakura was to be moved to the Uchiha compound until the rest of the men came back. This way he could watch over Sakura and his aunt Mikoto. This caused Sakura to smile. She would finally get some time with Mikoto and Kushina whom seemed to visit often. If Sakura was to be honest she loved both women as if they were her own mother. When Sakura's own mother passed away they, along with Tsunade. had been by her side consoling her. When her father passed away they were there again with Dan, Minato, and Shisui.

A light tapping on the door to her soon to be former hospital room door brought Sakura back from her thoughts. Turning her head to the door she smiled. Think of the devil and he shall appear. There in the door way stood a very uneasy Shisui. It was no secret he didn't like hospitals. In fact he would amputate before going if he had a choice in the matter. Unfortunately for him Sakura was a patient and he would not miss out on time with her for the world. She noticed the plastic bag within his hands and raised an eyebrow. With a smile he walked over to her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I have come to liberate you my dear Hime." He joked placing the bag into her hands.

"What's this?" She asked looking inside with a laugh. "An escape plan?"

"I realized that you didn't have anything to wear when you were discharged and Tsunade told me to make sure you were comfortable. I didn't want to go through your clothes because I don't know how you feel about that and then I remembered how comfortable you were in my clothes last time. So I just grabbed some of my own that would keep you warm and headed over." He wasn't lying but at the same time he wasn't telling the entire truth and he knew it. Sakura pulled the clothes out of the bag with a smile and placed her discharge papers inside then slipped off of the bed and entered the little bathroom to change.

"Is it cold outside?" She asked as she slipped on the dark red long sleeve shirt. The material slightly baggy and warm.

"Yeah it seems the weather is changing quickly." Shisui called back looking out of the window. His ears picking up the sound of cloth ruffling as she put on the pants that were clearly to big for her.

"I hope I don't freeze before we get to the compound." She said walking out of the bathroom causing him to turn to look at her. His eyes swept over her causing a grin to curl his lips. She began to move the hair from the shirt as he crossed the room which didn't take long. Shisui smiled as she pulled the pants back to her hips and pulled the draw string to tie it. She pouted unconsciously as the sleeves got in the way.

"Your pants hate me." Sakura looked into Shisui's eyes as she said this. With a chuckle he tied the strings for her and pulled her to him by the waist. She smiled as his nose caressed hers gently as if he was her lover.

"The only reason anyone or thing would hate you is sheer ignorance of how amazing you are." He smiled as her cheeks began to tint with pink. His lips brushed hers gently and took her hand tugging her out of the room and hospital.

"You were right it is cold." She shivered as they walked hand in hand both not noticing. Shisui pulled her closer and draped his arm around her shoulders to share his warmth. This caught the attention of a few people but neither shinobi noticed as they continued to the Uchiha complex. Once they arrived his eyes scanned the area for his annoying cousin who's chakra he felt near by. Sakura had apparently felt it as well because she had become defensive with the way she held her body as he opened the door. Once it was opened she was inside pulling him with her to get out of the cold.

"Don't worry about Sasuke he wouldn't try anything while I'm here Sakura." Shisui smiled pulling her into his arms as he closed the door. Once they deposited there shoes he took her hand and began walking down a hallway.

"Where are we going Shisui?" She asked a little confused.

"To my room. That's where you'll be sleeping with me for the next few nights." Shisui smiled looking back at her as he walked her to his door. His double meaning wasn't lost on her.

"You make that sound so dirty Shisui." She laughed as they stopped in front of his bed room.

"Any other woman would have slapped me for that comment." He chuckled opening the door allowing her to enter and following after her.

"Now I'm any other woman?" She feigned a look of hurt.

"No Sakura your one of a kind." He grinned pulling her to him and kissed her softly. He had expected to kiss her with no response as always but that was not the case. She kissed him back gently.

"You've been so good to me Shisui thank you." She almost whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Shisui smiled hugging her back with a smile.

"It's the least I can do to repay you for everything you have done." HIs fingers ran through her hair slowly. Her yawn causing him to chuckle. She was so strong, so smart, and beautiful. Yet she was frail, and breakable at the same time. She was a contradiction in every way and he loved that about her. Maybe he even loved her. He had only felt something similar once before and at the moment he didn't care to analyze it. He lifted her slender frame with ease holding her bridal style as and carried her to his bed.

"Shisui what are you doing?" Sakura gasped as she was dropped into his bed.

"Sleeping with you Sakura." Shisui said climbing over her and kissing her lips before laying behind her. Sakura relaxed cuddling into his chest trusting him completely. He held her closer wrapping an arm around her waist. Her eyes began to droop and soon closed as she drifted into unconsciousness. "I promise Sakura I will protect you from the world."


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for being in such a rush when I posted that last chapter. I had a lot to do and the authors note sounded a little harsh. I promise that I was not trying to sound that way. I checked the polls and Shisui was in the lead at this point so this chapter is dedicated to that. Make sure to vote cause I will be stopping the poll soon and the winner will probably be who I pick. The poll is on my profile so don't be shy. Shout outs go to my new reviewer Foxy3000Kitty, and Ladyridger. If there are any requests for another story or things you want to see in this story let me know I'll see what I can do. I love my fans cause you guys/girls make writing this worth it. Thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, and favorites. You guys/girls rock hard. Ok I'll shut up now. As always reviews are not necessary but they are inspiring.**

A ball of fire passed through the air exploding against a group of clustered trees. Fire licking the bark catching the group on fire. The ANBU seemed to glance at the blast site before continuing on. His target barely singed as he was missed. A ninkin's howl was heard as dual shadows flickered by. Two ANBU emerged from opposite ends as the three surrounded the target. The flickering shadows materialized into yet another pair of Anbu. An ink lion mounted by yet another ANBU entered the clearing. The ANBU jumped from his mount tanto in hand as he aimed it at the targets chest. The man side steeped barely missed and brought his knee up. Years of training with Sakura had taught him how to avoid this. He pushed off his feet jumping over the knee with a flip. Landing beside an ANBU with a falcon mask. He rushed forward noticing the dog masked ANBU and his double copying him with a pair of claws equipped. The man drew a pair of metal batons and twisted to block both weapons and bent backwards to barely be missed by the copy of the dog masked ninja.

The air began to heat up and the ANBU jumped away quickly as A fireball and Chidori crashed down on their position. The target was singed but missed partially by the fireball. His left arm was now missing but cauterised closed by the phoenix flame. The shadows stretched forward capturing the target with little effort. A female ANBU with a mouse mask drew her Katana in a flash causing the target's blood to spill heavily on the forest floor as she sheathed the blade again. Seconds passed before the target fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Mission accomplished." She reported standing again.

"Good job Ten ten but your Iaido needs some work." The falcon said bringing a body bag from a scroll as she tensed. She knew her draw was a little sloppy he didn't have to point it out.

"Let it go Neji she performed admirably." Itachi smiled having already removed his mask. He didn't miss the look the Hyuga gave him. Choosing to ignore the man he began the clean up process of Tora's body.

"This is always the troublesome part." Shikamaru sighed lighting a cigarette foregoing his mask as well.

"Were gonna get back a day late as it is." Kiba growled wanting to be back with Sakura as soon as possible. He didn't like the fact she was spending so much time with Shisui. A poof of smoke beside him and a nudge from Akamaru pulled him from his thoughts.

"Ok lets head back and no were not running through the night. That goes for all the squads and don't even think about trying it. Sakura would be pissed if she found out and Ino and I have no problems with telling her." Naruto smirked wiping the blood from his hands.

"Dont forget to go straight to the hospital for after mission assessment after the debriefing or I'll have Sakura deal with you personally." Ino added barely sparing the men a glance, but knowing they had paled significantly. Yes they hated the hospital, bt they feared Sakura's wrath even more. The teams split up again slipping on their masks and grabbing the body bag before they began their return to Konoha.

"Try again Sakura but aim higher this time." Shisui chuckled as Sakura fell to her bottom with an exhausted sigh.

"I give for now Shisui." Sakura watched Shisui as he approached an sat beside her wrapping an arm around her.

"You really have improved Sakura not many people can fight with fans effectively. Let alone without chakra so be proud." He smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead. Sakura and Shisui had begun training two days ago after walking in on Mikoto and Kushina in the middle of a spar. Kushina was using a pair of sai to sling something similar to Chakra scalpels at Mikoto who swatted them away with a pair of blue metal fans. Sakura had sat with him for hours watching the women spar completely absorbed in the grace and elegance of both women. This had given Shisui a opportunity to get closer to her. Not because the were watching the fight but because he then offered to teach her to use the fan.

Mikoto and Kushina often gave pointers on day one and Shisui was glad for it. He had never taught anyone like this before. She added a level of difficulty on day two. Her little grunts and the way her body moved constantly had him wanting to take her to bed. He had been good at restraining himself. She really had improved by day three she was able to hold her own against Mikoto, for over an hour. Shisui liked that she was able to enjoy herself almost carefree. It didn't surprise him that she was a quick study.

"Mom says to get cleaned up for dinner." Sasuke called from the back door sulking as always.

"Ok thanks Sasuke san." Sakura called back leaning against Shisui with a smile. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be getting along better since she beat him half to death on day one of her stay. He had walked in on the two sleeping and caused an uproar that had resulted in Sakura handing out an ass kicking he would never forget. That night at dinner a long talk was had which led to a mutual understanding. Mikoto seemed to be pleased with this turn of events. Still Shisui was worried that Sakura would return to Sasuke. He didn't voice this fear but he would watch them closely with each interaction and debate interrupting them.

Shisui watched as Sakura bit her lower lip deep in thought. He knew she was thinking about the others on the mission. He admired her for her concern for others that were in harm's way. She was perfection in his eyes and if anyone ever told him different he would dojutsu them off a cliff. She was worth doing at least that if not more. As he admired her he couldn't help but wonder how he had become so lucky. He was able to spend time with a woman who challenged him mentally, physically, and emotionally. If his luck held out he might even be able to spend the rest of his time with her and that made him both happy and concerned. Yes she had allowed some contact but did she love him? Sure the kisses he had managed to sneak were returned but that guaranteed nothing. Would she shun him once the others returned or would she continue to make him her main focus? As if she was aware off his thoughts Sakura slid her fingers between his and gave a soft smile. Shisui had forgotten to shield his emotions and had a troubled look on his face.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She asked with a concerned smile.

"Your amazing do you know that?" Shisui smiled and released her hand standing up and offering his hand.

"If I hadn't been with you all day I would swear you've been drinking." Sakura laughed taking his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet.

"Your selling yourself short Sakura." Shisui sighed as he tugged her along to wash up.

"If you say so." She smiled seeing the playful look in his eye had returned. She loved that look it ment that he was about to make an ass of himself, or he was up to no good. Either way she would have fun watching the results. She began scrubbing her hands wondering what he was plotting.

"Sakura." He whispered into her ear causing chills to run up and down her spine.

"What is it Shi-" She was cut off by a hand pressing bubbles to her forehead. She gasped twirling to face him only to slip a little. Her hand shot out and grabbed for anything to keep her stable. At the same time Shisui was reaching for her to stop her fall. Her hand grabbed his shirt causing him to stumble forward. He had managed to land on his knees and protect her head from the floor all at once. She opened her eyes slowly as he released her head gently setting it on the ground. His warm chocolate eyes met with her emerald eyes that were still slightly shimmering with fright. He shifted a bit attempting to move into a better position to check for injuries, but stopped quickly now completely aware of his position over her. Her small catch of breath told him she had realised it as well.

"Shi-sui?" Sakura's voice was shy and almost a moan as she spoke his name. This did nothing for his self-control. His body reacted to her of its own accord catching her lips into his own with a groan of need. She responded with little coaxing as her lips moved with his returning his kiss as her hands balled into the fabric of his shirt. His hands found her sides easily and held her in place as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her tongue met with his in shyly at first but with a little coaxing it to had begun to explore. A moan from her throat was all he needed to know that she was ok with this and it cut one of the ropes on his control. His fingers roamed to the hem the shirt he had given her to where for the day. The fact that she was in his clothing cut through a second rope. His kiss became heavier as he poured his desire into it his fingers pushing away the cloth of the shirt allowing him to touch her stomach. That was what had snapped her back into reality and caused her to throw him from her panting heavily.

"S-Sakura I'm.." He tried.

"Shut up!" She yelled running from the room and out of the compound leaving a stunned Shisui behind.

"Damn it what have I done." He ran his hand through his onyx locks.


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it. If not happy Sunday/Monday. You guys/girls are scary I got a lot of angry inboxes for "cock blocking" Shisui. You guys/girls said it not me lmao. I was shocked to find a request for a HidanxSakura fic. You have allot of faith in my writing skills dont you. I will look into it. No promises. Shout outs to my new reviewer Goddess of WAR1Keeper of TIME. Nina you made me laugh you freak but thats good cause I love that each of my reviewers are unique. LadyRidger you voiced what allot of reviewers were thinking and made me laugh. Minniemousemom you are so funny with the bad dog reference. Well I'll shut up. I'm still running the poll. Please review.**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is! How could you let her go missing for two days?!" Kiba yelled as Shisui landed on the floor with a swollen busted lip.

"She was upset and rushed out. I thought she'd come back for now but I couldn't find her." Shisui answered wiping off the blood from his mouth.

"Why was she so upset? What did Sasuke do?" Sai asked angrily.

"Nothing, they're not fighting anymore. It was my fault. I took it to far." Shisui closed his eyes with a sigh. Itachi stiffened hearing those words. Had Sakura gone back to his brother?

"You need to explain, and I suggest you choose your words very carefully Uchiha." Kiba growled as Akamaru bore his fangs. They could smell Sakura, and her arousal on the man. It was faint but still their.

"We were playing around, and I might have gotten a little to friendly with her." Shisui looked to the floor with a glare Recalling and reciting the incident, but was interrupted with a snarl before he could finish. Itachi's hand grabbed Shisui as his Sharingan sprung to life at this information.

"Did you attempt to sleep with her Shisui." Itachi's fist balled into his shirt making the material stretch and tighten around his throat. This forced Shisui to stare into Itachi's eyes.

"What if I did Itachi? What would you do? You have no claim to her!" Shisui yelled back into his face his sharingan blazing to life now. He wasn't about to back down. He had done nothing wrong.

"Fuck this I'm going to go find her." Kiba snarled and left before he could do something stupid.

"I agree. Sakura needs to be found she isn't without enemies." Sai spoke coldly following after Kiba.

A fist buried into a tree cracking the skin of her knuckles causing them to bleed again. How long had she been doing this? She couldn't remember and didn't care. Her stomach complained from lack of sustenance. Still she continued ignoring the hunger pains. She had to purge herself of all feelings. She was desperate to forget it all. Sakura had fled from Shisui and not stopped running until she collapsed of exhaustion. That was the spot she began to level with chakra enhanced punches and when her chakra ran out with her own powerful fists. Each tree was punished being beaten into splinters and then she moved to the next one. She wished she was angry this would have made it easier. No she was conflicted and confused. He had wanted her and she almost gave herself to him in a moment of weakness. She looked to the left locking eyes with Shin her only solace in her time of weakness. He had found her after the second tree was smashed. She had assumed he was going to drag her back to Shisui and force an explanation. To her surprise he didn't.

"Your going to let me clean those later." He gestured to her knuckles caked with dried blood. He left no room for argument. She was tired and hungry he could see that. Yet her punches had not lost the power behind them. He had no doubts about what his brother saw in the woman. She wasn't his type but he could appreciate her power and beauty. His brother would be lucky to have her and she would make a good addition to the family. His brother would want for nothing, and the children would be beautiful. He didn't like the possibility of pink hair but that was a small price to pay for his brothers happiness.

"Do it now we may have company." She glared behind her looking for any intruders. She had missed the flickering of an inkling through the trees, but feeling a familiar chakra. Shin stiffened and shook his head.

"Let Sai do it. I'll keep anyone else from intruding until he's done." No sooner had he finished speaking Sai burst from the tree line and was making his way to her. When she looked back to Shin he was gone.

"Sakura your hurt!" Sai's voice causing her to turn back to him. His eyes narrowed a bit. Those were not her clothes. They were Shisui's and Sai wasnt pleased at all. He was glad he had the forethought to stop by the compound and get a change of clothes.

"I'll be fine." She almost whispered with a look of shame.

"Did Shisui hurt you? If he did I swear I'll..." He was interrupted.

"No I'm fine." She looked to the ground on the verge of tears. Why did he have to look at her like that. He quickly closed the distance between them bringing her face up to his as he held her close to his chest. She was caked in blood and dirt. Her hair was matted and sticking to her face, but it didn't matter. She was beautiful to him and he couldn't help himself he needed to taste her kiss again. To feel her lips on his and he knew it was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't want her while she was in this state but she was too tempting. So she kissed her intending it to be quick

"I'm glad Hime." Sai smiled and brought his lips down on hers drawing her closer to his chest. Her lips trembled unsure and hesitantly causing him to pull away. Lifting her into his arms bridal style he moved to a nearby river fed pool and set her on a little rock face. With a gentle whisper so not to frighten her he spoke "Do you trust me Sakura?"

"Sai I.." Her eyes widened as she began to speak, but he silenced her with a shake of his head and a finger to her lips.

"Sakura don't over think this. Just a simple yes or no." His charcoal eyes held her jade orbs.

"Y-yes." It took her a minute but she answered shakily.

"You sound unsure. Don't think Sakura just answer. You instincts will tell you the truth. Do you trust me Sakura." He wanted her to be sure. To allow her to care for her and give ready access to her, but that would take courage.

"Yes." She answered firmly without thought. That was all he needed to hear before he picked her up again bringing her to the edge of the sun warmed pool. Setting her on her feet he faced her away from him and took her hands moving them to the hem of her shirt. His lips caressed the shell of her ear as he spoke softly into her ear.

"We need to clean you up. You'll have to undress, but you will have to do it. Take your time Sakura I wont look or touch unless you want me to." He pressed her fingers to the cloth gently. She stiffened against him and tried to move away afraid of exposing her secret. His hands firmly held her in place unwilling to let her flee. "Sakura relax I wont hurt you. I lo-look just trust me. I've had your back for years, and I would never let you be hurt by anyone so why would I hurt you."

"Sai.." He wasn't about to let her deny his request after she had told him she trusted him. If he saw would he still be there? Would he care if he saw? "Dont look."

"I wont look unless you let me Sakura." He guided her fingers back to the cloth trying to be patient with her but wanting to rip Shisui's clothes off of her. He had no right to dress her as if she was his. Sai was angry but it was pushed away by the movement of her fingers curling around the fabric and pulling off the shirt. He swallowed hard fighting the urge to touch her exposed flesh. To look at it and taste her again. If he did she may never trust him again. Her fingers fumbled with the remainder of the cloth as he removed his own. She moved forward and he closed his eyes as she brushed his fingertips with her bare hips. He didn't open them until she entered the water and was submerged. He followed after her giving her some space as he settled behind her. "I'm going to touch you now Sakura just like the missions when you were too injured to do it yourself."

She nodded keeping her hands over her chest and just above. He moved his fingers to her hair and brushed it aside exposing her neck. He licked his lips resisting the urge to taste her as he ran his fingers over her back. She shivered at the contact and subconsciously moved back against him earning a groan from him. Her back was against his chest causing him to shift so the erection below the water would not be felt. He lowered her head into the water and quickly scrubbed the filth from her hair letting her up for air. Once this task was done her back was again pressed to his chest. Still he didn't look she hadn't given him permission yet. His hands pushed over her shoulders and moved her hands away turning her to face him. She watched as he held his gaze at anything but her body. Her eyes roamed his chest as he began to wash her stomach ripping a moan from her. That was all it took to cause him to look down at her and see the symbol of Jashin upon each of her breasts.

"What is that?" He asked a little to loudly than what he wanted to. She gasped and covered her chest. She had been borrowing Jashin's power for the revivals he realized. "Sakura why?"

"Because it was necessary. Be ashamed of me I don't care. I turned something like death into hope." She attempted to cover herself, but he refused to let her.

"You think I'm ashamed of you? That any of us would be? I know your not that stupid. I'm angry, but not because you did this. I'm angry that you would hide it from ME of all people. Why? Why would you hide this?" He yelled at her grabbing her by her elbows.

"I was afraid ok. I thought you would think I was like Hidan." She cried feeling exposed and vulnerable as tears welled in her eyes.

"I knew better than that Sakura! Damn it I would never lump you in with that asshole. Cant you see how I feel about you?" He growled angrily until she wrapped her arms around him there bodies pressed together. With a moan of pleasure he smashed there lips together and lifted her to him. He wanted her now no more waiting. She shifted as if to pull away but he held her to him. His hips pressed against hers letting his erection make its presence known. She gasped but before she could move he bit her lip and pulled her against his member kissing her roughly. He wanted more contact. To bury himself within her and never separate. Her palms pressed against his chest with a moan. His tongue entered her mouth. She was still resisting him but it was a weak resistance at best. The kiss was hungry and he enjoyed it, but a familiar chakra interrupted him. He moved away from her and left the water dressing quickly. He left her clothes and disappeared leaving her to dress herself in a frightened, angry, and confused daze.


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter is dedicated to my freaky reviewer. Like I said make a request and I'll try to work it in. I'm in a bit of a rush so I gotta make this quick. Please review.**

Gaara had been traveling back to the village when he felt Sakura's chakra flickering with distress. This had not made him happy, but the chakra that was trying to suppress hers concerned him. He sent Temari ahead of him to the village. Why would Sai want to hide her chakra unless he was up to something. He spiked his chakra so both shinobi would feel his approach. Apparently Sai didn't want to be found with Sakura because he had left rather abruptly. When he arrived Sakura was sitting on a boulder staring out at the water. She was a welcome sight until he got a look at her face. Her eyes were blank and distant the life in them gone. Someone had broken her emotionally, and he was pissed. He wanted to find the others, and get an explanation. But he wouldn't she needed him now. Not as a Kazekage, not as a lover, or even a suitor. She needed her friend, and so he pushed aside everything else giving her what she needed.

"Haruno what are you doing out here?" His voice caused her head to turn looking at him.

"Thinking." Was her reply. I wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"And?" He pressed.

"Hiding rather poorly." She attempted at humor, and failed miserably as she shivered.

"Who's ass do I need to kick." He growled As the sand spilled from his gourd lifting her gently from her seat.

"I hate this competition. Not because It's making me feel weak and causing me to act like it." Thats what caused the tears she had been battling to fall. She sobbed curling into the sand which still held the deserts warmth. Gaara removed maroon coat as she was deposited in front of him, and wrapped it around her.

"You are the only person ever recorded to break Naruto's skull with a single blow. I highly doubt that you are considered weak to carry out that task." Gaara smiled pulling her into a hug causing her to flinch raising his hackles. "Sakura did someone touch you?"

"A lot of people touch me Gaara." She had stiffened at his question which he didn't miss. Her hair was covering her face so he couldn't read her expression. She was trying to hide her shame for letting Sai go as far as he had.

"Sakura you know what I mean. If someone hurt you I wont let them get away with it. Your precious to me. More than you know. Even if you don't choose me it will not change the way I feel about you. Nothing can change the way I see you." His hand slid under the blanket of her amaranth hair and cup her chin tipping it. Her emerald eyes met his aquamarine eyes full of concern.

"Can we go home Gaara?" She was fighting back tears. She hated to cry especially in front of Gaara. Gaara's life had been hell he was the one who deserved to cry and he never did. So why couldn't she do the same.

"Anything for you bubble gum." He smiled watching her nose wrinkle at his nickname for her as he lifted them with his sand. She was on a mission to help train the medics of his village and Temari and Kankuro were sitting on the couch late one night. She had been picking out nicknames to embarrass Kankuro when Gaara entered his shared home.

"Coco." She and Temari laughed as he entered.

"Damn it Sakura that's not funny I can think of anymore for you." Kankuro growled.

"Really I could easily think of at least three more." Temari said catching her breath. Kankuro noticed Gaara in the door way and grinned.

"What about Gaara? Bet you can't figure a good one out for him." He gave a barely noticeable nod that only Temari was able to catch. She looked from the corner of her eye and spotted Gaara leaning against the door frame behind a completely oblivious Sakura. He had masked his chakra.

"Tanuki. I know it's cliché but its adorable." She giggled and blew a bubble with the gum she had been chewing.

"I know you can do better than that bubble gum." Gaara had crossed the room leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear before Kankuro, and Temari could blink. Sakura turned and looked at him in shock, then her face went from pale to bright red, and finally scarlet.

They made it to the check in post at the front gate with her in his arms asleep. Temari raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. She like the picture before her eyes. The sun was setting behind them causing an orange to blend into black as her brother looked down at the woman he loved so much in his arms. She had a peaceful partial smile on her face as she curled closer to his chest. Temari prayed that her baby brother had found a woman who loved him as much as he loved her. After signing in for her brother and Sakura they split paths. She returned to Shikamaru's place and Gaara brought Sakura home Itachi following behind silently. The two took great care placing her onto her bed and tucking her in. They turned to leave until both felt her fingers circle their wrist.

"Don't go please." She asked sadly.

"Let me take care of a few things and I promise I will be back." Gaara smiled assuring her as she nodded.

"We will be back soon blossom." Itachi didn't like the fact Gaara had been asked as well but if that was what she wanted then he wouldn't argue for now. The two left making their way down the hall.

"Sai was trying something in the forest." Gaara growled.

"Shisui attempted to bed her." Itachi offered his information in return.

"I hope you castrated him." Gaara glared at said man as they entered the sitting room where Kiba sat with Akamaru looking ready to tear Sai apart.

"Thinking about it." Itachi answered looking at Kiba.

"Sai's been touching her as well. By the smell of it she wasn't happy about it either." Kiba growled looking at the men standing in the door way.

"We know and the only reason he is still alive is obvious." Gaara answered looking over both Sai and Shisui as if Shikaku was still present. Somehow Kiba, Itachi, and Gaara had formed a truce in that moment.

"Could you two watch her tonight my clans got a meeting tonight and by the looks of it I wont be back till morning." Kiba asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Leave the puppy tonight." Itachi spoke lifting the animal from Kiba's side receiving a nod from the Inuzuka. As he left Gaara kept the remaining men in place with a glare as Itachi disappeared into the kitchen. Once he returned with an excited puppy following behind him Gaara joined his walk to Sakura's room.

"Tonight she will be ours to love but I will not allow it once her confidence has returned. Nor am i giving up on her." Itachi and Gaara agreed without another word opening the door to her room. Both would fight for her tomorrow but tonight she needed to be loved without jealousy. The puppy dashed inside and jumped into the bed digging through the covers and waking Sakura.

"Eat something before we sleep." Itach sat on her right sitting a tray in her lap as Gaara removed the pup and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. She complied and began eating slowly. Neither knew what to say to the woman they had both fallen for as they took turns in the bathroom changing. Once she had finished both men slid into the bed on either side. Sakura turned to Itachi and rested her head on his chest as she pressed her back to Gaara's chest. Gaara wound an arm around her body as Itachi wrapped her shoulders with his arm. Itachi tipped her chin and kissed her slowly. Gaara's arms pulled her away slowly and turned her to face him as he to kissed her slowly returning her to her previous place in their arms.

"Good night blossom."

"Good night bubble gum."

"Good night Tachio, and Tanuki."


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry about the long wait I was in the middle of something and was going to post yesterday but I couldn't get the chapter to take shape like I wanted. I gave it an extra day to work with it but it still isn't the way I'd like it to be. It's also short so I'm extremely angry about it. Sorry everyone. Please review the next chapter will be better. I promise.**

The sun was coming up as Kiba entered the house from his clan meeting with a stretch. Akamaru whined as he yawned earning a pat on the head. The meeting was annoying as always filled with stupid questions from just as annoying elders. When was Sakura planning on choosing. The hell if he knew. Did she intend to choose him. Not if they kept cutting into his time with her. Would she bare his pups. Uh yeah if they got the chance to rut. Even if they did conceive a child the elders wouldn't be able to touch his pups because they would be Haruno my name and birth. He was both happy and saddened by that thought. He would no longer be Inuzuka but he would have a pack of his own that no one would be able to try to manipulate. He kicked his shoes off and heard a scream followed by a pair of thunderous crashes. He rushed to Sakura's room in a panic and threw the door open to find a dust cloud from opposite walls.

"Good morning to you as well bubblegum." Gaara coughed with a grimace.

"You treat me to kindly Sakura." Itachi attempted to defuse the situation. Kiba leaned on the door frame with a smirk his eyes tracing over the woman still in bed. The men turned wall fixtures lifted themselves from the destruction looking at Sakura with clearly annoyed expressions. Kiba could barely keep his laughter contained as he shook his head.

"Good morning boys." Sakura smirked and slipped out of the bed with the puppy in her arms. Kiba couldn't help but smile as she looked over at him with a smile. His feet moved on his own bringing him to her. His arms pulled her to his chest and he kissed her forehead affectionately. Sakura blushed and kissed his cheek before he released her.

"You will never know how sexy it is when you do that." Kiba chuckled and took the pup from her arms setting it on the floor. Said puppy bounded over to Akamaru with an excited bark.

"When I do what?" She pouted looking confused.

"When you level the surrounding area." Gaara's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist as he placed gentle kisses to her neck. Itachi tipped her chin and kissed her slowly pulling her from Gaara to his chest. Sakura was having trouble thinking so she pushed them away with a blush.

"I think we should change and take our princess out to breakfast before the fitting." Kiba laughed pulling Sakura from Itachi. The men left the room to change and give Sakura the privacy she needed. Once she had finished she met her escorts by the front door. She smiled as they surrounded her and kept her from view as they walked through the shopping plaza and sat her in the middle of the booth. She smiled as Gaara allowed Kiba to sit beside her. She rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek. Many of the patrons watched fondly as Itachi tried to feed her occasionally. Many began to whisper as Kiba licked some crumbs off her cheek. They were soon silenced by Gaara whom glared at them as he saw how uncomfortable they were making Sakura.

They were doing this for her. To make her feel better. Her self-esteem was low and what better way to fix it than having three men fawn over her. Itachi, Gaara, and Kiba didn't want to share her. They didn't want another man touching their intended, but this was a necessary evil. All each one wanted was to see her smile her real smile. Not the fake one she kept flashing them. Each one would kill to have her real smile return and light up the room like it use to. Once they had finished eating she was guided out of the restaurant by Itachi and Gaara. Kiba opened each door for her like a gentle man. Once they made it to the tailor all jokes and informality were forgotten. Standing before them were the rookie eleven couples, their parents, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Dan. Each one eyeing the four with curious expressions. Shisui, Neji and Sai stood behind the crowd looking over at the pink haired woman.

Sakura's group bowed respectfully to the Hokage, elder, and clan heads. They returned the bow and gave soft smiles. Kora the last remaining elder noted how much better Sakura looked since their last meeting in the hospital. She also noted the way each remaining competitor seemed to compliment the young woman in subtle ways. She hoped that one of the men would win Sakura's favor. She deserved a man who would give her the happiness that she had given the village. She prayed each day for Sakura to have a happy life and not a child born out of necessity. Yes the children would still be loved but it wouldn't be the same without a father. Kora smiled as Sakura was led to the group by the strong hand placed upon her back by non other than the Kazekage. She did not miss the growl from Neji and Sasuke which almost caused her to laugh.

"I wasn't aware that so many would be attending my fitting." Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously as a blush dusted her cheek.

"Parent's often attend such things involving there children." Dan smiled as Tsunade now blushed at his bold statement. It was obvious that the two were planning to marry and adopt the younger woman if it was possible. They would take her last name and become the Haruno clan's council per Sakura's request.

"I see this was a trap to meet the in-laws. Very clever Sakura." Itachi joked earning a not to gentle punch in the arm. He smirked rubbing the spot a bit noting there would be a bruise later.

"Not even Tachio." Sakura smiled and moved over to Sasuke giving him a soft friendly hug. "Good morning little brother."

"Stop calling me that Sakura I'm not little." Sasuke growled returning her hug. Mikoto smiled watching Itachi grow worried. He was thinking that Sakura was returning to Sauske's side. He was wrong but she would let him figure that out on his own.

"Shall we finish the fitting there's a lot of work to be done so I suggest we start now." The elder woman and her apprentices moved through the group and took Sakura and her remaining competitors to stand on a stool. This was to be the longest day of the groups lives and they didn't even know it yet.


	42. Chapter 42

**OK so this has to be a quick note. I am a little rushed sorry about any mistakes I'm making. They are being fitted for the festival coming up. Please review.**

Kiba held in a growl as yet another pin stabbed him. Were they using senbon or just inexperienced at this. He squirmed a bit as the woman marked the needed measurement. Her moves were delicate and precise as she marked evenly with the aid of chalk and the measuring tape. Anthr woman stabbed him with a pin just inside that measurement before cutting. She cut with pinking shears to make sure the delicate silk fabric does not fray unnecessarily. They did not have time to start cloth was then removed and he growled covering up. The cloth was handed over to the next seamstress. She used nimble hands to sew the seam securely shut, leaving an approximately one-fourth inch seam allowance. Kiba watched as Itachi glared occasionally at the women who had moved to him. He looked as if he would strike them at one point. Gaara remained unfazed thanks to his sand shield the women would not be able to use him for acupuncture. Sakura looked uncomfortable but beautiful as the woman gently repeated the process on her. Never once had they poked her so why the hell did they stab the three of them.

He watched the seamstress turn the kimono inside out and lay flat on a work station. Picking up the pinking shears again she cut the bottom of the kimono and the sleeve length to a half-inch longer than the needed length. Using the measuring tape and chalk to make sure an even cut around the circumference of the bottom and the sleeves she was able to work efficiently on the garment. She continued this process over and over until all the Garments were finished. She looked tired by the end of it and the four were soon walking out of the fitting stiff. Itachi and Kiba felt if they drank water it would easily leak from their bodies. Still it was all worth it if they could see Sakura smile.

"So who's hungry?" Itachi smiled looking back to look at Sakura but she and Kiba were already gone.

"I believe we've been ditched." Gaara flatlined with a twitching eye.

"KIBA!" Sakura laughed as Akamaru landed without a sound. He purposely jeered the pair on his back forcing Kiba to draw Sakura closer protectively. She gasped clutching his shirt so as not to fall. He grinned and bit her ear gently causing her to blush and squeak a moan.

"Relax beautiful I wont drop you." He grinned as his voice brushed her ear causing her to blush and push him away. This motion caused her to slip further off of Akamaru. Kiba gripped her again and gathered her close with an I told you so look.

"So now that I'm fully kidnaped whats the plan?" Sakura asked raising her slender pink brow.

"Well it so happens I have acquired a fully operational kitchen and even went as far as buying ingredients. I figured we could make dinner and disappear for a while. Sound good?" Kiba smiled knowing that this was exactly what she needed. She was getting too much attention something she wasn't completely comfortable with and it was stressing her out. She needed time to unwind and relax. Besides he wanted something edible and it was rumored that Temari was planning to stop by and cook tonight. At the moment they were sitting on Choji's vacant apartment. He had planned this for two days and hoped this would make her feel better. He just wanted to bring that carefree smile again. Besides he had to know if Sai and Shisui had seen the markings of Jashin. She told him about them long before the first revival, and he assured her that she would not lose his friendship over it. If they had seen they had tried undressing her and that would not sit well with the Inuzuka heir.

"So basically you borrowed Choji's apartment, make him go shopping, and expect me to cook." Sakura teased poking his forehead with a laugh.

"You wound me Sakura. Your words cut like a thousand kunai through my very soul." Kiba faked a hurt expression.

"Oh you poor thing I had no idea my words could have such an impact." Sakura played along with a look of remorse. She even managed fake tears.

"I'll let you make it up to me by cooking dinner." Kiba grinned tipping her chin so he could look into her emerald eyes. He was rewarded with a laugh and a nod of her head.

"You win this round." Sakura placed a kiss upon his nose and escaped his arms. The next thing he knew she was slipping over the roof's edge and into an open window. His smirk grew wide as he looked at Akamaru and climbed off his back. "Your on guard duty. I'll have Sakura bring you something when it's ready."

When Kiba slipped into the window he was met with the sight of Sakura pulling her coat off and pulling her hair up to keep it out-of-the-way. She looked beautiful as she stood in the moonlight streaming from a nearby window. She wasn't wearing anything special just a pair of black hakima that rest on her hips, a gray shirt that tied behind the neck and back with black flowers, and a pair of boots that she was now tossing to the front door. Her outfit was not what made him want to touch her, it was her goddess like appearance aided by the moonlight. Her skin looked like ashen silk and glowed with the moonlight's gentle caress. He eyes looked almost forest green. They gave the come to bed look naturally and it caused his mouth to dry. Her hair looked almost silver in the dark. As if it were made of silken moonlight caressed with a light pink. He blinked looking away as he lit a few candles.

"No lights if we want to stay hidden." Kiba explained as she glanced at him. Her skin now gently illuminated. to a golden color that he found just as beautiful. Pushing it away so as not to look like he was staring the Inuzuka heir noticed Sakura was observing him as well. So a tease was in order. "Like what you see?"

"Just trying to figure out what exactly I'm looking at." Sakura teased back covering up the truth as she moved to the fridge to retrieve the food. In truth she was looking him over as well. When she saw him in the dim light she noticed something she had never thought she would. Kiba was a for lack of a better word "Sexy beast". He wore a pair of black cargo pants, and red muscle shirt that showed off his toned abs. She shouldnt help but count the muscles once her eyes met it. His warm sun-kissed skin and nicely built arms looked inviting. His hazel nut hair was tousled naturally highlighting his eyes. Said eyes held an intensity in them that made her unconsciously lick her lips. The golden flakes within his eyes seemed to shift a bit trapping her until he spoke. He ruined it and he didn't even notice it. She wanted to face palm but settled on placing asparagus on the counter with a smile.

Moving to the stove top she set a two-quart sauce pan on the stove half full of water and turned the burner on. Kiba moved to set the table behind her. She trimmed the asparagus humming gently and once the water was boiling she placed the green vegetable in the water lowering the heat so it would simmer. She moved fluidly to ready the chicken. Sliding a pan to the stove she rolled her shoulders. Next she drained the water and place the asparagus in a large bowl. Adding two tablespoons of extra virgin olive oil, two tablespoons of Parmesan cheese and a dash of salt and pepper. Kiba's eyes followed her every movement with pride. She would make a fine wife. She had a way about her that lured him to her in the way only she could. She truly was the only woman he could picture as a worthy alpha for him. The almost comical part of it was she had no idea she had such an effect on him.

Sakura bent over to place the asparagus in the oven to bake an innocent enough move but before he knew it Kiba was behind her. His hands gripped her hips pulling them back towards him. Sakura stood straight quickly and closed her eyes. Kiba cleared his throat and forced himself to release her. It wouldn't do any good to take her when she was clearly not ready. So he made an excuse "I'm going to check on Akamaru. Just thought you wanted to know."

Before she could answer he was gone out the window into the cold his jacket left behind. He needed time to collect himself so that he wouldn't do something to Sakura. That would be counter productive indeed. When Sakura whistled from the window an hour later and handed up Akamaru's food he accepted it with a thanks, and came back in. Sakura was lighting a few candles on the table that was now set with their plates covered so as not to get cold. The dishes were washed, dried, and put away. Kiba looked at her impressed and moved to her side placing a kiss on her cheek. He was sure she would make a perfect mate now. She smiled and sat in her chair which he had pulled out for her. Once he took his seat and uncovered his meal he smirked. Fried chicken, crunchy asparagus, and potatoes fried to a crisp.

"I remembered that you hate chewy foods so I did my best to make you something crispy." Sakura smiled as she watched his mouth slightly open. How did she know that? He had never told anyone about his hate for such foods. Now that he thought about it she had always been careful to serve him crisp foods. He was sure she had done her research, but for how long has she been observing him? His chest filled with pride at that thought.

"You're an amazing woman Sakura. It looks delicious." He assured her. Dinner went smoothly and he was able to get her home and into bed without being noticed. As he turned to leave she stopped him asking him to stay. She explained that it was only fair since Gaara and Itachi had done the same the night before. So he agreed and left to change. The minute her returned he was graced with the sight of Sakura coming out of the bathroom in her own nightgown. She grabbed his hand and brought him to the bed. The two slid in under the blankets facing each other.

"Sakura?" He smiled pulling her to his chest shivering as her hands placed themselves on his chest.

"Yes Kiba?" She looked into his eyes noticing he was about to doze off.

"I'll keep you safe even if you dont pick me. I don't want you to feel pressured. I want you to smile all the time. I will always be here for you." He drew her lips to his kissing them gently lingering and full of everything he felt for her. As they separated he moved to lay on his back. On instinct she lay her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll always smile for you." She promised as she drifted to sleep along with him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Yeah uh Eilistraee couldn't get this to load so she made me figure it out for her. Sorry it took so long and I'm suppose to send shout outs to her new reviewers but I honestly dont know how so I'll let her figure it out and do it next chapter. I dont know what else to say. I made all the corrections and trust me you dont know how many were there. Consider yourselves lucky I may have missed some hehe. Please review she likes that apparently.**

A chocolate puppy yipped and nipped at a larger dog causing a huff of aggravation as he waited outside of a bedroom door. Gaara who was passing by stopped for a moment then shook his head. Akamaru looked up at the man silently. With a jerk of his head the man signaled for both ninkin to follow behind. The puppy jumping onto the sand that trailed behind Gaara who was a bit irritated from both the night before and the fact Kiba was on the other side of the door with Sakura. Still he knew it would do no good to cause a scene, or enter the room if there were no signs of distress. At the moment both chakra signals were peaceful and light. This ment either meditation or sleep. So he decided to feed the ninkin to allow Sakura a bit more time for relaxation or sleep.

Inside the room Sakura was unconsciously snuggling to the chest of a very warm man who was very much awake. Kiba had decided to try meditation so he would not cause his sleeping companion to stir. She needed her rest and even if that was not the case she looked to peaceful to rouse. Kiba brushed a few stray strands of pink hair from Sakura's hace and smiled as her nose scrunched. He couldn't resist the urge to place a small kiss to her forehead. Her response was to curl closer to him and let out a soft moan of disapproval. Kiba smirked and decided that mabe she should wake up. It was almost noon and she had a final fitting at two before practice for the winter festival.

"Sakura that's not fair." Kiba grinned whispering into her ear causing her to stir.

"Wha? What's not fair?" She replied rubbing her eyes with a soft yawn.

"You have manage to make my day already." He smirked.

"What do you mean? What time is it?" She groaned and covered her head.

"Noon exactly. I mean just seeing your beauty has made my day. Wake up already." Kiba grinned and moved under the covers with a laugh. His hands felt through the sheets finding Sakura's body and latching onto her sides tickling her mercilessly. She gasped and began to giggle squirming to get away. Using his larger frame he rolled her onto the bed on her back for better access and straddled her stomach.

"N-no Kiba stop!" She laughed grabbing his hands with a smile. His smile let her guard fall even further allowing him to catch her arms within one hand and pin them above her head. He other hand moved the material of her shirt and went about tickling her again. Her laughter was rich and inviting. Her cheeks began to grow red from laughter resembling a blush as her hair splayed over the pillows. The comforter now discarded somewhere unknown as he smiled watching her squirm beneath him. To him this was what heaven would be like, and he would die to stay here with Sakura. Her emerald eyes met his and he released a soft growl telling her that what she was doing was dangerous territory. Suddenly her lips parted in a fierce growl that both excited him and make his inner alpha slam against the cage that was his self-control.

"Sakura that's not the best thing to be doing." Kiba closed his eyes and released her arms. Giving Sakura the upper hand. She took this opening without thought and pushed him back onto his back. Kiba swallowed still trying to control himself as he tried to fight her hands away from his sides but failing miserably. So he sat up forcing her to sit up with him luckily, but unlucky enough that she was now straddling his lap. He forced those thoughts to the side and began to tickle her again.

"St-stop or your g-g-gonna regret it Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura laughed trying to fight his hands off half-hearted.

"And what are you going to do about it? Hm Sakura." Kiba growled possessive and blew a raspberry on her neck causing her to almost get away.

"You asked for it Kiba!" She laughed and griped his face turning it so that his ear was now within reach. Leaning forward quickly so he wouldn't have time to react she latched her teeth onto the shell of his ear earning a throaty very husky moan from the man beneath her. Quickly he threw her to the bed and captured her lips harshly. It almost frightened her with passiveness and challenge as his tounge entered her mouth for a taste. Her toung touched his causing another very needy moan. Kiba pulled away quickly replacing his lips to her neck and placed a kiss on a very tender area.

"This is where I will mark you as my own Sakura Haruno." He vowed and stood with the remaining self-control he was loosing by the second.

"Kiba I..." She wasn't able to finish because he had fled the room and gone to his own almost slamming into Itachi. Sakura sighed and threw her legs over the bed stretching with a yawn reaching high above her. Dropping her hands to her legs she exhaled gripping her ankles to make sure she had a full range of movement. This was the sight Gaara walked in on so like the gentlemen he was he leaned on the door frame and watched.

"I'd give it a ten but I am bias as hell." He smirked as she turned to look at him.

"You know what they say about opinions Tanuki." Sakura walked across the room and gave her favorite Sand sibling a hug.

"Mmmhmm and you are spending the afternoon with me if I have to cuff us together bubble gum." Gaara smiled and returned her hug placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Fine but you'll owe me dinner." She smiled burying her face into his chest with a blush.

"Only if you promise to wear this during the festival." Gaara smirked placing a small bracelet containing a small portion of his sand within on her wrist.

"Fine but I expect desert as well." She smiled pushing her luck.

"Ah I see. That would change the terms of the agreement." Gaara closed the door behind them and sat her on the bed. Then dug through her dresser tossing a few things to her.

"Ever the politician." She teased and moved to the bathroom to change. Gaara following behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I was curious?" He teased as she turned away from him brushing her hair.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She shot back and removed her shirt exposing her smooth cream-colored back that held various scars.

"Satisfaction brought it back." Gaara's answered leaving the bedroom to collect the two remaining men. Sakura smirked and finished changing before leaving the room and joining them at the front door. She hooked arms with Itachi and Gaara before Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist. Gaara made a sign and the sand engulfed them moving them to the seamstress in almost no time flat. Kiba placed a kiss to her cheek and stepped away once the sand disappeared. The fitting was about to begin and once again all of then were drug to there stools for final adjustments.

Gaara smirked watching Sakura occasionally touch the bracelet. He willed the sand to occasionally stroke her wrist. This would cause her to look at him with a warm smile and wink. Kiba would growl and she would be distracted only to see him getting jabbed with a pin and cursing about senbons not being used for alterations. Once they were done Gaara grabbed Sakura by the wrist and was gone before the others could come out. He would get some time with Sakura if it killed him.


	44. Chapter 44

**I am so sorry it took me so long to post this. I humbly apologize but I got sick, lost my muse, and then I couldn't get it to load. I know crappy excuse but I full plan to make up for it. I would like to apologize for the author's note on the last chapter.. My brothers about as humble as I would willing eat my own foot. Not going to happen. lol I would like to send out shout outs to my new reviewers Nee-han93, XxLuciixX, and to the mysterious guest reviewer. lol I love when I get the ****occasional** guest reviewer it makes my imagination act stupid. lol Mad props to Ladyridger, Minniemousemom, XxNina-himexX, an Trunksmybaby. You are the most loyal reviers I could have ever wanted. I want to thank all of my reviewers, favorites, and followers. You guys make it worth it. If you have a minute PLEASE take a look at Your Girlfriend, My Girlfriend, Our Girlfriend by the brilliant Nadine25 its a Itachi Sakura fic. And the story First Love Isn't Always True Love by occasional its an x-men fic. These two were able to put my muse in a choke hold and slam it back into it's cage. Thank you both so much. I need to go lay down now so I can try to feel better. As always reviews are not necessary but they are inspirational.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked laughing as Gaara's hands covered her eyes.

"It's a surprise why would I give that away bubble gum?" Gaara smirked as the sand swirled beneath them carrying them to their destination. If he had allowed her to walk she would more than likely knew where they were headed. She seemed to have a nach for tracking where she was in any location she mapped out in her mind through the steps she took. It was a pesky talent, impressive but problematic for anyone who couldn't prevent her from walking around, and wished to surprise her. The wind was working with him making it seem as if they were traveling faster than they were. Gaara had to watch the heavily falling snow. If too much melted then his sand would have to retract and dry out before becoming mud.

"The wind feels nice but it's going to chap my lips. Can I fix that first?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I'm not putting you down, or stopping I know what you're trying to do and you're not fooling me." Gaara chuckled watching her pout in defeat. Right as she was about to say something he turned her around and pressed his lips into hers. Silencing her in the most effective and satisfying was he had access to. They landed a few moments later, and her released her. Sakura released a small moan of frustration as his lips left hers causing Gaara to chuckle and touch her face admiring her beauty. Her eyes opened slowly as his rough yet gentle fingers traced her jaw. His aqua eyes were to distracted drinking her features in to notice her emerald eyes searching his. Her frame shifted a little and brought him back to reality. "Were here bubble gum."

She turned to see a beautiful garden behind her filled with desert flora. She wondered where they had gone. Surely they hadn't traveled that far or that fast. So she eyed the surrounding area noticing she was in a greenhouse. But which green house? To her knowledge she had not built one like this so this was a surprise. "Where are we?"

"Do you like it? I had it made for you so if you choose me you would have a bit of Suna with you when I wasn't around. I wouldn't want you to forget me." Garra smiled wrapping his arms around her middle as he moved her silken strands and rested his chin on her shoulder placing a small kiss on her neck. Sakura's body shifted to lean against his taking the safety he offered her. Her head turned to look at his face as he looked out over her new addition.

"I love it Gaara. It was very thoughtful of you." She smiled as she laced her fingers with his. Gaara's eyes closed almost afraid to speak.

"But?" He asked almost too quietly.

"No buts." Her eyes closed as she shifted against his hold that only faltered a second.

"You are like a desert rose Sakura. Your beautifully deceptive." He smirked and moved with her to said flower.

"Your giving me to much credit Gaara." She answered turning to face him and reaching out to place a palm on his face. She gasped as her hand touched the man in front of her. His sand shell was gone! He was trusting her completely and giving her something that even his siblings hadn't ever experienced. Her eyes softened and a loving warm smile crossed her lips. His fingers traced her skin letting him feel her skin without the buffer of sand. For the first time in his life he wanted to let someone close to him and even if she rejected him he would not regret it. It would be worth all his heart ache just to see her looking at him the way she was now.

"Never stop looking at me like that Sakura." He whispered leaning into her kissing her softly. Her arms encircled his neck as his right hand placed itself upon her back pulling gently bringing her closer. After a few moments he released her and looked directly into her eyes. The next moment her eyes widened as he spoke before he could even think. "Kami bubble gum I love you."

Before she could answer he swept her into his arms and kissed her again feeling her lips against her own. Still he was afraid to end the kiss. He was afraid to give her time to speak. To tell him that she didn't love him, and at the same time he knew he couldn't run away from it either. Still the way she responded to his kiss had he really knew what he was doing would have told him different. As their lips separated and her eyes opened slowly his heart skipped a beat.

"Gaara did you mean it?" Her eyes searched his face trying to find any evidence that said he wasn't lieing. He looked away from her and sighed trying to find the words to tell her how he felt without repeating himself.

"Sakura... I wouldn't lie to you." Gaara closed his eyes and waited.

"How long?" She wanted so bad for this to be real, and not just because of high social status.

"For longer than I care to admit." He wasn't lieing. She had stirred something within him when he first met her. That's why Shukaku hadn't killed her immediately at the chunin exams. He had disregarded it as nothing at the time. If he had analyzed that encounter he would have realized that something subconscious inside of him had restrained him from killing the young kunoichi To be honest he was glad it had because she had given back his mother, saved his brother, made his sister happy, and made him love her. He'd fight all the tailed beasts just to have this woman by his side not that she needed to know that.

"Gaara... Why didn't you say something?" Sakura was starting to raise her voice.

"I guess it took another man touching you to make me realize." He was struggling to find the right words as his face began to turn color. "I'm sorry I'm bad at this."

Sakura was trying so hard not to hit this idiot. This sweet, handsome, wonderfully warm, sexy, and vulnerable man. She wanted to scream at him that he was a moron. That he wasn't suppose to make her heart jump in such a way with only a few words. It was times like these she missed her inner persona. The one that would give her the confidence and push into action even if it was wrong most of the time. So she did what she knew her inner self would scream at her for. She kissed him, and once he kissed her back she let her mind slip away. His arms drawing her closer his teeth nipping her bottom lip. She didn't even register that her mouth had opened until his tongue swept her own springing hers to life. His fingers moved through her hair finding purchase within her silken locks as she moaned into his mouth. Her lips drew his bottom lip between her own as she nipped at it and gave it a soft suck causing him to pull away and place his forehead on hers. There breath was heavy and eyes were closed. Their lips passing gentle feather like kisses to each other unable to completely move away from each other.

"You are going to be the death of me bubble gum." Gaara chuckled running a finger over jaw still unable to open his eyes. It was her turn to laugh breathlessly as her lips sought out his again as a tear slid down her face her hands locked into his blood-red locks. She was happy even if it was only for the moment. She would sort out the rest later but for now he was all that mattered.

"I'm glad you decided to compete." She smiled and kissed him again as he drew her closer if that was even possible at this point.

"I would have been stupid not to." He smirked burying his face into her hair kissing her anywhere he could reach. "Do you remember our promise?"

"I swore to you that I would never fall apart. That I would be strong like you. I always thought that you were joking about my strength." She laughed the tears of happiness causing her to sniffle a bit. He had made her promise after Neji pulled his you're not good enough crap.

"You always thought that I was stronger, but I wasn't I was vulnerable where you were strong. You just didn't see it. I promised you I would be strong for you as well but I failed. I failed because I loved you from the start and I was too weak to tell you. A girl like you is impossible to find again and I would be stupid to let you go. I will fight for you if that's what it takes." Gaara couldn't stop the words but he knew that he meant them and he wouldn't take them back. He opened his eyes finally and kissed her tears away as best he could. "We should go home now bubble gum. It's getting late."

"No, stay with me here in our private desert for a little longer." Sakura pleaded not willing to go back just yet. She wanted to stay away from the confusion for a little longer and stay in Gaara's arms for just a bit longer.

"We can stay as long as you like my love." He whispered into her ear holding her protectively as he sat with her on the warm sand. She curled into his chest holding onto him tightly. She wouldn't ever have dared to think that such a man would ever love her. She wished she had seen it before now. In many ways she supposed she had. The way he would clear part of his schedule to spend time with her. Or the way he would only laugh openly for her. She loved that laugh. She loved his kiss, his warmth, his attention, but did that mean that she loved him? She wasn't sure but she would sure as hell find a way to find out. His breath hitched as she opened his shirt without knowing it. When he looked down to her face he could tell she was deep in thought and far from trying to coax him onto anything. She had alway been one to over analyze things and convince herself of the negative, but he would not allow her to think like this about his feelings for her.

"Sakura stop thinking." He commanded as he caught her lips laying her on the warm sand. He would banish those thoughts if it killed him. He caught her wrists within his hands and lowered himself beside her as he rubbed soft circles on her wrists. When he finally pulled away she was breathless and her eyes held a lust clouded haze. He would love nothing more than to take her right there but it wouldn't do to have her sore tomorrow. After the festival he would take her, and if she would have him he would marry her soon after. He wasn't willing to play fair with Itachi, and Kiba anymore. She was his now even if she hadn't said so he knew that she loved him. He would make her admit it tomorrow somehow.


	45. Chapter 45

**Here's the next chapter for you my lovely reviewers. I couldn't help but laugh at some of my inbox messages and reviews. You guys/girls are to sweet. I am so honored that you would send me well wishes, and how well the last chapter was received. It made me work even harder on this chapter even though its short. I decided that I was going to break the festival into a few chapters. I am falling asleep as I write this. I'm still really sick so I apologize if this is a bad chapter. I would like to shout out to all of my loyal reviewers, favorites, and followers. Shout outs to my new reviewer RingoHime. I was asked why I do the shout outs, I do it cause I love my reviewers, and I want to show my appreciation Ok let me shut up. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

"Seriously forehead keep your beast under control!" Ino screeched as she pointed at a smirking Gaara.

"What the hell Banshee it's too early for this shit." Kiba growled appearing from the hallway.

"I must agree miss Yamanaka." Itachi's voice came next placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Gaara instantly frowned and placed his arm around her waist drawing the medic towards him. It was done subtly enough that the women wouldn't notice, but Itachi sure as hell had. His brow raised slightly. Gaara's eyes returned to the still fuming woman. He honestly hadn't done anything THIS time. It seemed that once again Sai had challenged Gaara to a game of mess with Ino. The only difference was he now intended to get Gaara in trouble with the medic.

"Ino there is no way that Gaara has been messing with you. He's been with me until you busted down my door ranting." Sakura sighed leaning back into Gaara's chest subconsciously as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Gaara responded by fully drawing her into his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder. That earned a growl from the Inuzuka heir and glare from Itachi. Gaara knew that he was openly challenging the men on either side of him but in all honesty he didn't care. Sakura was his and until she said different she would stay that way.

"How else would sand get in my mascara that for some reason was replaced...with.. ink..." Gaara smirked and counted down mentally. Three, her fists balled. Two, her eyebrows fused into a unibrow. One.

"SAI!" Now she was turning and stomping out of the house.

"Well now that the screeching terror is gone let's get ready to go." Kiba scoffed.

"You have no room to talk Kiba Inuzuka. If I took away or vandalized your porn collection you'd flip. For Ino it's the same." Sakura rolled her eyes as Gaara chuckled into the crook of her neck.

"Hey you're getting a little close don't you think?" Kiba growled moving to grab Sakura's arm. Gaara shifted the two of them away just enough for Kiba to barely miss.

"Isn't that for Sakura to decide?" Gaara instantly regretted those words as she tensed against him. She pulled away and without a word went to her room to get ready. Itachi sighed and exited the room as well.

"You need to back off of MY woman before you get hurt." Kiba glared with a fang filled growl.

"I will not dignify that with a retort Inuzuka-san." Gaara replied before taking his leave as well. Kiba punched the wall but let it go. Gaara was taking the kid gloves off and so would he.

There were paper lanterns hung among the roads that held the happy sounding citizens of Konohagakure. None of which were lit at the moment. They were to be used later for a light show. Kiba could tell each lantern was holding different liquids and chemicals to create new colors. He could smell them a mile away. That however was not what was making him so uncomfortable, or uneasy. It was the fact that Gaara, Sakura, Itachi and Himself were sat on a make shift stage as celebrity guests. He didn't mind the attention at first in fact he liked it more and more with everyone who approached asking for a picture of himself and Sakura. Some telling him that they made a handsome couple. No what bothered him and made him want to commit mass murder was the same attention given to Gaara and Itachi. Especially Gaara he decided. Itachi had managed to piss him off ore than a little bit not to long ago, but it had nothing on the way Gaara made him want to rip his head off.

"Kiba your growling again." Sakura scolded him with a look of warning.

"Yeah I got it Hime." Kiba shot back rolling his eyes and pissing her off to the point her fan began to call out in protest as her hand squeezed it. It was either that or she would ruin the beautiful kimono that had taken so much effort to make let alone design. Itachi raised a brow and shook his head. None of the four let the anger or discomfort show as they smiled and greeted each person who made their way over to complement them.

"Kiba your jealousy is going to be your downfall if you continue." Itachi offered a small amount of advice acknowledging another group coming to take pictures.

"Stuff it Uchiha I don't need your advice." Kiba smiled at a passing group from his clan and noticed Gaara holding Sakura close. Another group wanted a picture of them and Gaara was taking this as an advantage every time. He would hold her to close for Kiba's liking. He especially hated how good she looked right now. She wore a furisode of crimson the sleeves of which gave the illusion of flowing cherry blossoms of silver. Colorful patterns of a phoenix holding the Haruno crest cover the entire garment. Her hair was pulled up into a bun held in place by a hair stick with the clan symbols for each of the mens clan dangling from chains as charms. Her makeup was barely there but it accented her natural beauty.

Itachi was next, and he did what he always did. He drew the pinkett into his arms and kissed her forehead causing a blush to spread across her cheeks. Kiba hadn't cared until he heard Itachi's response to an elderly couple's comments about keeping Sakura close. Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes and merely said he planned to do just that.

"It'll be over soon and we can all go get changed and enjoy the festival." Sakura sighed feeling frustrated. She looked over at Kiba smiling at him in his silken green kimono signifying nature and its power. Her eyes scanned over the detail of the silver embroidered clan symbols almost invisibly dotting the fabric it was a mystifying effect. It would shimmer and shine each time the light hit them otherwise going unnoticed. Itachi was wearing a deep blue kimono to signify his calmness, and stability. It was almost identically made except his kimono had black dragons wrapping around him signifying the elegance and sorrow of his once powerful clan. Gaara wore an almost rust red silken kimono calling attention to his passionate signalling his power, and passionate feelings that he dared not show. The symbols for Suna and shadow embroidered on the trim in a gold. Each color was specifically chosen by Sakura from the traits she thought were their strongest.

Finally after hours of greeting and pictures and a lengthy opening ceremony they were free to change. Which each quickly moved to do so happily. Kiba was the first to emerge from changing followed soon by Gaara whom leaded against a wall waiting for Sakura who came out last. She was radiant as ever donned in a pair of black jeans with legs that were clearly to baggy. Her long-sleeved gray shirt hugged her form but was hidden behind her black leather trench coat that ended at her ankles. Her black knee-length lace up high-heeled boots hidden just under her pants. She let her hair down and was currently shaking her hair out as she emerged.

"Sorry I took so long. So shall we enjoy ourselves?" She smiled as Gaara winked at her. Each man had a set amount of time with her alone before they would all meet up for dinner and then fireworks. Each man had a plan but which would fail and which would succeed was still to be determined.


	46. Chapter 46

**I didn't want to post this chapter, but sadly it must be done and I apologize to anyone that loved the pairing that is now no longer in the running. Remember if you strike me down I will only come back stronger. I procrastinated putting up this chapter long enough. Shout outs go to my wonderful reviewers, favorites, and followers. You guys/girls are amazing people. I got so many well wishes and I appreciate it more than you know. How is it that I can spell procrastinated right but not girls? Ugh I can't spell today. I would like to give a special shout out to my new reviewer redrose3443, and missblackrose123. If their is anything you have a question about please feel free to ask. I answer every mail I get and most often the reviews as well. I dont want anyone lost or left in the dark by something. That always sucks. Well let me shut it now. Were in the final chapters of the story and I am open for requests for new stories I already have a few and those of you who asked for them already know what they are. All you HidanxSakura fans I promise I'm trying to think something up. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

"I'm warning you Kiba I'm not good with things like this." Sakura sighed she pushed her way over to her spot in the snow ball making contest. Kiba had suggested it since they had to be involved in some of the contest during the day. It was part of the agreement she had made with Tsunade. the whistle blew and each contestant put their hands behind their backs. Sakura didn't look comfortable at all and the fact people kept looking at her as their hands were tied wasn't helping. What seemed to put her at ease which pissed off Kiba to no end was the fact Gaara and Itachi were the ones that were in charge of the tieing. Gaara was currently tieing Kiba's hands putting infuses on each tug. Kiba almost growled but with Sakura directly across from him he knew it wouldn't help him. Itachi was currently tieing her hands causing her to blush as he said something so low that even Kiba couldn't hear.

"Hey Uchiha do your job and move on." Kiba warned with a glare. Itachi only smirked and continued what he was doing. Once he was done he gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek.

"See you in a few hours cherry blossom." Itachi chuckled and moved to the next contestant who was now laughing at the behavior of the men as he watched Gaara wink at Sakura. She shook her head with a smile and looked at Kiba who returned to normal.

"You ready to lose Sakura?" Kiba smirked and winked.

"Hn" She replied knowing full well it would aggravate the Inuzuka heir.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." Kiba growled as the final whistle blew.

"Bring it Kiba." Sakura grinned and snapped the ropes she was bound with and immediately bent to gather snow. Kiba smirked she had forgotten her tension.

"As you wish Hime." He chuckled as the ropes around his wrists released from the tearing of his claws. When he bent over Sakura threw a snowball at him and grinned as he yelped as snow went down his shirt.

"When we get done here you are in so much trouble." Kiba chuckled.

"If you say so." Sakura smirked. "Just remember to back those words up."

By the end of the contest Kiba had been pelted several more times not by Sakura but an unknown assailant. He had an idea who it was when he heard the unmistakable chuckle of Naruto Uzumaki. To his surprise he had lost and so had Sakura. Apparently the hyuga's bloodline could be used fairly well to make snow balls and Hinata had won hands down. She was congratulated by Naruto whom had laughed and pulled her close kissing her with the passion he was so famous for.

"So let's get out of here before we witness the conception of their first child." Kiba teased as he led Sakura away to a little stall for warm beverages. When her guard was down he made his move to shove snow down the back of her shirt, but to his surprise a shield of sand was blocking him. Looking around he saw no trace of Gaara but had found the bracelet. He growled and drug her behind a group of stalls so no one could see.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Sakura asked with furrowed brows.

"What the fuck is that?" Kiba almost snarled pointing at the bracelet resting on her wrist he held up for her to see.

"It was a gift from Gaara. Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Take it off." Kiba ordered.

"No. You don't have the right to try to control what I wear." Sakura glared locking eyes with Kiba.

"No bitch of mine is going to wear another man's gifts while on a date with me!" Kiba growled as she slapped him sending him back into a tree.

"Dont you ever call me that again Kiba! I don't care what it means in your clan it's an insult to me!" Sakura's hand was still glowing violently with chakra as her eyes held rage. Kiba knew she was right and instantly regretted letting that word cross his lips. His mother had warned him about calling a woman his 'bitch' but he had ignored her. Now it had come back to bite him in the ass in one of the worst ways.

"You ok Sakura?" A voice came from the tense silence and when Kiba looked he saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha emerging from the side of the stall. He had felt the irritated chakra of his former team-mate causing him to immediately check on her.

"I'm fine Sasuke just dealing with a problem." She answered over her shoulder. "Do you know where Itachi is? I think it's time I moved to my next date."

"Sakura that's not going to happen." Kiba growled standing up and brushing himself off.

"Probably at the dango stall. Want me to walk you?" Sasuke offered his hand and Sakura took it with no hesitation shooting a glare at Kiba.

"The next time you try something like that I will break your ribs." Sakura said before leaving with Sauske. His free hand placed on his chest remembering the time not so long ago she had broken his.

"What brought on that?" Sasuke asked motioning behind them.

"apparently I can't wear a gift from Gaara." Sakura lifted her wrist to show the bracelet.

"I can't say I don't understand how he feels. Still knowing Kiba he probably did something stupid." He shook his head as they approached the dango stall where Itachi was trying to politely turn down yet another group of women that were shamelessly flirting. Sasuke grinned and pointed making Sakura smirk and nod silently. Quickly they found Naruto, and Sai. Finding a rather large troff they filled it with snow and Sasuke did the honors of melting it. Sakura and Naruto couldn't stop the snickering and Sai was going pale at the thought all the new and old team mates were in on this.

Naruto winked at Hinata who passed by with a smile saying she had warned Itachi and kept going. As they carefully moved behind the women whom Itachi was not about to warn. Sakura gave Itachi a wink and placed a finger to her lips. Itachi's gave her a smirk but hid it enough that the other women didn't notice. Two clones climbed trees and were handed the troff. Still the women didn't notice. Everyone involved with the prank was thinking the same thing. If the women didn't notice then they deserved what they were about to get.

Multiple shrieks were heard as the prank was pulled followed by several laughs of either people who were in on the prank or pulled it. The now drenched women turned around to see a smirking Sakura high fiving a laughing Sasuke. The women were either stupid or had forgotten whom they were up against because soon after they lept toward Sakura. Watching Sakura fight was something that didn't happen outside of battles and the training field so this was a treat. She was trying to stay dry and clean for the appearance that was not optional tonight. So as flawless as it looked it was hard to do.

Itachi's eyes slid over her graceful form as another woman was thrown backwards. When another woman would almost land a hit the bracelet would prevent it with a shield of sand. Itachi didn't like it but he wouldn't say anything about it. He knew that Gaara had given her this gift with the intent to protect her should she need it. Besides trying to control Sakura was never a good idea. Still he wouldn't change a thing about her. The way she was now is what attracted him to her in the first place. When the last of the women were stumbling away Sakura rubbed the sweat from her brow with a self-assured smirk and planted her hands on her hips. She called out to the women with a laugh. "Bring more next time I need a real work out."

"Shouldn't you be with Inuzuka-san?" Itachi asked now behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"I chose to end our time early." Sakura smiled as Itachi placed a kiss on her cheek.

"He couldn't behave after all." Itachi more spoke than asked knowing the Inuzuka heir would eventually not be able to handle himself.

"Sasuke came to my rescue." She smiled giving the younger Uchiha the credit.

"No way Sakura you aren't getting me into anymore trouble than I'm about to be in." Sasuke flicked her nose noticing that Sai and Naruto had already left.

"Ow how could you?" Sakura feigned a hurt look.

"No ones buying that. Especially after the ass kicking you dished out. I'm going to head out I gotta meet mom. She expects to see the both of you as well so when you have a free minute and can keep your hands in the green zone find us." Sasuke smirked and left on that note. Today was going to be a good day Itachi decided as he led Sakura to their next activities.


	47. Chapter 47

**Has a moment of silence for all the Kiba fan girls.- I apologize once again but I have made up my mind tallied votes and then made up my mind again. The winning man will be revealed very soon. I actually go this chapter out fairly quickly today and started working on the next one. I'm sorry about the montone of last chapter. I hated letting go of the Kiba and Sakura pairing but decided that the pairing in this story I chose would fit better. Shout outs to my new reviewers cherryjubilee and Piotessa. More shout outs go to my constant reviewers, follower, and favorites. You guys/girls make this rewarding, and worth the coffee. I must point out something that was brought to my attention. You can review in any language you want I will be able to read it. English isn't my first language. I'll give cookies to anyone who guesses correctly what my first language is. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring. **

"Your not going to beat me you know that right?" Sakura grinned leaning against the counter of the kunai throw stall and handed a little girl the prize she had just one. Said little girl hugged the ninja with glee and ran off to show her friends the gift the Phoenix sanin or angel lady gave her. It seemed that the villages had decided not to let her escape the imagery of the phoenix. The kids however were to caught up on Yahiko's words of angels which didn't surprise her in the least. Angels gave hope and protected the innocent.

"Your confident I see that winning a fight against a swarm of fangirls did wonders for your ego." Itachi teased releasing the kunai from his fingers almost effortlessly he didn't look surprised that it hit dead center. To bad that wasn't the object of the game. The pressure meter rose quite a bit before stopping on the exact speed the weapon had been moved at. It didn't even touch Sakura's score, but he had won a prize. He accepted it gratefully and passed it off to one of the now congregating children. Sakura had already voiced that she didn't want stuffed animals cluttering up her home.

"Told you so Tachio." Sakura held in a giggle as she teased him. This had caused a competitive growl to almost slip from him.

"Another." Itachi said placing money on the counter.

"Me to!" Sakura laughed placing money on the counter. Both of them taking aim Itachi smirked and leaned over to Sakura's ear.

"If I win will you give me a prize?" Itachi whispered in a low silky voice so that the children would not hear.

"That could be arranged Tachio." Sakura grinned and let the weapon fly hitting the center and filling the bar completely. Itachi sighed and did the same he was going to have to work for this and it even came to his mind that cheating would have to come into play at some point. Passing off the stuffed animals to the children behind them they received hugs this time. Sakura lifted a little boy whom called her by name and asked him which prize he wanted. The boy had black hair that rivaled his own Itachi noted as he took in the picture before him.

Sakura was the very picture of motherhood with him on her hip while she taught the little boy how to hold the kunai with care. Said little boy could have been mistaken for their child had people not known different. She smiled at Itachi with a soft maternal smile that he decided he liked very much. Still he caught on to the fact she was distracting the vendor that was obviously ogling her womanly aspects from noticing the chakra she laced in the boys throw winning him the toy. The boy soon ran off with a smile and bragging rights. She smiled with a small laugh as the children ran off with their acquired treasures to parents that called their thanks to the couple.

Sakura turned back to the stall and smiled as she placed more money down for the both of them. Itachi noticed the way the stalls owner let his hand brush Sakura's which she didn't notice being distracted by selecting the prize she intended to win. Itachi held back the glare he wanted to shoot at the stalls owner and moved behind the pinkett. His hands landing on her shoulders and spoke into her ear with a husky tone. "What are we planning to win Sa-ku-ra?"

"The little weasel." She smirked leaning back against Itachi's chest as he let his left hand slide down her back and around her waist. His right hand slid down her right arm slowly as he locked eyes with the stall owner making his point clear. Sakura was Itachi's and any man whom thought to challenge him would be handled by him personally.

"I prefer the pink kitten." He whispered nipping the shell of her ear softly earning a barely audible moan. To anyone else watching they looked like a perfectly innocent couple taking aim and deciding on a prize.

"Their isn't a pink kitten." Sakura swallowed a little forced.

"She's right in my arms." Itachi smirked as Sakura faltered in her throw missing the board entirely.

"You are such a cheater." Sakura shook her head as he landed another bullseye and pulled her away from the stall without his prize.

"You assumed I would play fair how is that my fault?" Itachi smirked and motioned to the Ice sculptures that were being worked on for another contest.

"You assume that I'll let you get away with it."Sakura smirked and moved to look over the sculptures. Surprisingly Gaara had entered and was currently working with Temari and Shikamaru on theirs. She had to ask Temari how she had managed to get Shikamaru to actually take part later. Sakura smiled looking over Gaara who at the moment had his back to her. His coat was off showing his strong arms that were barely covered by a dark maroon wife beater tucked into his black pants that had legs to baggy for him and tucked into his boots so no snow could get in. "Do you thing he's cold?"

"Hn probably considering he lives in the desert. My question is how Nara was coaxed into helping." Itachi joked pulling her against his chest at the mention of Gaara. She seemed to have gotten close to the Kazekage and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"I was thinking the same thing." She laughed causing Gaara to turn and look at her finally noticing her presence. He waved her over to which she happily moved from Itachi's arms and walked over her hand in his bringing the Uchiha heir with her. Itachi did not like the distraction but said nothing about it. It would do him no good to make a scene about the fact a suitor was interacting with the woman he intended to keep.

"Could you speak with Temari about the definition of a straight line bubble gum she seems to be distracted." Gaara requested pointing at Temari who was being held by Shikamaru as she chipped some ice away.

"Sure just keep track of Itachi for me ok Tanuki." She smiled and moved to Temari on the other side thumping Shikamaru over the head.

"What happened to Inuzuka-san?" Gaara asked not taking his eyes off of the woman he had confessed to the night before.

"Your gift seemed to cause a fight." Itachi answered as if it were obvious.

"That is not my problem." Gaara shrugged and went back to work on his task.

"It was his own fault for not controlling himself." Itachi answered.

"Sakura don't kill him." Temari scolded a bit irritated.

"Gaara sent me so blame him." Sakura smirked as she motioned a thumb back towards him.

"What a drag." Shikamaru grumbled and lit a smoke moving to the back of the sculpture.

"So what is my baby brother bitching about this time?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"Something about straight lines." Sakura waved her hand dismissing it completely.

"He seriously needs to get laid. It might make him less anal." Temari grumbled smoothing out a corner. She noticed Sakura dig her foot into the snow shyly and sighed.

"So what happened to Inuzuka?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'd rather not get into that." Sakura sighed.

"I see. Should I pay him a visit? Tell me that at least." Temari glanced at her.

"No I'm sure he got the message." Sakura sighed and touched the bracelet.

"What about Itachi?" Temari asked almost whispering.

"I'm not sure. I just..." Sakura was interrupted.

"Say no more I understand. What about Gaara how do you feel about him?" Temari asked worried.

"ALL CONTESTANTS BACK AWAY FROM YOUR WORK AND PREPARE TO BE JUDGED." A voice yelled over the crowd. Sakura wasn't able to answer Temari before she was pulled away by Itachi so as not to get run over by the crowd. She glanced back to Gaara before she was guided away to the next event. Then she looked at Itachi. Did Itachi love her? If he did he didn't say so. Gaara on the other hand had said exactly that and gave her time to explore the possibility of her loving him as well. She would have to figure this out soon.


	48. Chapter 48

**I know I'm spoiling you with a second chapter but I just couldn't help myself. I know it's short but the next chapter will make up for the shortness. Shout outs go to all of my reviewers, favorites, and reviewers. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

"That's not the point Itachi." Sakura sighed and looked off towards some kids that were sword fighting. Mikoto was looking between the two who had begun arguing an hour ago. She knew that this subject was going to come up eventually but she hoped that it would be when the two decided they were in love. Sadly it had not and now a very frustrated Sakura was now leaning against Sasuke who had taken her side in the argument.

"The mother of my children would not go on missions above C rank. That's why I suggested that you have more time devoted to the hospital. Children need a mother more than a father in my opinion." Itachi answered not swayed at all in his argument.

"Itachi what even makes you think that I would be the mother of your children in the first place." Sakura snapped at him. She was closer to her father than her mother through out most of her life. He was the man who taught her about fishing, taught her to climb trees, and taught her to handle a horse. He was the one who always picked her up when she fell, and encouraged her to make her own mistakes. Even if he didn't approve of them. He was her first night in shining armour, and bandaged her wounds no matter how trivial. She would be damned if she would let Itachi say that a father was less than a mother. In her opinion, even though she loved her mother very much, a father was more important.

"Itachi you're gonna end up black and blue if you keep it up." Sasuke warned as he caught sight of Gaara.

"And on that note I'm afraid your time with bubble gum is up until dinner." Gaara growled at Itachi as he helped her from her seat and wiped her almost unshed tear away. He knew the subject of her father was still touchy and didn't like the fact that Itachi either didn't care or notice. Before Itachi could speak both Sakura and Gaara gave a respectful bow to Mikoto and dismissed themselves. Pulling her behind a stall he caressed her face gently and kissed her tenderly. His palm cradling her face tenderly. "Want me to beat him up?"

"No it's ok." Sakura laughed at what she thought was a joke.

"Fine but he shouldn't have made you cry." Gaara said pulling her into a warm embrace. Sakura immediately snuggled into his chest taking the comfort he offered. "I love you Sakura and I never want to see you cry again."

"I'll try hard not to cry anymore." She answered in a muffle as her face was pressed into his chest.

"No one should ever do anything to make you cry in the first place. I'll do everything in my power to make sure no one ever gets the chance again." He said tipping her chin so she was looking into his eyes. Her eyes searched his finding nothing but love and it make her heart skip a beat. Did she love him as well? She was seriously leaning towards a yes and she knew somehow that it was ok to do so.

"Gaara I- I.." He placed a finger to her lips and smiled warmly.

"Don't say it until you're sure Sakura, and not because you don't want to hurt my feelings. I know you love me and until you can say it confidently I don't want you to say it. Until you're sure I will wait for you. Because you're worth it." Gaara smiled and kissed her. This time he was sure to leave her breathless before they moved from their hiding spot.

"So how did the contest go?" Sakura asked leaning against Gaara happily.

"You tell me." He smirked wrapping his arm around her and gesturing to Temari and Shikamaru standing beside their sculpture of Konoha and Suna's symbols wrapped in an yin yang between Shikaku and Kyuubi.

"Frigging show off." Sakura giggled and kissed Gaara's cheek a little disappointed that the sand shield was in place.

"I aimed to win. So I ensured victory." Gaara explained with a smirk.

"More like you bitched every second about the smoothing of bumps until you did it yourself. I swear Sakura your going to have to stick around because he is much nicer when your here." Temari joked and Shikamaru agreed.

"Tanuki don't torment your fragile sister." Sakura teased causing Gaara to laugh. Shikamaru choked on his cigarette trying not to laugh. Temari growled but it softened as she watched her brother turn Sakura to face him and place a hand upon her cheek. The look in their eyes was unmistakable.

"I will try bubble gum." Gaara smirked leaning down and stealing a kiss which she happily returned. Temari pretended to gag before Shikamaru silenced her with a kiss of his own. Gaara noticed a few people taking pictures so he lingered with his kiss. Later he would pay to have the pictures duplicated, but for now he was happy actually holding the woman he loved.

"Finally catching up to me Gaara?" Naruto called with a blushing Hinata beside him. Gaara reluctantly pulled away and drew Sakura closer.

"I would say that you are still behind. Considering that you're not Hokage yet." Gaara smirked as the girls and Shikamaru laughed. Sakura smiled and watched as Gaara and the others interacted feeling that this was how it was supposed to be. Gaara made sure that Sakura knew he was still all about her by letting the sand shield fall from only his fingers that had moved under her jacket and rested on her back under her shirt rubbing soft circles. If anyone else had done this they would need bones repaired, but with Gaara it was natural. Sakura found that she liked it as her heart sped up a bit.

"What do you think Sakura?" Naruto looked at her with a pouty face.

"I'm sorry but Tanuki and I have to be going Naruto." Sakura smiled and pulled Gaara away.

"T-Tanuki!" Naruto burst into laughter but was quickly silenced with an elbow to the stomach by Hinata. Once they stopped Gaara smirked and kissed her again.

"You weren't listening at all were you Bubble gum." Gaara teased.

"Is it that obvious?" She smiled leaning against his chest.

"Not at all but I am more observant than most." Gaara chuckled and pulled her to the next event. It was a little competition that had to do with a maze made completely made of snow. Sakura sighed taking a step to the stage as Gaara joined the crowd of men below.

"Alright gentlemen here comes the beautiful Sakura Haruno. The rules are simple you may not go through the walls or melt them. The one to locate and carry Miss Haruno back wins a dance at the end of the night during our special musical performance. If you hurt her you are disqualified." Jiraya the announcer said sitting her on top of a toad who quickly leapt away. She turned to look back at the crowd to find Gaara. She smiled at once she located him. Gaara only smirked and winked at her. Then just like that a puff of smoke covered Sakura and she was gone placed at the center of the maze. "Well what are you waiting for go get her!"

That's exactly what Gaara intended to do. He did aim to win after all.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ok I decided that I am going to try a lemon, BUT if it sucks I wont take responsibility It wont be in this chapter so stop scrambling through the page perverts. lol Just kidding about the pervert part. Still stop looking. Ok so I am bad at writing romance by the way so I'm sorry about the cliches. Special shout outs go to my new reviewer Artic Fox15. More shout outs go to my awesome regular reviewers, favorites, and followers. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

Gaara prefered to work mazes from the destination to the start. It was easier so when he just stood there with a hand over his eyes people wondered if he was going to try at all. What they didn't see was the eye that floated high above the maze mapping his destination for him. Once his hand came down if the other contestants were present the look on his face would have made them quit. It was the look of both confidence and victory. He had a plan and a map. Now he would only need to claim his prize. A prize he was more than happy to claim. His eyes Stayed closed as his sand lifted him and carried the Kazekage to on his path. One left and an immediate duck sent an overzealous competitor through the wall. A shout of disqualification was the result for said man. Another left, and then a right. Sand blocked the kunai thrown. They were apparently setting traps for him as well.

"Such time should have been spent on finding Bubble Gum." Gaara scoffed continuing on.

Sakura sat on a bench in the middle of the maze listening to the foot falls surrounding her as men either met a dead-end or fought each other. Three more disqualifications were called out. She could have sworn she heard Naruto laughing at one point. He would find ignorance funny she couldn't help but think. She knew that Gaara was somewhere in the maze coming for her. The thought made her smile warmly. Did he intend to win? She caught sight of his third eye hovering over the maze, and he question was answered. He did which meant that he was coming for her. Her heart leapt at the thought. The sound of snow crunching behind her startled her from her thoughts. When she turned however it was not Gaara she saw. It was Neji with a look of both victory and confidence.

"I found you Haruno-san." Neji smirked walking towards her.

"Lucky me." Sakura said with no enthusiasm.

"Would you rather I was someone else?" Neji asked as he moved to touch her.

"Actually I would." Sakura glared at him as the sand from her bracelet slapped his hand away.

"That's a dirty trick the Kazekage is using." Neji glared at the sand returning to the bracelet.

"I didn't hear any rules about it." Gaara smirked entering the center of the maze and picking Sakura from her seat. Her arms wrapped around his neck with a smile. Neji almost lost his composure when Gaara placed a kiss to Sakura's lips.

"You're a leaf village ninja Sakura. Would you really turn your back on that?" Neji snapped in a clipped tone. Nothing was said as Gaara disappear around a corner with Sakura in his arms. "I guess this village means nothing to her."

"So did you miss me?" Sakura teased relaxing against Gaara's chest.

"The pain was excruciating." Gaara teased back with a smirk as he turned the next corner. "Don't listen to the words a fool mutters."

"What?" Sakura asked looking up into his eyes.

"Later you will begin to contemplate what Hyuga-san said. Don't worry about it. He is a fool and spoke out of anger Bubble Gum. No one thinks that you would turn your back on your village. That is why you placed the clause in the agreement." Gaara clarified.

"You know the mind reading is a form of stalking which really is an unhealthy habit." Sakura laughed as Gaara placed her on her feet at the finish line.

"We have a winner!" Jiraya called out happily as he watched Sakura lace her fingers with Gaara's. "congratulations Kazekage-sama."

After the commotion had died down Gaara pulled Sakura away from the crowd. She complied easily and smiled as he released her hand only to place an arm around her tiny waist. Sakura wondered if that was a protective thing, or a possessive trait. Either one she liked and responded by leaning against him. She sighed content as he began rubbing small circles into the soft skin of her back. Gaara took pride in knowing that his beloved cherry blossom was glad to be in his arms. He wondered if she would always be like this. He would make sure that he did everything in his power to make sure that she would be happy. He knew that she would always look like this that wasn't the issue. The pact she made with Jashin would make sure her aging to be slow thus giving her a longer lifespan that others. That worried him a little, but not enough to deter him from loving her. He didn't think that was possible in the least.

"Sakura?" Gaara's voice cut through the comfortable silence.

"Yes Gaara?" Sakura asked a little apprehensive of his tone.

"Will the mark of Jashin affect our children?" He asked causing Sakura to blush at his implications.

"N-no it only affects me." She answered shyly. "Does it disgust you?"

"You are not stupid Sakura. So don't ask stupid questions. Nothing about you could ever disgust me." Gaara said turning to her and pulling her into his chest at the same time. "When I said I loved you I meant all of you."

They stood there like that for what seemed hours but really was minutes. Gaara burying his face into her soft pink locks and Sakura with her head resting upon his chest. Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she belonged here in the arms of the man who accepted her for everything she was. No matter what she said, did, or her horrible temper. Even if she had pink hair, and a bad temper he loved her. He wouldn't try to control her, or even put a restriction on the things she did. He had faith in her abilities as a kunoichi and a doctor. He was everything she needed and wanted. Why hadn't she seen how much she loved him before? How could she have been so blind all this time?

"Gaara I lo-..."

"We need to head to dinner." Itachi interrupted glaring over Sakura's head at Gaara who glared back with distaste.

"I see..." Sakura nodded and sighed. "We will continue our discussion soon. Until then let's go get something to eat."

Gaara gritted his teeth but hid it well. He would not allow Itachi to see his anger. Itachi was delaying the inevitable and he knew it. This was not what pissed off Gaara the most. It was the fact that Itachi had disrespected Sakura by interrupting her. No one had the right to disrespect her and in his way of thinking Sakura was a part of him, and no one disrespected Sabaku no Gaara.

"That was rather rude Uchiha-san." Gaara pointed out.

"No it's ok Gaara." Sakura defended.

"No he is right Sakura. I apologize for the interruption." Itachi offered as they sat to eat. The spread before them made Sakura's mouth water. She looked at Gaara with a smile. Gaara smiled back unable to contain it at the joy she displayed. Many of her favorite dishes were sat out in front of them along with his, Itachi,and ramen of course for Naruto.

"They really went all out." Sakura whispered to Gaara.

"So would I if my reward was seeing that beautiful smile." Gaara smirked watching her blush.

"So without further delay please enjoy the feast." The busty Hokage said sitting back in her chair next to Dan whom took her hand immediately. Followed by a roar from the crowd saying their thanks for the meal. Sakura took the dish in front of her and added a bit to her plate then passed it to the left to Itachi as several people brought out bowls filled with rice. Gaara was about to begin eating when he saw Sakura stiffen a bit right before the man across from her went pale after a thump was heard beneath the table.

"Will he be able to produce children ever again?" Gaara whispered.

"Maybe, I'd give it a thirty percent chance." Sakura giggled as she took a bite of her food. Gaara only smirked and returned to eating. The rest of dinner was relatively quiet until Ino shrieked and stood abruptly. Gaara caught little ink mice run from beneath the table and dissolve. Sai blanched as Sakura shot him a look that said if she comes to me your dead. "He will never learn."

The music began soon after and Gaara took the opportunity to steal Sakura away to the dance floor. His arm wrapping around her middle as he took her hand within his. She moved closer with a soft smile as a pair of voices floated over the dance floor accompanied by the soft waves of music. The paper Lanterns began to light above them. Golds, silvers, and blues danced across her skin as they danced slowly his eyes locked with hers. Sakura blushed with a shy smile admiring the way the lights sparkled over head like stars. The snow flakes that wer gently drifting around them made the intimate feeling even stronger.

Gaara and Sakura stopped moving long ago as they looked into each others eyes. His forehead lightly touching hers as his aquamarine eyes held her emerald eyes. Said eyes began to close as their lips grew closer meeting in the middle with a tender kiss. This kiss was soft and innocent and said everything that they were feeling without a word passing between either of them. It flooded her body with warmth and safety. Promising a future that she had never dared dream of. Gaara was slightly surprised as an unfamiliar feeling of pure happiness and bliss flooded his body. As they separated the feeling didn't disappear at all in fact the look each saw in the others eyes made it grow stronger.

"Sabaku no Gaara I love you." Sakura said firmly and kissed him again. And with that the sand wrapped them and when it cleared both shinobi were gone.

"Well at least we don't have to tell them to get a room." Shikamaru smirked as he looked over at Naruto and Hinata who was currently scarlet.

"Shut it lazy ass." Naruto said with a smirk never looking away from where the two vanished from.


	50. Updated Chapter 50

**Sorry it took so long to post this and the fact that its incredibly short. I'm really busy all of the sudden. It took two days to write this and here is your warning this chapter is nothing but a lemon so if you don't like to read that kind of thing then do not read this. Those of you who will read this this is my first attempt at writing a lemon cut me some slack I was uncomfortable with even writing it. I have a migraine so Im going to go now. Please review. READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE PLEASE!**

Her body was hot as the fire spread throughout her body. His fingers making the flames burn even hotter coaxing them from her core to burn her flesh. Her senses were flooded with a need that he was fueling. His ministrations coaxing her mewls of pleasure to grow in volume into moans of need. A need that only he could supply. Her veins felt as if hot water was flowing through them and she was slowly drowning in a sea of passion she hadn't known she fell into. All of these feelings and she had yet to lose a piece of clothing. She never thought it possible to feel this way, but he was proving her wrong. He was her knight in bloody armour. Many women had fantasized of a man in shining armour but she preferred him this way. The blood was a testament to his great deeds. The battles that he had fought and won. Shiny armour simply meant they had done nothing.

Gaara growled as her fingers ran through his hair and bit his lip. She answered with a moan of her own as his fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her closer. There lips locking with a passion only their own as their tongues tangled together. Her lips were intoxicating driving him to seek more of her. He needed to be closer to her. He needed to be within her. To claim her as his own in the most permanent way he could think of. His hands moved up to her pale pink hair and released it from within its confines. It flowed over her small frame as he laid her down. His eyes drank in her every detail memorizing her as if his life depended on it.

Sakura's breath came out heavy her eyes glazed with lust and something Gaara had never seen but knew. It was something he had craved as a child, and into his teen years. It was love and he intended to keep that look in her eyes forever if possible. His body descended to hers lips resting upon her neck and spread further down to her collar bone. His fingers sliding under her shirt careful not to upset her. Soon her shirt and bindings were off along with her pants and undergarments. Somehow he too had lost his clothing though he didn't remember how or when this occurred. His eyes scanned every curve of her hips, chest, and the plain of her stomach that lead to the heaven that he dared not move to as of yet. She was perfection in his eyes. The way the moonlight illuminated her porcelain skin only served to solidify his thoughts.

"Gaara please." Sakura bit her lip unsure of what to say but that was all she needed to say because he lowered his body to hers. His lips pressing against her own as his hardened member pressed against her thigh pulsing with need. Still he would not rush what was about to happen. She was not his first, but she would be his last. He knew that she to felt this way it was in the way she touched him. Their eyes met and as she drew in a breath he entered her warm haven with a powerful thrust sheathing himself to the hilt earning a moan of great pleasure from his lover.

"Sakura.. don't move." Gaara Warned her with a gulp not expecting his member to be held so tightly. Sakura however did not heed his warning. Her strong hips moved against him further as her eyes drifted closed. She was hot and the need within her was great. She needed him to give her what she craved. Her fingers ran over his shoulders and down his back lovingly. As he began to thrust into her she felt his chakra enter her setting off pleasure sensors she hadn't known were there. Her screams of pleasure only fueled his thrusts further and soon both their bodies were coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"You are mine." Gaara's fingers wrapped around her wrists pinning them to the bed.

"Yes... yours." Sakura moaned heavily enjoying the way he was dominating her only in bed.

"No one else can have you my love." This was not a request this was Gaara letting her know his terms.

"Only yours, and you are mine." Sakura confirmed thrusting her hips up to meet with his.

"MINE!" Gaara growled as his hips began to move at a faster pace signalling his near end. And soon he had lost all control of his own body. He exploded inside of her breath heavy, but still he did not stop he rolled over with her on top moaning as she rode him until her climax which gave him his second orgasm as her walls gripped and milked him for all his worth. After doing so she lowered herself beside him breathlessly. He opted to stay within her until he had become soft and her body expelled him. He did this so she would understand that this was not an accident. He truly loved her, and wished to show her in every way possible.

"You will never know how much I love you Sakura." Gaara smiled holding her closer to his chest. He waited for an answer but received none. That was when he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms, completely exhausted. He smirked and allowed himself to fall asleep. The festival long forgotten.

**Apparently this has to be the last chapter I found out that 50 is the limit of chapters for stories. I hope you enjoyed it. Its sad that it had to end but I had fun and plan to write more stories and a couple of one shots as requested. Please forgive me for my short sight if you have any suggestions or requests for another story please let me know. I am all ears. Sorry again for the sudden stop. You guys/girls are amazing and it was an honor to write for your entertainment. Final thanks go out to all of my REGULAR REVIEWERS, ONCE IN A WHILE REVIEWERS, AND JUST ONE TIME REVIEWERS. THANK YOU TO MY FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES. You guys/girls have inspired me to pick up the pen again and write again. I haven't actually published anything in a few years. I am truly your biggest fan. Teigi sa rete inai, Eilistraee.**


End file.
